


The family we have chosen

by Dionysus_lover



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood, Blood and Injury, Blow Jobs, Child Abandonment, Consensual Somnophilia, Dark Rey (Star Wars), Dark Side Rey, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Force Bond (Star Wars), Forehead Kisses, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kissing, Light Angst, Love, M/M, Neck Kissing, No Incest, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent-Child Relationship, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Protective Armitage Hux, Protective Kylo Ren, Protective Siblings, Siblings, Slow Burn, Tags May Change, The Dark Side of the Force, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Underage Kissing, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:41:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 45
Words: 55,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23879320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dionysus_lover/pseuds/Dionysus_lover
Summary: Kylo Ren saves a little girl from an inauspicious fate and keeps her with him, as a pupil. Armitage Hux is not happy, at least in the beginning. What neither of them knows is that she will decide the fate of the war and she will tighten the reins of their lives.-Extract:"Come here" he said and his voice sounded different. The little girl approached him and, a little fearful, clung to his shoulders. He took her in his arms."I'll take care of you now" Kylo whispered and the girl fell asleep in his arms.-This fanfiction is complete.-I am not a English mothertongue, be kind with me.
Relationships: Armitage Hux & Phasma, Armitage Hux/Phasma, Ben Solo | Kylo Ren & Original Female Character(s), Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/Original Female Character(s), Kylo Ren & Original Character(s), Kylo Ren & Original Female Character(s), Kylo Ren/Original Character(s), Kylo Ren/Original Female Character(s), Poe Dameron & Armitage Hux, Poe Dameron/Armitage Hux
Comments: 23
Kudos: 112





	1. One last time - Ariana Grande

**Author's Note:**

> Warning! In my country the age of consent is 14 years old. However, nothing happens before the protagonist's 13 years, and she doesn't lose her virginity until 15.
> 
> General indication:  
> \- - this is used for conversations through the Force.  
> " " this is used for real conversations.
> 
> Every chapter title will be a song! So, enjoy😊🎶🎵🎧
> 
> Also, Ben Solo is so cute, but Kylo Ren is superior.

_And I know, and I know, and I know that you got everything, but I got nothing here without you. [...]_  
_I need to be the one who takes you home._

**_One last time - Ariana Grande_ **

~~~

Kylo Ren had understood that Atollon was a shitty planet.

Not only the base coordinate had been incorrectly communicated, and in doing so he and his stormtroopers had to march for miles to the Resistance camp to destroy it, but in the meantime he had to tear several dozen disgusting arachnid-like animals into pieces. Disgusting.

His uniform was covered in sand, the mask almost prevented him from breathing. The air was hot, the three suns that rotated around the planet prevented the evening from falling.

He hated sand. It stuck to his cloak, dirty his hair, entered his eyes.

He wondered why he had to wear the same uniform everywhere, whether in an arid desert like that, in a tropical forest or an expanse of snow. It was a fucking stupid thing.

Nervousness fueled his anger. He had gutted every inhabitant of that Resistance base with his saber, but that anger had not gone away. It really never went away. He was a slave to it.

Sometimes he wondered when the Force wanted to finally free him, when he would win his victory and where he would ever find the passion he needed to get the power.

He was twenty-one years old. Twenty fucking years and he already had the feeling that time was slipping away from his fingers.

Sometimes he felt... old.  
The thought made him mad.

He walked for the last time into the tent of the Resistance, regardless of the corpses lying at his feet. He knew he had to retrieve the communication codes with the Ilum system. The Supreme Leader had big plans for the planet. He would have honored that request.

He also wanted to make sure they were all dead: they were scum. Those traitors, those fools, those deluded.

_There is no peace, there is only passion._

Those utopians who still believed in the Republic. It hadn't even lasted 10 years.

_Through passion I get power, through power I get victory._

He had to remember those words well. He had a purpose... whatever it was.

He snorted, taking off his mask. Fuck. He just wanted to go back to his quarters and wash himself. He was dirty right down to his underwear.

He sat down on a dusty chair. He was about to turn to the control and communication systems table when he noticed something at his feet.

A _doll_?

A jute doll, badly sewn, dressed in a white rag and with two braids of hair twine. Who would ever bring a doll to a Rebel base? Bah.

He bent down to take it. He didn't even know why, he was just curious.

Only, the doll didn't stand still on the floor. As soon as his black glove touched the doll's face, it slipped under a table, in a corner of the tent, covered with a dark cloth.

What the **_fuck_**?

Kylo got up and walked slowly to the table. He could feel something, as if there was a small instinct of the Force in there, something tiny and primordial, raw and unknown. Especially that thing was scared.

Kylo knelt in front of the table. He understood that feeling he sensed: he too had been small and frightened by himself. His family had been very understanding about it, in fact they understood how much he was a monster to be thrown away as rubbish. They had done it.

Kylo pushed that thought away. It wasn't the time to stop and think. He grabbed the dark cloth and slowly raised it. He heard a squeak, but it wasn't that of an animal.

There was a child... A fucking **child**! Which sane adult would take a little girl to such a place? On a war ground? On a Rebel base devoided of any type of hygiene and comfort? 

Oh Kylo Ren had killed Jedi, fought against his uncle, had passed through the chest of enemy civilians of the First Order, but had never left a child to die of thirst and hunger in a desert inhabited by spiders as big as Tie fighter.

"Is that your doll?" he asked.

What a fucking question. Why had he asked it? He could have asked for her name, if she understood his language, how long she had been there. No. He asked her if that doll belonged to her. Stupid.

But the girl nodded. Behind the layer of dust and motor oil that stained the little girl's face, there were two huge dark and frightened eyes, which, however, softened when she looked up at him. Kylo didn't have a threatening attitude, quite the opposite: he was kneeling on the sand, just over a meter away, looking at her with curious eyes.

"Does she have... a name?" Kylo asked again.

Ok maybe that could have the right way to communicate with a child, at least she had replied.

"She's called Apple" she whispered.

Her voice was so thin... He didn't think he would ever hear such a delicate sound. He smiled. Was Kylo Ren... smiling? Oh come on, that was weird. The priority at that moment was to understand if it was really she who had taken that doll.

"I don't want to hurt Apple, I promise you. I'll give it back. Can you lend it to me?" he reached out to her and the girl looked at him curiously.

There was something... Something told Kylo that she sensed him, that she felt the Force flowing in him, that she felt they were similar and that is why the girl trusted him. She gave him the doll.

"Now I'll put Apple where it was before and I want you to show me how you got it. Is it okay for you?"

She nodded. Kylo placed the doll on the sand. The girl opened a hand towards him and concentrated, calling the doll to herself. There was no doubt, the little girl was gifted.

"Can you do the same?" the girl asked him in a low voice. Kylo nodded.

"Yes. That thing there, the one you used to take Apple, I know how to use it for many things. I can teach you if you come with me."

She was reluctant, she was still wary.

"You will have a safe place to stay, many good things to eat and I will teach you to become strong."

Kylo wasn't lying. When he was a child no one had given him a chance, they had all avoided him as if he had been a leper. Unwittingly he wanted to give someone what he had been denied. Kylo reached for the girl again. This time she didn't hesitate. She squeezed his hand and Kylo stood up, helping her out from under the table.

Her small hand was scratched, as dirty with oil as her face, covered with calluses and burns. Those weren't the hands of a child playing sandcastles. They used her to work. He could have bet his own ass that they had used that little creature for the lowest jobs. How old could she be? Five or six. They made her work like a servant. It was disgusting. She had bare feet. They hadn't even given her a pair of socks to walk on the hot desert sand. Kylo stooped down to her again.

"Come here" he said and his voice sounded different. The little girl approached him and, a little fearful, clung to his shoulders. He took her in his arms, stood up holding her with one hand, while with the other he took the mask and the removable memory with the necessary coordinates and information about Ilum.

"I'll take care of you now" Kylo whispered and the girl fell asleep in his arms.


	2. Mad sound - Arctic Monkeys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which Kylo starts to get to know something more of the child and of himself.

_Suppose you've gotta do what you gotta do_  
_We just weren't feeling how we wanted to [...]_

**_Mad sound - Arctic Monkeys_**  
~~~

Kylo had handed the girl over to the droids. They had transported her in a small room and had visited her while she was still asleep. Eventually they told him that the girl was healthy, despite numerous injuries and burns, which however would heal within a few weeks. Some of her bones were broken and healed badly, especially on the wrists. She was six years old: she was small, but strong. With the right care and enough food, in a few days she would have been able to move freely.

Kylo had nodded without adding anything. He had washed, changed, tried to devote himself to one of his calligraphy exercises, but was distracted. He had too many questions.

Questions about himself: what was special about that little girl? Nothing. The Force. So what? He too had it, nobody had ever considered him special. Maybe that was why... Kylo had the feeling that he had only scratched the surface of the pain that girl had already known in that life. No, she would have had a different fate.

He left his notes and went to the girl's room. She was still asleep, like a little angel. The droids had washed her and changed her clothes. She had auburn ringlets and pink cheeks, she slept breathing deeply and occasionally made some verse. She was funny.

He stood next to the girl's bed. The bed was huge compared to her. The room was tiny compared to his: it had been designed as a small dormitory for stormtroopers, with a small bathroom behind the only other door.

He was about to leave when she opened her eyes wide. For a split second Kylo felt guilty for waking her, then he remembered his role.

He actually had no idea what to do. The girl sat on the bed and rubbed her eyes as she yawned. She looked at him. She meant something, but Kylo sensed that she was afraid of the consequences.

"Don't be afraid. I feel it too."

She looked down. "I... I'm hungry" she whispered. Kylo nodded. He pressed a button on the control panel. "Dinner, Ren, room 1313" he ordered, then sat down on the floor.

He needed to bring things back to a human level for her. He had to remember that she was just a child.

"Sit down" he said, pointing to the floor in front of him. She sat down clutching the doll to her chest.  
"My name is Kylo, but you will have to refer to me as Master Ren, understand?"

"Yup."

"OK what's your name?"

"Kore."

Kore was not a real name, he knew it. It was an ancient Corellian word meaning "girl", nothing more. She didn't have a real name. Sad.

"Do you have a father? A mother?"

She shook her head, stroking the doll.  
"Martha says I'm a bastard. I don't think it's a nice thing."

 _Fuck_. Okay, at list he didn't have to get rid of a bulky family. His family had always been.

"Do you have a mom?" Kore asked.

Kylo stiffened. Oh yes, he did. Not exactly the mother he wanted, probably.

"Yes. Everyone has one. Not everyone has the misfortune to meet her. Anyway, you don't have to worry about what others say. You are lucky now, you are with me. I will show you how special you can be."

She smiled. Then the droid entered with dinner.  
Kylo followed a strict diet, for dinner he always ate meat, eggs and a glass of blue milk. He needed a lot of protein.

His portions were abundant even for a man like him. Kore ate half of his dinner. **_Half_**. She had probably never eaten so much in her life.

They ate in silence, sitting on the floor. It was strange. Kylo had to cut the meat into small bites for her. It was all really awkward: he had never had anything to do with children and in spite of everything he felt perfectly at ease.

This made him feel uncomfortable: the fact that suddenly there was nothing more fun than that little girl. Kore laughed at every bite. Every time she tasted something good, she cheered. Maybe it was she who made things suddenly fun. Kylo didn't remember the last time he was surprised at something.

Eventually the droid took away the empty plates.  
"Now sleep" he said and prepared to go away.

"Will you come back?" she asked.

Kylo turned one last time. She looked at him in terror. _Gods_ , she reminded him of himself, at the same age.

"I will always come back, you must trust me."

"I trust you."

"Good. Now sleep."

"Goodnight, Master Ren."

Um, the little girl was learning fast.  
~~~

"Supreme Leader I have given to General Hux the information on the illegal camps of the Resistance on Ilum, they will soon be destroyed, as you ordered me."  
Kylo Ren spoke with his face tilted to the floor, without getting up from the bow in front of Snoke.

"Get up, my apprentice. I feel a new Force within you. I feel an ambition."

"Supreme Leader, I have found something that could be useful to the First Order."

"A girl."

"A child. She is confused, but she grew up in the Resistance. She may have useful memories. She is also powerful in the Force, perhaps more than we can imagine."

"Um, a little girl. An easy pawn. But you, you are no more than a little boy... Do you already have superb ambitions? Do you think you are ready to have an apprentice?"

"Supreme Leader, I will complete my training and fulfill my destiny, but I ask you for permission to prove my worth through her."

"I'll watch you, don't forget it."

Snoke disappeared, as he used to do. Kylo heaved a sigh of relief. For a moment he thought Snoke would take her from him.

Oh no, Snoke already knew everything obviously, he had sensed the girl. He knew that when the time had come, over the years, she would complete her task. She would take the place she would manage to earn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like this image of confused Kylo, who's not sure how to behave with a child, but he's actually very attentive since his family had been shit. Let me know what you think and thank you for reading😊


	3. Here I am - Bryan Adams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First meeting between Hux and Kore. Obviously Hux is very upset.

_It's a new world, it's a new start_  
_It's alive with the beating of young hearts_  
_It's a new day, it's a new plan_  
_I've been waiting for you_  
_Here I am_

**_Here I am - Bryan Adams_**  
~~~

Ren's spacecraft had landed on Ilum. Kylo prepared for days of discussions and quarrels with Hux, who would have contested the information about Ilum that Kylo had recovered on his last mission. The man knew how to be raging.

Kylo was already snorting, putting on his mask as he looked out over the expanse of snow. He was about to order his men to go get the child when he heard someone pull on his cloak.

"Master Ren?" Kore called him from behind.

"How did you get out?"

"I pressed the button."

She must have used the Force, the control panel was too high above the bed. Even if she had stood on the pillow, she wouldn't have gotten there. She was so short.

"Fine."

"Why are you wearing that?"

"I..." Fuck the kids and their impossible questions. It wasn't the time to argue with Kore, she was just a curious child.

"We are on the planet Ilum. Now I will show you your new place. You cannot disembark dressed like this."

"Why?"

Kylo Ren snorted again. He bent down to take the little girl. Kore got up. She was fun.

"See that? It's snow."

"What is snow?"

"Frozen water falling from the sky."

Kore looked at him with wide eyes. She was surprised, excited, amazed, bewitched! She was an explosion of emotions, she was happy enough to be contagious. She was funny and pretty. She was just a girl. Damn, what did he get stuck in?

"Is that why I was cold in my bedroom?"

"Yes."

"But you're not. You're warm."

Kore clung to his neck and squeezed it. So sweet. **No**. Fuck. No, he was the Master. Master Ren. First Knight of Ren. Kylo Ren. But Kore was cold. He held her again with one arm. He had to remember to have clothes suitable for her. She would grow quickly, he was sure of it. He had grown quickly. Hardened children always grow up fast.

"Listen to me well Kore, now I carry you inside, but as soon as you have had your clothes and you will be able to walk alone I will no longer take you in my arms. Am I clear? ."

"Yes."

"Yes, what?"

"Yes Kylo."

Kylo took the little girl with his hands and moved away in front of him.

"I seem to have taught something different. You don't want to disappoint me, Kore."

"Okay, sorry Master Ren."

Kylo nodded and hold her again as he walked towards the landing deck.

"I like your name" Kore whispered as she placed her small cheek on his shoulder.

For a moment Kylo was tempted to tell her that he liked hers too. He just pulled her a little more with his arm.  
~~~

Armitage Hux could say he saw it all. He had visited half of the Galaxy, he had known the horrors of war, he knew shame, hunger and glory, power and submission, he had done everything, he had seen everything, but above all he had seen Kylo fucking Ren with a child in his arm. A little girl who clutched his neck as if she loved him.

 _ **No**_.

No, no, no. Fuck, he had his bastard father killed (who was actually his father in spite of everything), but that... That was **wrong**! He could not remain silent.

He rushed to the base entrance. He had intended to point out to him how inaccurate his communications had been at the end of the mission, but the complaint had gone to second place.

" _REN_! What the fuck is this?" Hux screamed marching towards the other man. It was ridiculous. Kylo was already looking for a quick way to insult and ignore him, but it was she who answered first unexpectedly.

"I'm not a _what_! I'm a _who_."

Hux was silent for a moment and sighed.

"Ren, are you going to explain?"

"She's my new pupil, General Hux. She needs warm clothes quickly. I can't... hold her forever."

"I'm not a fucking tailor. Where did you get her?"

"Atollon."

"Is she a rebel?!"

"No, I'm good" Kore said finally. Hux turned bewildered towards her. "I am Kore, she is Apple... Martha says you are one... I think it's a bad word."

"Good gods... Ren, this is wrong. We can't keep a child on a military base."

"She will stay with me until she can find accommodation. The Supreme Leader has approved her presence in the Base. As soon as she is strong enough she could be a valuable source of information and she is also powerful in the Force. She needs a master."

"Fine! Your accommodation is on the floor - 89."

"And what about clothes?"

Hux left lifting his middle finger. Kylo hoped Kore didn't ask him what that gesture meant.

"Bye General Hugs!" Kore screamed and Kylo could barely hold back the laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Armitage Hux is like a dog that has been beaten rather than cuddled for too long. Will a little love in his life change his heart?  
> -  
> I really like Hux and his background story and I'd liked to see more of him in tros actually. Poor Hux & Shitty Pryde (I hate that man).


	4. Someone Like You - Adele

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> General Organa must count her dead and among them she cannot help counting her lost son. But Ben Solo is not lost, just as Kylo Ren will never be.

_You know how the time flies_   
_Only yesterday was the time of our lives_

**_Someone Like You - Adele_**  
~~~

Poe and Jessica landed on Atollon three days after the attack. They searched all that remained of the rebel base: only a tent full of corpses. The marks on their bodies were clearly recognizable: Kylo Ren's sword had never pitied anyone.

The information on Ilum's hidden bases was gone, of course. The First Order would have pillaged all that remained of the crystal deposits for their own weapons.

"We have to communicate everything to the General" Jessica commented, looking down. That war had just begun and it was already causing too many deaths.

"Sure. She'll be happy to know that her bastard son is still alive."

"Poe, please don't make things more difficult..."

"I know Jes, I know. I'm just saying she could stop calling him by first name."

Poe re-entered his speeder. He looked for a good signal and connected to Chandrila Central Base in Hanna City. Leia was still there, although the war threatened to hit large cities as well. The First Order had shown no mercy towards civilians.

"General Organa? Here is Commander Dameron, from Atollon."

"We receive you, Commander Dameron. What happened?"

"The First Order was here. Ky... Um, they took the communication codes and the information on Ilum's secret bases, those in defense of the deposits, we must immediately withdraw the men."

"How many dead, Poe?" Leia's voice was tired and heartbroken, Poe knew it without needing to see her. He knew Leia well enough by now.

"We counted eight."

"Eight? The datapad tells me that there had to be nine allies in the base!"

"Fuck... Ok Leia, I'll pass you the ID codes. Let's find out who they caught."

Hanna City was still intact. The heart of the new Resistance was born right there and was preparing for war.

Ilum's news was a real tragedy: the First Order would be enriched in no time, stealing what was left of the kyber deposits. Leia knew it. It was a fucking problem.

Poe sent all the codes in minutes. She and the other Generals recognized Martha Reese, Chris Zeno, Kayleen Panama, Goree Grahm, Mai Tari, Noah Jeannah, Eff Prix and Hannah Prix. No trace of Kore. Only Kore. No middle name, no information on the planet of origin. A stranger.

Leia didn't have time to deal with it. The politics and organization of the Resistance constantly engaged her, prevented her from stopping to think about the divorce from Han and especially Ben, who actually constantly tormented her in nightmares.

Moreover, Luke was gone. Not that Leia wanted to look for him: she wasn't ready to face him. In her heart, Leia knew that it wasn't really Luke's fault for what had happened, but she couldn't stop having hope.

Luke, on the other hand, had failed Ben, abandoned him and she could not deny that it was true. Her brother had tried to kill her son. Leia could not ignore it, she was not yet ready to accept the fact that perhaps Luke had been right: Ben was hopeless. Kore would have remained abandoned to her fate.

"It doesn't matter Poe, that's okay. Go back to Chandrila as soon as possible" she said and the two pilots obeyed.

If only Leia had known... Ben Solo hadn't disappeared, not entirely. In the same way that Kylo Ren would never disappear: they were two parts of a whole, two faces of the same person, constantly looking for a desperate balance, somewhere. Or perhaps, of a purpose.

Because at just twenty years of age he still didn't understand who he was: he clung desperately to the dark side and every time he had the feeling of failing.

He wondered if his grandfather was proud of him. He wondered if his grandfather approved of Kore. And despite all this, whenever he thought of Kore, he had the feeling that she was exactly where she was supposed to be.

He would have been for her everything he had always wanted and never had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, I never understood how Leia could have had hope in the entire Galaxy, except in her own son. It is absurd.😲
> 
> And anyway if my brother tried to assassinate my son I wouldn't look for him at all, and he would do well to remain in exile for the rest of his days! 😡


	5. I don't care - Ed Sheeran & Justin Bieber

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Life on the Base is much sweeter than expected, with Kore there with them.

_I don't like nobody but you, I hate everyone here_  
_I don't like nobody but you, baby, yeah_

**_I don't care - Ed Sheeran & Justin Bieber_**  
~~~

Kylo was engaged in an important meeting with the main commanders of the First Order fleet. Among those present were Domaric Quinn, Enric Pryde and Amrett Engell.

Everyone complained about the lack of information: yes, those on Ilum had been helpful, but Ren's missions should have been more productive. The Resistance was making contact with planets in every corner of the Galaxy and the informations once belonging to the Empire were completely in the hands of Leia Organa, who had managed almost alone the reconstruction of the Galactic Senate, failing miserably after a few years.

Kylo Ren was frustrated: what the fuck did they expect from him? He was a lonely man in command of a flock of sheep. His missions were limited to the current resources that the Order made available to him and, considering that he had invested practically everything in the construction of the kyber cannon on Ilum, he was left with only the crumbs.

"Ilum's information will be enough for now! I didn't call you to listen to your pathetic complaints, but to extract all the useful information from the communications I brought. Learn to show the right gratitude to those who get their hands dirty for you , cowards!" Kylo thundered. He was mad. He would have liked to go away.

Pryde had started to talk again, when Phasma plunged into the room, sparkling in her chrome armor. With one hand she held Kore by the shirt and the girl wriggled and kicked.

"Let me go! Stop it, Phasma, let me go!" she kept screaming. Kylo stifled the laughter under the mask. The girl was a spark of energy.

She had been in the base for three days now, and had already learned to settle. Kore knew how to look after herself, despite the fact that she was a small girl and Kylo understood it immediately.

At first he had only given her permission to move to the 89th floor, but then, returning from the outer deck, he had seen a handful of stormtroopers from his division chase something three floors below him. He had gone downstairs to check what it was. He had taken the elevator, but as soon as the doors opened he found himself facing the girl.

"Hi Master Ren!" she exclaimed spreading her arms and laughing.

"Kore, I thought I gave you rules."

"You told me not to move away from the base..." she began to whisper, but Kylo raised a finger and tried to look threatening.

"I told you not to move away from the floor."

"But I used the Force! I was good!" Kore insisted. It was true, she was gifted. But Kylo knew he had responsibility for her, he should have been able to control her. Only she was so funny! Kore laughed and ran away.

"Hey! Damn it, Kore!" Kylo had cursed, but the girl had never stopped laughing. She seemed so happy to be there. She wasn't afraid of anything or anyone.

"Try to catch me!" she replied.

Kylo had looked around. He could have stopped her with the Force. He could have reached out and tripped her.

For a moment he remembered the memory of Chewbecca chasing him on the Falcon and pretending not to be able to reach him. For a moment he felt a little more Ben Solo. For a moment he sent it all off and ran after Kore down the corridors, listening to the little girl laughing.

Then she had reached the outer deck and Kylo had to stop her. He had dragged her towards him with the Force and had lifted her up in the air in front of him.

"You don't have to get into trouble, have I been clear?"

Kore had nodded.

"You won't make jokes about stormtroopers, promise?"

She had smiled and nodded again.

"The same rules also apply to Apple, okay?"

"Yes, Master Ren."

"At 0600 standards p.m. you must be in your room, you must have washed and changed and you must be ready for dinner. You can go wherever you want, except on the maintenance and command rooms, do not touch anything and do not break anything, okay?"

Kore had nodded again. Eventually Kylo had let her go and she had started running after a passing BB unit again. Kylo had secretly turned one last time to look at her. She was funny.

Anyway, Phasma had found her wandering the corridor outside the meeting room and had tried to take her away. But she hadn't stopped complaining.

"Commander Ren, she was out here."

"Master Ren, I wasn't doing anything wrong! I was chasing... something. I swear to you! It was orange like Hugs' hair!"

Pryde hid the laugh. Hux snorted. Millicent had run away again. He knew he had to deal with it.

He got up from his chair and motioned for Phasma to follow him. In his mind he had never stopped wondering why Ren wanted to keep Kore with him, moreover on the Starkiller Base: a child like Kylo Ren was already enough, but two! A disaster. Phasma had given him the baby.

"Hi General" Kore said softly, with a shy smile on her lips. Hux had snorted, but had motioned for Phasma to give him the little girl.

Armitage picked her up. He would not have sentenced a girl for mocking right away. He wasn't like his father and had no intention of becoming one. He wouldn't insult Kore for nothing. Kore had brought a little cheer to that shitty place.

"Now Kore, where's the cat?"

"What is a cat?"

"That orange thing you saw is an animal, a cat and it's called Millicent."

"Is it poisonous?" Kore looked him in the eye with a frightened expression. Where did Kylo say the baby came from? Ah right, Atollon. Giant spiders. Armitage shook his head.

"No, it's absolutely harmless, at best it can scratch you on the hands if you're not careful, but you're always careful. So, you want to tell me where the cat is?"

Kore pointed to a door.

"How did she get into the observatory?"

"I put her in."

"Do you think Master Ren would agree if he found out that you entered a control room?"

"Oh no! I didn't know! Please don't tell him!"  
Kore was about to cry. She really cared, she really liked being there, she had fun and tried to behave well and follow the rules in principle. Above all, she was not his responsibility.

"Come on, let's get that cat back."

Armitage entered the room, placed Kore on the large hexagonal table in the center of the small room and picked up Millicent. That cat ate too much, it was almost heavier than the child.

"Can I touch it?" Kore asked. Armitage nodded and held it in his arms.

"Oh! It's soft!" she exclaimed.

Hux took the opportunity to pour himself a drink. That room was always well stocked, his personal supply of red rum was never empty. They remained silent until Millicent jumped off the table.

Kore put her hands on the table to look at the cat below her and suddenly projected the blue hologram of the Galaxy.

"Wow!" she exclaimed "What is it?!"

"It's the Galaxy, Kore" Hux replied bored. He poured himself another glass.

"It's huge! Where are we? Can you show it to me, please?"

Oh God. Could he say no? She was a little girl. An adorable little girl. Nobody in their right mind would have told her no (nobody except his father, if he was still alive. Fortunately Armitage Hux was not his father). Hux got up and started to handle on the map.

"We are here. This is the core of the Galaxy. This is the middle rim and this is the outer rim. The planet we are on is called Ilum and it is very important because it is full of kyber crystals, which are very powerful."

"Powerful as Master Ren?"

"Yes... let's say they look like his sword. You have to ask him this. There are other planets full of very useful things. There are the mineral-rich planets like Kijimi and the fuel-filled planets like Kessel."

"Martha always says that Kessel's are lucky motherfuckers."

" ** _Kore_**! You must not repeat certain words!"  
If his father had heard him say _motherfucker_ at six he would have beaten him to death. Well he did it anyway, though...

"I'm sorry! Martha never told me it was a bad word... But she says they are lucky. She says that if Nokse finds out that they give her fuel he will blow them all up, like bombs."

"Nokse? Who is...?"

Wait up. Nokse? Snoke. Snoke was the enemy they were afraid of and... Kessel was cheating on the First Order! He was giving away some of the extractions to the Resistance! Fuck.

"Kore, don't move. Stay exactly where you are, okay? I'll be right back!" Armitage rushed into the neighboring room.

"Ren!" he stopped the meeting. Kylo refused to admit it, but at that moment he was so grateful to Hux for stopping that exhausting meeting with the generals.

"What?"

"The girl, she has information."

Kylo got up and the generals started to follow him. He stopped them. "You are dismissed" he ordered them. Kore had no reason to be exposed to those snakes.

Ren entered the room. He took off his mask, placed it on the table without worrying about it. It wasn't important. Not as much as Kore looking at him smiling.

"Kore... What did you hear from Martha?" Kylo asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is sure to have more than thirty chapters and I need to decently explain the evolution of relationships between the characters. I assure you that later you will be satisfied and the smutty part will arrive. But first I need Kore to grow up. Let me know if you like characters😊❤️


	6. Everywhere - Fleetwood Mac

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kore grows stronger and happier, while Hux makes Ren understand that he alone cannot be able to raise the child.

_We better make a start_  
_You better make it soon_  
_Before you break my heart_  
_Oh I... I want to be with you everywhere_

**_Everywhere - Fleetwood Mac_**  
~~~

Kore had revealed many useful things, showing everyone that she was indispensable for the First Order. Not that anyone wanted to get rid of her at the Base, even if she gave Phasma a lot of headache; she often found the girl running on the feet of her soldiers.

Kylo understood that he had to make her move, run, jump. He had told her what the Force was, where it came from, how it could be used. Kore usually, during dinner, while he taught her these lessons, looked at him as if he were telling her a fairy tale. It wasn't exactly what he wanted to do, but the girl remembered everything and this was important.

In any case, Kore was dying to go back on the snow, her clothes were ready and Kylo knew he had to train her somehow. Hux was right when he pointed out that Kore was only six years old.

"She just wants to play, she doesn't care about the Force" he had commented.

Kore used the Force without even realizing it, but Armitage was right. She wanted to play. Then Kylo would make her play.

The snow was cold, wet and brighter than the sun that shone on the desert hills. Kore had never seen anything like this. It was beautiful. She was happy on that planet. Kylo had taken her away from that horrible place. Now she no longer had to work between the gears of the passing ships and she no longer had to cry every time she was hungry. Her food was not rationed, her clothes were always clean and she was never alone.

Kylo told her beautiful stories about the Sith and Jedi, about Luke Skywalker who had been so mean to him. Kore wasn't sure what was right or wrong, perhaps because Kylo wasn't either, but she understood something.

"Master Ren, I don't want to be a Jedi or a Sith" Kore said, hopping on the snow beside him. They had been walking in the forest for a while. Kylo allowed her to jump into the snow and move as far as she wanted. He could always sense her imprint in the Force.

"Really? And what do you want to be?"

"I... I want to be me."

Well... Kore was absolutely right, Kylo couldn't deny it. They had reached an area of the forest very dense and covered with snowdrifts.

"Well Kore, do you remember what I told you about the Force?"

"You told me it is something that is inside the whole Galaxy, that it is everywhere and it is also within me and within you."

"Exactly. Force is like light, like energy, like breath. They are things that always exist, whether you see them or not. Do you understand me?"

Kore looked up at him and was visibly confused.

"Close your eyes" he said, "and breathe slowly".

Kore closed her eyes. She concentrated.

"Seek the Force. Seek it around you. Concentrate."

Kore's eyelids and teeth tightened. Obviously it was difficult for her, she was a child, but Kylo knew that she could do it. She was rough and young, but strong and indomitable.

Kore was looking for something like her around her and began to feel... something. Cold, the snow, but also hot, the kyber crystals that burned deep down the earth. The sound of the wind far away in the trees, the footprints of an animal and then... Kylo. Kylo was what was closest to her, she didn't know why, but she knew he was the answer.

Kylo had sat on the snow in front of her. He sensed that she was looking for the Force, he knew she had found it in him. What he didn't expect was for Kore to reach out to his face. He didn't have time to step back, nor did he want to. He wanted to see how far Kore was able to go.

The girl's hands touched his face and immediately Kylo wanted to escape. Kore was among his memories. Of course she was looking for him: she was looking for what was closest to her, she was looking for the little boy Ben Solo. For a moment, a fraction of a second, his own laugh echoed in his head when he was just a child.

"Enough" Kylo said. Kore opened his eyes. She smiled and backed away.

"Was I good?"

Kylo swallowed. She would become very powerful someday.

"Very good, Kore. Now we can play."

Kore exulted and started running again in the snow. "You won't catch me anyway!" she challenged him. Kylo laughed. There was no one there to remind him that he was the First Knight of Ren.  
~~~

"How did it go?" Hux asked Ren shortly after he returned to base. He had ordered his soldiers to accompany Kore to his room and told the girl to wash herself with hot water and change clothes.

In the meantime he had taken off his boots full of snow, had a quick shower and had reached the bridge.

He didn't like to drink, but that situation required him. What the fuck was going on with him? He was getting soft... Because of a little girl. A girl who was funny. He had saved a child, carried her in his arms at the Base and was teaching her to use the Force because... He wasn't sure. He just knew he wanted to do it and that Snoke had allowed him to.

On the deserted command bridge he had met Hux. Luckily neither of them had talked for a while. The general had shown him a clean glass and he had taken it, drinking the liquor. Halfway through the second glass Hux had spoken.

"How did it go, _what_?" Kylo had replied.

"You know, afternoon with daddy."

"I am not her father, nor am I going to be. I am her master, I must teach her the Force."

"Well it looks like Kore is having a great time..."

"Why do you think that's not enough?"

Nothing could be hidden from Kylo Ren. Armitage snorted. "Ren, she must learn to read, write, fight. She must study the geography and the history of the Galaxy. She must know technology and a lot of other things. You will have to go on missions and so, what will you do?"

Kylo sighed. Hux was right. "I'm not going to send her back to Atollon. Kore stays here with me."

"With _us_."

Kylo glanced at the other man. "How dare you..."

"You need help and I won't let you feed Kore to those bastards of Pryde and Engell!"

"Why would you be different?!"

"Because like you I know what it means to have a **shitty family**! And I'm not going to let Kore suffer anyway! I care about her."

Kylo shook his head. He had never been so amazed in his life. What a fucking situation. Moreover, he could not contest Hux, in the end... Armitage Hux, the skinny ginger guy, was right. Damn.

"Why do you care?"

"I don't know. In the same way I think you don't even know completely what you are doing. I just know that she is special and maybe it has nothing to do with the Force for me. Things have changed since she was here. She brought..."

 _Hope_. Hux thought so. He knew that Ren had heard, but neither of them said anything. It was a strange situation.

"What do you have in mind, General?" Kylo finally asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know about you, but I think the idea of Kylo running through the snow to play with Kore is adorable😍


	7. Home - Michael Buble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just another chapter to understand the evolution of relationships between characters. Soon there will be a time jump in the story and new things will come out.

_May be surrounded by_   
_A million people I_   
_Still feel all alone_   
_Just wanna go home_   
_Oh, I miss you, you know_

**_Home - Michael Buble_**  
~~~

Kore woke up at 0700 standard a.m.. A droid brought her breakfast, she washed and wore one of those black suits that had been given to her. At 0715 standard a.m. her room door opened and Master Ren expected to find her standing in front of him, ready to train.

Usually he preferred to train her in the open air, but the climate on Ilum was not always mild. Anyway he kept her running for a long time, teaching her balance, telling her to focus on her power, on everything that made her feel stronger, especially when she was tired. Kore always focused on him. Every day she became more resistant and always had an incredible energy.

At 1200 standard, she had lunch with Kylo, then Hux went to pick her up and took her for a couple of hours to the observatory, where he explained everything he knew about the geography, history and technologies of the Galaxy.

Then Kore could play the rest of the afternoon, until 0600 standard p.m., when she had to have dinner with Kylo. At the end of the day Kylo sat next to her on the bed, he opened a book (a book borrowed from Hux... He had nothing from his childhood) and taught Kore to recognize the letters.

When Kylo was to be absent for missions she remained in the company of Hux or Phasma. Phasma kept her together with her stormtroopers, taught her some discipline. Hux made her do whatever she wanted, as long as she didn't bother.

Kore never really created a problem. The girl was learning quickly. It was a strange balance, what was being established at Starkiller Base.

As they proceeded with the construction of the cannons and conquered the Galaxy thanks to Kylo Ren (who became stronger and more fearful every day), in the Base the mood had never been better. Everyone, literally everyone loved Kore. It was impossible not to love her. Who had ever seen a girl on a military base?

Yet the work was going great, the technicians had never been so productive, even the officers of all ranks felt a great relief when they met Kore in the corridors of the Base. Maybe because Kylo Ren had never vented his unrestrained anger on one of his non-commissioned officers since she arrived. Not even on Hux.  
~~~

Kylo Ren was returning from Kashijik. It had been fucking hard to take possession of the major mining centers on the planet. He was tired. He had fought tenaciously for hours.

The Resistance was well armed in those places, defending their deposits, but the First Order eventually managed to pillage them all. It had been difficult however. He just wanted to go back...

Fuck.

He was about to say _home_.

He shook his head to push the thought away. He had to call the Base. "Here is Commander Ren, from Kashijik."

"Commander Ren, we receive you, here is General Hux."

General Hux, along with other non-commissioned officers from the base, was ready to receive good news. Lately the crates of the First Order had swelled. Nothing would have been possible without the information provided by Kore.

The girl was there with them. Phasma couldn't help Hux, as she was busy with the training, so Hux had to bring Kore with him.

In fact, everyone was happy to have her there. As soon as she heard her master's name, she forgot Millicent, who she was cuddling, and ran to the table.

"Armie! Is that Kylo?" she screamed. Mitaka laughed.

"Yes Kore, now shut up please."

"HELLO MASTER REN!" Kore screamed without listening to him.

Kylo was smiling. Nobody could see him, so he allowed himself to smile. In a way, the fact that Kore asked about him gave him a sense of pride. As much as Hux spoiled her, Kore always and only sought him.

"Hi little one."

"Kylo we're live with the non-commissioned officers of the Base" Hux said.

Fuck. Ok. Calm and control.  
"I know" Kylo only replied.

"WHEN ARE YOU COMING BACK?" Kore screamed again. They knew they shouldn't have let her speak, but... She was so cute! Who in the First Order had ever seen someone so cute?

"I'm coming back. Everything went wonderfully. Kashijik is ours and so are its deposits. The foundations of resistance are burning."

"Excellent" Hux said.

"YESTERDAY I KIDNAPPED MILLIE AND GENERAL HUX DIDN'T CATCH ME RED-HANDED BECAUSE I USED THE FORCE!"  
Kylo laughed. He laughed loudly. And everyone did the same, even Hux.

"I'm very proud of you, keep practicing, I'll be soon... I'll be back soon."

 **Fuck** , why did he keep thinking about _home_?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These were Kore's first months on Starkiller Base during its construction. What do you think? Let me know with a comment!😊


	8. Demons - Imagine Dragons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three years have passed.  
> The age of the characters, as regards Kylo and Armitage, refers to the indications that you can also find on Wookipedia. The time jumps are obviously necessary to be able to proceed at a certain pace, but I will try not to create plot holes here and there.

_Don't get too close_  
_It's dark inside_  
_It's where my demons hide_

**_Demons - Imagine Dragons_**  
~~~

_ 3 years later: _  
_ Kore - 9 years old _  
_ Kylo - 24 years old _  
_ Armitage - 29 years old _

Hux hated playing hide and seek, but Kore loved playing hide and seek. The Base was immense. There were thousands, perhaps millions of places to hide. Kore always found him. Anyway he would have done this and more for her. He just couldn't imagine life at Starkiller Base anymore without her.

Yes, he asked himself how it was possible that Snoke had never asked about her. Never. Maybe because the First Order business was going great, Kylo Ren had never been so lethal, he himself had never been more energetic. Snoke probably didn't care why things were going well, he only needed to extend his shadow over the galaxy, over the whole galaxy.

Hux thought about these things as he hugged himself in a closet on floor 45 of the Starkiller Base.

"Hux!" Kylo thundered, opening the closet door. Usually, when he returned from his missions, there was an unprecedented rule that Kore ran to meet him at his first step at the Base entrance and Hux followed him explaining all the progress of the girl during his absence. It hadn't happened that morning. Kore was not there.

"Where the fuck is Kore ?!" Kylo screamed again. Hux snorted, grabbed him by the collar and pulled him into the closet.

"What the fuck are you doing?!"

"Kore is looking for me."

"What..."

"We're playing hide and seek. I've been in exactly for thirty-six minutes and twenty-two seconds. It never takes her more than forty minutes to find me."

"Let me go!"

"Ssshhh, listen."

In the distance, in the corridor, Kylo heard the sound of the girl's small steps.  
"Armie, I know you're here!" Kore screamed.

While she was still looking for him, Kylo took the opportunity to ask Hux how things had been with Kore lately.

Kylo had been away for a month. He had often faced the Resistance, had been injured on his back and had been painful. It had taken time. Every day he went to bed he thought about Kore, how she was, about Hux who took care of her when he wasn't there. By now they were used to it: they were becoming the family they had never had, just for her. Kore was special.

"She has grown at least three inches in a month."

"Three inches in a month?!"

"She is now one meter twenty-nine centimeters high and weighs... Thirty kilos, approximately."

"Thirty?"

Suddenly the closet door opened.  
"Found!" Kore exclaimed, then looked up at Kylo. "Master Ren! You are back!"

Kore didn't stop thinking about the rules. It was impossible to teach her to manage the demonstration of her emotions. She threw herself into Kylo's arms. He came out of the closet and hugged her, holding her close to his chest.

\- You're hurt - Kore thought. She had become stronger. Much stronger. Kylo taught her to manage her Force and she was not afraid to use it. The two of them shared a special bond: they were tied in the Force. Kylo still wondered why, but sometimes he didn't care: he was only happy that she was his pupil.

\- It's nothing serious - he replied, letting her go. He was glad to be back.  
~~~

Kylo and Armitage had become almost friends over the past two years. Let's say they were civilians with each other, for the good of the girl.

Actually they shared much more than they imagined. In different ways both had had a difficult childhood. Furthermore, they understood that they had to agree on how to educate Kore, so they had to talk a lot. Bottles of liquor ran out in half the time and that afternoon was no exception.

Kore was resorting to the usual BB unit in the lobby beyond the mirror that separated the two rooms. She couldn't see them.

"I believe she had nightmares" Armitage confided to him.

"You _believe_?"

"I'm pretty sure. I heard her cry and she was often very tired in the morning."

"Why didn't you inform me before?"

"You would have been more vulnerable."

Had Hux thought of _him_?

"She needs you, as much as I bother to admit it. Only you can understand her completely. She belongs to you" Armitage added, as if he could have read his thoughts.

"No. She doesn't belong to anyone" Kylo whispered, taking another sip of liquor.  
~~~

Kylo and Kore had finished dinner. Convincing her to eat a vegetable dish had been difficult, but Kylo knew how to be authoritative and Kore knew how to be obedient. Then Kore put on her black pajamas and went under the covers with Apple. She had never stopped sleeping with the doll. Kylo sat down next to her and tucked her blankets.

"Are you comfortable?" he asked and she nodded "Armitage told me you had bad dreams".  
Kore looked down and twisted one of the doll's braids around her fingers.  
"You know I can see them if you don't want to tell me."

"I know, but don't do it. It tickles me in the head."

"I know it bothers you."

Kore sighed. She knew she could trust Kylo, but she was so afraid of that dream that she didn't want to talk about it. She tried to hold back the tears, because she knew that Kylo didn't like seeing her cry. It made him sad.

"I... It's the worst dream of all. I think it's the thing that scares me the most."

"You know you have to fight your fears, you know you have to draw strength from them."

"But from this I can't!"

"Why?"

"Because it's about you. I dreamed of a girl who hurt you right here" Kore said, sliding her finger from Kylo's right eyebrow to his chest "with a blue lightsaber and... And then she wanted to take me away from you and... I don't want Kylo, I don't want you to go away from me anymore."

Kylo now understood. That was not something she was able to fight and that frightened her. The terror of being separated from everything she had, without being able to prevent it.

"Kore you don't have to be afraid of this, because I will teach you to be stronger than that girl and together we will defeat her, okay?" Kylo said.

Kore smiled and nodded, then picked up the book she had on the bedside table. She opened it on the first page. "Darth Revan's Adventures on Planet Jedha" Kore read aloud. The girl made a commitment to read the first page, but Kylo knew of her growing tiredness. He stopped her and took the book.

"Let's do this, for tonight you sleep and I read the book for you. Only for tonight."

Kylo began to read until he realized that Kore had slowly slipped on her pillow next to him and had fallen asleep clutching the doll.  
~~~

_«Cold. Blood. The chest torna apart. An almost blind eye. The snow, stained with red. A dazzling blue light and furious eyes in front of him. Oh, he's not the monster. No, he is not a monster. He must survive, he must prevent it. And then the cry of pain. The cry of terror. "Kylo! Armie! HELP!". It's Kore. Kore. They're taking it away from him. Kore. KORE!»_

Kylo woke up drenched in sweat. A cry of terror ripped through the silence of the night. Kylo didn't worry about anything but grabbing his sword and rushing into the girl's room. She slept a few doors away from him.

Kylo opened the door with the Force and activated his lightsaber. Kore was completely in tears under the covers. She trembled like a leaf in winter. The room was deserted.

"Kylo..." she whispered. He shook his head and deactivated the saber. She was the priority. Kylo sat on the bed and picked her up, holding her close to his chest.

For a moment he remembered when his mother consoled him from nightmares. She had never tried to understand what was the reason behind those fears. He would have been different. "It's all right, little one. You are with me. I will cancel these bad dreams, I promise you."

After a few minutes Kore's breathing subsided and she stopped crying. Kylo drew circles with the palm of his hand on her back.

Suddenly Hux appeared in the doorway. The man sighed and shook his head, running a hand through his hair.

"Did she call you?" Kylo asked him in a low voice. Hux nodded. This time he too had seen the dream. She had called him, she had asked for help from both.

"We'll talk about it tomorrow. I'm with her tonight" Kylo added. Hux nodded.

"Coffee?" Armitage asked and the other nodded.

Well yes... It was a weird fucking family.  
~~~

"What do they mean?" Armitage asked. By now he had understood that those dreams were not random, that Kylo had seen them too, that they were not only the child's unconscious fears.

"I don't know, but I'm afraid they can become true sooner or later."

"What can we do?"

Kylo sensed when Armitage was worried. He was relieved that Hux didn't have the Force, otherwise he would have noticed how much more apprehensive Kylo was than he was when it concerned Kore.

"We can only make her stronger. Time has come to teach her how to fight properly."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh yes, Rey will also have her part in the story, but she will appear later (from a chronological point of view I will try to be faithful to the year in which the events of The Force Awakens and The Last Jedi took place, therefore it will be necessary to wait for Kylo to be thirty years old and Kore fifteen years old)


	9. I will wait - Mumford & Sons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. This is kind of embarassing, but you know, children grow up, they ask embarassing questions! And Phasma's not the most delicate woman. Just like Kylo isn't the most delicate man.

_And bow my head_   
_Keep my heart slow_   
_'Cause I will wait, I will wait for you_

**_I will wait - Mumford & Sons_**  
~~~

Kylo Ren and Armitage Hux worked separately, but military missions required the commitment of both. In the previous three years the domains of the First Order had expanded, but internal rebellions did not stop. Political divisions were everywhere, on every planet, sometimes resulting in a civil war and the First Order was forced to intervene. Kylo was forced to intervene. The consensus towards the Order was growing together with the consensus towards the New Republic, which however was slowly crumbling. Ren and Hux knew that as soon as the weapon was completed, Snoke would order the destruction of the Hosnian system, home of the New Galactic Senate, but until then Kylo Ren would have had to travel continuously across the Galaxy to quell the riots.

It was frustrating. The two were on conference call with the other First Order generals, but Kylo was not listening. Hux argued animatedly with Pryde, his fists clenched on the telecommunication table.

"We can't allow Star Destroyers to be pulverized by speeders! God damn speeders! You have to improve the performance of your guns!" he kept screaming. Kylo, out of the corner of his eye, looked at Kore who was writing in a corner of the room.

It had been his idea: Kore didn't go to school, but she had to learn to do all things right. As soon as she was able to write the basic words (her name, his name, Armitage's name, tree, snow, lightsaber, First Order and so on) Kylo had given her her first diary and a calligraphy set. Kore wrote every day, just as he had told her to do.

She was there, lying on her tummy on the floor, with her feet in the air, humming something and writing in her notebook. Her hair had darkened over the years, but had kept red and orange highlights. Kylo had taught her to braid and she hadn't given up combing that way anymore. Kore's eyes, when he found her, looked dark, but growing their color had become a mixture of emerald and hazelnut. Occasionally Kylo felt that she was beginning to look like Hux. Those two spent too much time together. Luckily there was something she and Hux would never share.

\- What are you doing, little one? - Kylo asked her through the Force. Kore didn't look up, but smiled. Kylo was always there for her, never left her alone and it was comforting.

\- I'm writing. -

\- Read me? -

\- Okay, but it's a secret. -

\- Always. -

Kore put the pen down on the floor and started reading for him.

\- Today I am happy because Master Ren is still here and I haven't had bad dreams because I am now sleeping in his bedroom. Also today I managed to destroy all obstacles with the Force and Master Ren was very proud of me. Armie says that soon he will have to leave again and that I must be strong and not cry anymore, but when he leaves I don't feel him in my mind anymore and I'm afraid that the girl with the blue lightsaber will kill him. Maybe I shouldn't be afraid because Master Ren is the strongest knight in the Galaxy, but I would like to be bigger so I could help him. Maybe if I get good enough next time he takes both me and Armie on a mission. Maybe in the rest of the Galaxy there are other children like me. -

Kylo held back the lump in his throat that was about to choke him. He had no intention of showing himself more vulnerable than Kore already made him, despite the fact that she had become the most imperative reason to return to the Base alive. Hux ended the communication eventually.

"I _quit_! I have had enough of these snooty, incompetent and childish fuc..."

"Hux, the words, there's a girl with us."

"Fine."

Hux poured himself a glass and snorted. Each time it was a losing battle against those obtuse puppets.

"They should put super-fast cannons on the roofs of ships, cannons that can rotate and fire in all directions. Boom! Peeum, peeum! BOOM!" Kore began to say, imitating his cannon shots. Kylo nodded.

"She's right. Have smaller, short-range guns built to keep the speeders from getting too close to the core of the Destroyers, like those of a light freighter."

Hux nodded. It was not the first time that one of Kore's childhood fantasies had found practical application. They were about to decide to leave the communications room when Kore spoke again.

"Why am I the only girl on the Base?" she asked.  
Kylo and Hux exchanged glances.

"Well because you were the only child I found on the mission and I took you away from that bad place because you are special and we have no intention that anything bad can happen to you."

"Okay, but where do the kids come from then?"

Fuck. Ren thanked Snoke and his knights who had forged the mask for him, so Hux wouldn't see how blushed he was. Hux looked at him and spoke to him with the lip.

"Phasma" he said.

Quite right. Phasma was a woman. She could have explained the question of female blood and everything else. Damn. Kore was growing up.  
~~~

"So you always need a boy and a girl to make a child?" Kore asked Phasma while a stormtrooper carried her on the shoulder. She couldn't stop her duties, but Ren and Hux were desperate: she was more or less the only woman they trusted enough to entrust the little girl to her.

"Exactly Kore, a man and a woman. Men and women are different because they have different reproductive organs between their legs. The females have the vagina, the males have the penis. The penis must enter the vagina. This is called sex."

"It hurts?" Kore asked with a worried and vaguely disgusted expression.

"Most of the time not at all, on the contrary it can be very nice if you do it with a person you like so much."

"And every time you do it, a child comes out?"

"Not always. A baby may come out nine months after you did it, but you have to wait until you become an adult."

"What does it mean?"

"It means many things, but you will have to talk about it with your doctor. Just remember that being an adult means being aware, being sure you really want it."

Kore nodded and smiled, then jumped off the stormtrooper's shoulders. "Bye, see you!" she greeted both of them running away.

Kore joined Kylo. She always knew where he was when he was at the Base, it was enough for her to reach him through Force. She found him on the sixty-sixth floor deck. When they were in public Kore knew the rules of behavior with Kylo and Armitage: no hugs and no cuddles. Kylo was to be called Master Ren and Armie was to be called General Hux. Kore only had to speak when asked a question. Sometimes it was difficult to keep the rules with her when they saw her coming trotting on her little black boots. However, Kore stopped in front of Kylo like a figurine and lowered her head in greeting and respect.

"Have you talked to Phasma?" he asked. Kore nodded, starting to walk beside him, trying to keep Ren's fast pace. "Did you learn anything useful?"

"Yes, Phasma explained to me how children are made. She said it is very nice to do it if you do it with a person you like so much, but you have to be adults to do it."

"Phasma is right, did she explain what happens when..." Kylo tried to ask her the fateful question about menstruation. He would have had no idea how to explain it to him, but Kore started talking again.

"So I thought that when I am an adult we can make a child!"

"What... **NO!** " Kylo thundered. It wasn't exactly what Kylo hoped she would understand, damn it!

He didn't realize he had really yelled at her. He never had. Kore made a small jump backwards, frightened.She widened her eyes, which filled with tears and her small lips began to tremble.

\- Don't cry - Kylo ordered her.  
Kore swallowed hard and held back tears.

"Can I... Can I go to... To General Hux?" she asked fearfully. Kylo Ren nodded and watched her run away. He could pretend it wasn't true, but he knew he had hurt her.  
~~~

Hux joined Ren and Phasma in the main command room. The room was full of technicians and employees, computer engineers and stormtroopers, it was not the right place for such a discussion, but the General was furious. He approached Ren and hissed angrily.

"Kore is _desperate_."

"Well you shouldn't always go along with her" Ren replied. The metallic voice of his mask concealed the guilt he refused to recognize.

"She said you said you didn't like her!"

Kylo sighed. "Did she tell you what she asked me?"

"No..."

"Well, it looks like Phasma explained to Kore what... _sex_ is."

"It was what we wanted, she solved a problem, what's **your** fucking problem?"

"Kore has come to tell me that Phasma has told her that sex can be, _ehrr_ , pleasant if done with a person you consider appreciable."

"I still don't follow you."

"Kore told me that when she grows up she wants to have a baby with me and I screamed at her not."

"Oh. I see... Well find a way to explain yourself later, because she is intractable and won't listen to anyone other than you."

Kylo nodded and walked away. Hux stayed with Phasma.

"I just told her the truth" the woman said and Hux nodded.

"I suppose so" he replied and sighed. "Honestly, so much time has passed that I don't think I remember... how it is."

Phasma took a deep breath.  
"You... Do you want it? Do you want to fuck me?" she asked. Armitage turned to her. He couldn't believe...

"Fuck yes" he replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter there'll be smut, I swear. Thanks for your patience. ☺️


	10. Pray - JRY & RuthAnne

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMUT  
> \- Phasma/Armitage Hux  
> \- Blowjob, anal sex, light dom/sub

_I wanna throw it all away_   
_For tonight, and the day another day_   
_It's just you and me_   
_And I'm on my knees_   
_Would you pray for me_

**_Pray - JRY & RuthAnne_**  
~~~

"Fuck!" Armitage cursed, stumbling over his own feet as he entered his quarters with Phasma. He had rarely seen her without armor, but he remembered her ice-blue eyes and short blonde hair. She had an Amazonian body, strong and brave, muscular and tenacious and... he liked it.

He liked that big firm ass that he had never stopped tightening while kissing her on the neck and pushing her into his room. Phasma was not noisy, she only allowed herself a few muffled moans, a few grunts as she frantically got rid of the heavy chrome armor and dropped it on the ground here and there, freeing her wide hips, her full breasts, big and soft, and the hands that finally they could touch and unkempt his ginger hair.

"Hux, you're so impatient," Phasma murmured and he shook his head.

"I've waited long enough" he said, slapping her ass hard.

She grabbed his jacket and tore it away from his chest: under it Armitage wore only a simple black T-shirt, from which she could see the slender but defined shape of his muscles. The General had a strength that no one would have imagined, but that strength was dictated by the desperate desire for something that had been denied for too long.

He pounced on her neck again, while Phasma tilted her head back. Hux kissed, licked, bitten her; he was frantic, messy, his saliva was everywhere and it was fine. Neither of them would ever have been a cuddle and caress guy. Certain behaviour would have been fine only for Ren, who behind that mask was nothing more than an incurable and tormented romantic.

They didn't care about love, they needed to let off steam on each other's bodies. Phasma grabbed the hem of Hux's trousers, undid the zipper and buttons and lowered them only as necessary.

In the meantime he had walked backwards to the desk where he had leaned. He had put his hands on her hips, squeezing them tightly.

"We agreed not to kiss each other" Armitage said, "but you don't seem to have said anything about blowjobs. On your knees now, and suck my cock" he ordered.

Phasma did not rebel. She put her hand in his underwear and grabbed his hard cock. It was long, not too thick and surrounded at the base by trimmered red curls that covered it to the balls.

She knelt in front of him as Hux had ordered her. She stroked it with her hand a few times, then tasted it. Her tongue surrounded the head of his cock, until she drank a drop of pre-seminal fluid.

Phasma was sure Armitage was impatient and didn't want to be teased for long. She finally opened her mouth and took it in halfway, starting to suck it hard, surrounding it with her tongue and licking it all the way.

"Oh shit! Come on, be good, down your throat!" he exclaimed.

Hux slipped his hands through her blonde hair and pushed her to swallow his cock entirely, until he felt her lips touch his pubic hair. Phasma choked around his cock, saliva accumulated in her mouth, she spat everything on him until it dribbled on his balls.

They needed that, no kindness, no grace, no mercy.

Eventually he let her go. Phasma gasped for a moment, taking a breath of fresh air, but Armitage was not satisfied, perhaps he would never have been satisfied.

"Clean up" he said again, grabbed her by the hair and forced her to lick his balls. Phasma drank again that mixture of saliva and seminal fluid and swallowed everything.

She was used to commanding her men as puppets, and now that a man commanded her, she couldn't be more excited. He had been accustomed to being underestimated and degraded by all who thought they were better than him and to command someone in that way made him feel a free man.

Hux grunted when Phasma took his balls in his mouth and sucked them greedily to dry them. He had had enough, the time had come to screw her badly. Armitage motioned her to get up, then pushed her against the desk.

"Down on the desk" he said and Phasma obeyed. He grabbed her pants and lowered them to his knees.  
"Oh yes, look at yourself. A big, fat ass all for me. That's what I want, I want to fuck your ass. Open it for me."

She slipped her hands over the firm buttocks and separated them, showing him her shiny wet pussy and the tight hole in her ass. Hux spat on it.

"Shit yes, let's get this ass wide open for me, I'm going to fuck you with my fingers and then come inside your ass, until it is completely filled, what do you say?"

"Yes."

"Yes, what?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good."

Hux's long, slender fingers penetrated her ass. Phasma was tight, but she was not delicate. She was not afraid of pain, none of them feared it. Two of his fingers pumped tirelessly inside her and her pussy tightened around the void, her ass twitched around his fingers.

Phasma moaned faintly, clinging tightly to the edge of the desk. It was good, so fucking good and it was exactly what she needed. Getting rid of responsibilities, being folded under the hands of a severe and ruthless man like him, a General.

Armitage was in desperate need to command, his growing self-esteem gave him the energy to command. Phasma's ass had grown wide enough to accommodate his cock and he couldn't wait any longer.

"I'm going to fuck this ass" he whispered through clenched teeth, picking up his cock and guiding it towards her.

Hux spat again on her and on the tip of his hard shaft, then, with a single stroke, he penetrated her. He didn't need to go too far, he intended to take only what he needed. Phasma wasn't asking for more than what he was giving her and he wasn't going to be generous.

"Fuck!" Phasma swore, while her clitoris touched the edge of the desk and rubbed against it. He was perfect, violent, intense, out of control. Hux was fucking frantically, snarling like a dog in heat, angry and full of anger to vent. It was so good.

"Fuck yes! That's right!" he screamed. Her ass was tightened to the right point, she welcomed him perfectly, she milked him just as he wanted.

Her buttocks danced and slapped each other with each blow. He had grabbed her hips and was driving deeper and deeper, with increasing strength. It was exactly what he needed. One more stroke and he was on the verge of orgasm.

Phasma moaned, her wet pussy dripping on the floor, the walls of her pussy tightened into an intense orgasm, while Hux went all the way, completely filling her ass by emptying the balls from his cum inside her.

"Yes!" he finally grunted, freeing himself from that orgasm which he had been holding for too long.

In the end they were both out of breath and out of energy. Armitage withdrew slowly, so as not to hurt her further, then put her pants back in place and helped her get up from her desk.

With a quick gesture she brought her hair back to the back of her neck. She sighed and Armitage breathed slowly.

"Well, that was satisfactory" she said, starting to recover the scattered parts of her armor.

"Yes. Thank you."

"No, _I_ thank _you_."

She was almost dressed, only the chrome helmet was missing.

"Same day, same time, next week?" Armitage asked, putting on his black jacket and combing his hair again. Phasma nodded.

"Seems perfect. See you Hux."

"See you, Phas."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it. That's the chapter. Pure smut.


	11. Brother - Pearl Jam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kore is not exactly Nobody, you'll see.

_Oh, little sister, you and me can rise above_

**_Brother - Pearl Jam_**  
~~~

Kore was to be typed. By now she was almost 10 years old and being a permanent member of the First Order she had to be entered in the database.

Kylo had told her that she should go to the Starkiller Base Doctor and that they would take a blood sample from her. Kore hadn't blinked. She was a tempered child.

The same afternoon Kore was subjected to DNA testing, the doctor urgently requested the presence of Commander Ren in her laboratory. She insisted on leaving the girl in the next room, ignoring the possibility that she and Kylo could communicate differently, then showed the database with the typologies of all members of the First Order.

"I don't understand. You're making me waste precious time" Kylo complained, but the doctor insisted. She showed him the profile of the little girl.

Kylo Ren paled and backed away. For a moment he felt the Force abandon him in shock. It made no sense, it made no sense. Fuck. Eventually he had to sit down.

"This is not... No, she is... She comes from the most disgusting hole in the Galaxy, she comes from nothing! How is this possible?!" Kylo yelled "Do you have any idea what this means for me?! For her?! He could take her away from me!"  
~~~

Snoke never asked for anything about the girl. Oh he knew what was going on at the base. He knew what was going on inside Kylo Ren: his bond with Kore was growing, obviously.

He hadn't foreseen that she would become what she was going to become, but he knew that the bond would sooner or later be formed: both were powerful in the Force and the girl's strength would only grow over time.

Snoke would have wisely used that symbiosis between the two, that growing need for each other. He would only fuel the conflict inside his pupil, feed the girl's dark Force and eventually use it to secure eternal dominion over the Galaxy.

He just had to wait.  
~~~

Armitage was lying on Phasma's bed. She was wearing her chrome armor again after yet another fuck.

He was an intense lover. Hux had accumulated years and years of sexual frustration. Basically he liked to pin her face down on the mattress and fuck her fiercely. He was a much more gifted man than expected and his libido was insatiable.

Phasma had even found herself breaking the rules for him: more than once she had taken off her helmet to kneel between her legs under the observatory table and had greedily sucked his cock until she swallowed his cum. They were quite passionate.

"Can we meet again tonight?" Armitage asked.

Phasma wore the silver shin guards. "I don't know Hux, I have work to do."

"Okay. Call me when..."

BOOM. BOOM. BOOM.  
"Hux. I know you're there, get out" Kylo ordered.

Hux swore and put on his uniform pants, then opened the door.  
"I would be a little busy at the moment, wha..." Armitage said, but when he noticed the other man's gaze in front of him, broken and full of tears, he understood that it was not just a whim.

Armitage turned to Phasma. The woman nodded. "Come in" he said.

For a moment it was a strange situation. Phasma asked Kylo to sit down, but he shook his head. "You should sit down, Armitage" he whispered. Hux looked at Phasma, then Kylo, then sat on the edge of the bed.

"You're scaring me Ren, is it Kore? Did something happen?" he asked, but the other didn't answer.

He handed him the datapad and motioned for him to read. Hux whitened and nearly passed out on the bed. In his hands was the personal file drawn up following Kore's typing.

_{Identification Code: **0000**_  
_Year of birth: **20 ABY**_  
_First Name: **Kore**_  
_Last Name: -_  
_Profession: -_  
_Family relationships in F.O. : **Brendol Hux, father; Armitage Hux, older brother** }_

"No, impossible!" Hux whispered, but his voice was broken by the trauma of that news.

Armitage believed he had got rid of all his family: he had killed that bastard of his father, but the son of a bitch had had the courage to do someone else what he had done to that poor wretch of his mother. And if it wasn't for Kylo...

Armitage dropped the datapad and cried. Nobody had ever seen Armitage Hux cry. He was the sadistic bastard of the First Order, at least he had been until recently.

"That son of a bitch... If you hadn't found her, I would never have known. I... How could I have known? And now... How the fuck I tell her... Phasma, how the fuck do I explain to Kore?" Hux sobbed.

Kylo could feel how destroyed he was by that news. All his life he had been psychologically sodomized by his father, Brendol Hux. His reputation as an illegitimate son had followed him all his life, had fueled his free malice against the whole world.

Then Kore had come and melted the ice around his heart. He had become for her the father he never had. Maybe that's why he had dedicated himself so much to her, maybe that's why he immediately felt tied to that little girl: they were really tied, the same blood flowed in their veins.

How could he explain it to her? Hey, am I your brother and I murdered our disgusting father? Kore could have hated him for the rest of his days, he would have killed himself at the thought.

Kylo didn't know what to do, he never had to console anyone. He did what he was best at, even though he hated to admit it: he did what his father would do. He sat on the bed next to Hux and put a hand on his shoulder, squeezing it a little. Brace yourself, he thought, as if he could feel it.

"She will understand. Kore is very... understanding. You know, you know her" Kylo said. He nodded. Yes, Kore would understand.

"There is one thing, anyway..." Kylo continued.

"What?" Armitage asked, wiping away the tears with one hand.

"She will take your last name if you recognize her."

"Obviously! She is not a bastard, she is my sister, and she will have everything she deserve rightfully!"

"Of course. But this means that, without your consent, I can't exercise any rights over her. I can't be her Master..." Kylo said.

Armitage looked at him. He was really afraid of losing her. He had never seen Kylo Ren look as human as he was then. For different reasons neither of them seemed to be able to breathe any more at the thought of losing Kore.

"You are connected, you two, somehow through the Force, aren't you?" Armitage asked.

Kylo nodded. He didn't know what it actually was either, but the more time passed, the more he felt he was connected in a special way with her. Hux sighed.

"I will find a way to solve this, but I swear to you that if you hurt her, in any way, I will kill you and all your Force will not help you."

Kylo nodded again and for the first time in his entire life he was afraid of the General. Phasma broke into the conversation.

"There is a very simple thing you can do to be both guardians of the child."

The two men simultaneously looked up at her. The following day Kore's personal data had changed.

_{Identification Code: **0000**_  
_Year of birth: **20 ABY**_  
_First Name: **Kore**_  
_Last Name: **Solo Hux**_  
_Profession: -_  
_Family relationships in F.O. : **Brendol Hux, father; Armitage Hux, older brother** }_

Neither asked the other if he intended to find her mother. She could rot in hell: the girl belonged to them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boom. Yes. She's an Hux.


	12. Leaving to stay - Jonny Lang

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter before another time jump. Finally we begin to understand the relationship of mutual belonging between the characters.

_This time I'm leaving to stay_  
_I'm walking away_

**_Leaving to stay - Jonny Lang_**  
~~~

They had decided to wait. Kylo had received a new communication from the Finalizer: a new uprising had broken out over Cato Neimoidia and threatened the airways necessary to supply the First Order bases in the system. He was leaving that evening.

They had agreed that they couldn't risk: Hux should have told Kore the whole truth about their blood bond only in the presence of Kylo. If Kore got angry and wasn't able to control her Force, she could have caused great damage and above all hurt Armitage. Kylo knew that Kore would never forgive herself.

"Is the ship ready?" Kylo asked. Phasma nodded. The whole stormtrooper division was already on board Ren's ship.

"Only Kore is missing. Where is she?" Armitage asked.

The moment he finished the sentence, Kylo felt the presence of the little girl returning to the base. He had given her permission to run freely through the snow on the uninhabited planet. All Ilum belonged to them and he never lost contact in the Force with the little girl, as long as they were on the same planet.

Kore was running, she was short of breath and excited. She had done something important, had the sincere perception that she had done something sensational. Kore stopped at the entrance as soon as she saw her strange family. She stood at attention and lowered her head, as had been taught. Kylo smiled, Armitage was proud to have such a disciplined sister.

"You can talk" Kylo said.

"Thank you, Master Ren. I found something, he was talking to me, he said he was the right one for me."

The girl reached out to him and showed him something. A crystal. A blue kyber crystal. Kylo reached out to take it, but she closed her fist and brought it to her chest.

"He just wants me. He says he mustn't be corrupt" Kore explained. Kylo nodded.

He too had been jealous of his crystal, he too had found it alone. His energy was powerful, he could feel it. Kore was proceeding with her training, if a crystal of that resilience had called her it meant that her Force was growing exponentially.

\- You're very good, little one - Kylo thought and Kore smiled.

Those thoughts were only for them. Those thoughts were their magic words, they were a secret that nobody could ever reveal. Kylo jealously guarded the memories.

Nothing of him escaped her.  
\- Why are you wearing the heavy cloak? And why is your ship out here? - suddenly she asked frightened. " _No_..." Kore whispered and fear and anger arose in her eyes.

"You know the rules, your Master has orders to follow" he said, lifting his finger and pointing it at her.

Kore looked at Hux and hoped to find understanding in him, but he had a role to play. Each of them had to keep one.

"You just came back! And I found this! What am I supposed to do alone? I thought you were happy!"

"I am proud of your progress, but I am Commander Kylo Ren, your superior and your Master and I have a duty to respect!"

"Take me with you! Take both of us with you! You can't always leave us here, I can't learn without you!" the girl screamed.

Kore became more tenacious every day. She was learning from her master. Kylo had always told her to fight for what would be rightfully for her, for what she wanted more than anything else in the world.

Kylo motioned to Armitage to grab Kore and take her away. He had to leave quickly, before he was devoured by guilt, before he could no longer find a logical reason to get away from her.

"NO! NOT THIS TIME! LET ME GO ARMIE! NO! MASTER REN! _MASTER REN_!" Kore continued to scream. Meanwhile Kylo had boarded the ship and provided the necessary coordinates for departure.

Kore knew that if she wanted to stop him, that was her last chance. She would show him once and for all how determined and vindictive she could be if separated from what belonged to her.

"Armitage Hux, you want to let me go" she hissed. She knew that he didn't like receiving orders, she knew that he felt humiliated every time he was defeated publicly. The Force would have convinced him in silence.

Hux let go for a split second. Kore ran. She ran like a madwoman, reached the snowy plain at the exit of the base and saw the ship raised in the sky preparing to leave at high speeds. The girl raised her hand to the ship. Nobody would stop her from stopping Kylo. With all her Force she grabbed the ship and began dragging it towards the ground.

"Sir, we lose altitude" a stormtrooper informed the commander.

"Impossible..." he whispered. But then Kore's imprint in the Force had become extremely strong and determined, like a piece of iron ready to bend, but never to break.

"Don't insist! Stay at this altitude, don't push harder!" he screamed.

\- Kore, enough -

\- STAY -

\- I can't, you know. Kore, ENOUGH. The effort can kill you! -

\- WE COME WITH YOU! AH! Kylo! -

\- Okay, that's enough. I stop, ENOUGH! -

The hold on the ship ceased. Kore fell exhausted into Hux's arms, who had reached her just before she hit the ground. Kylo immediately gave orders to land.  
~~~

Kore slept like a little angel in Kylo's bed, clutching Apple and an Armitage' shirt. She had mumbled that she wanted both, as if she too had the same sense of belonging to the two of them: her brother and her master.

"She's fine, she's just tired" Phasma had said, tucking the blanket over the little girl, then had gone away, leaving the two men to watch over her.

"Well" Armitage said, at some point, "I'm going to prepare my things. You should sleep, you look awful."

"Thanks. Why are you preparing your things? Where do you have to go?"

"You really don't understand? As soon as Kore is fine, we leave with you. Being related with the girl gives me freedom. I can share the supervision of the Base with a non-commissioned officer I can trust, to follow Kore in the necessary moves. This is one move needed."

"You can't, you know how dangerous it is..."

"She will leave! She will stay with me on the Finalizer while you are on a mission, but you will return to her every evening because I HAVE NO INTENTION TO SEE HER SUFFER!" Hux caught his breath for a moment. "She needs you, she feels the same, you know what I'm referring to. Remember Ren, that you have not only rights towards her, you also have duties. She is a child, you are an adult. Above all remember that you didn't chose your mother and father, but this family... You have chosen this family."

Hux left without adding anything else. Kylo allowed himself to cry. Armitage was right: the girl had shown enormous skills, but she needed someone who could guide her and he couldn't forget her during the war. He needed to find a balance. The distance was tearing her apart and he couldn't allow it: she was stronger when he gave her a reason to be, he was more resilient when he knew he had to be for her.

Kylo took off his cloak and uniform, staying with a simple black shirt and a pair of wide shorts. He lay down on the bed, next to Kore: there were more nights that she spent in that bed, rather than hers. Luckily Kylo Ren had the largest bed in the Galaxy, and she slept in a far corner.

Soon she would grow up and go back to her room, but until then Kylo would have been willing to sleep on the floor just to make her feel safe.

He hadn't felt safe one day of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even if she's just nine, she is pretty badass. She's learnt from the most badass men in the Galaxy.


	13. Can't feel my face - The Weeknd

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another time jump, and we're approaching some development in the relationship between Kylo and Kore.

_And I know she'll be the death of me, at least we'll both be numb_   
_And she'll always get the best of me, the worst is yet to come_   
_All the misery was necessary when we're deep in love_   
_Yes, I know (yes, I know), girl, I know_

**_Can't feel my face - The Weeknd_**  
~~~

_3 years later:_   
_Kore - 13 years old_   
_Kylo - 28 years old_   
_Armitage - 33 years old_

Kylo had been on a mission on Dantooine for a couple of weeks. The mission was demanding and prevented him from returning to the Finalizer every day, so he had established an outpost a little further away from the rebel base: besieging and destroying it was proving more difficult than expected.

Kore no longer suffered from the distance from Kylo. Finding out that Armitage was her older brother had greatly comforted her, in the absence of her master the two were inseparable.

Ren had taught her to use the Force to extract what she wanted to know from the minds of her victims. It was a painful procedure for the victim and a tiring one for the Force - user, but Armitage had given her permission to do it, on him: Kore had seen everything. The violence that Armitage had been forced to suffer as a child, the shame for his illegitimacy, the loneliness and abuse of his superiors, the murder planned with Phasma...

Eventually she threw herself into her brother's arms and she had said: "You did the right thing and I'm proud to be your sister."

Kore persisted in wanting to take her brother's defenses on every occasion, but he was a general and had to impose himself without anyone's help.

Also, she and Kylo were no longer really divided...

Kylo had returned to the outpost and had stripped off his uniform and cloak, remained in his shirt and boxer shorts, poured himself a cup of coffee and sat on the cot. He had very little time to himself, it was frustrating.

He was about to undress and take a shower when he felt that strange itch. It always happened like this: first he felt an annoying itch in his hands, then a short whistle in his head before total silence and then... well then Kore appeared, somewhere in the room, while doing something.

He always hoped not to find her among the other non-commissioned officers of the Finalizer, or while he was on the battlefield. In those cases they couldn't speak. If Kore saw him fight she only whispered to him to be careful and come back alive. Until then Kylo had never disappointed her.

Anyway, after a few seconds Kore appeared in front of him, lying on her bed, reading something on the datapad. She turned her gaze to him.

Ok, he wasn't wearing a uniform, he was sitting on the camp bed and pouring coffee... They were alone. Finally! Kore laughed, got out of bed and ran to meet him, throwing herself into his arms and hugging him tightly. It was so rare to find him alone...

By now she too had her duties to respect and her role in the Order, she could no longer run through the corridors of the ship chasing a droid.

Furthermore, she shared accommodation with her brother and, despite having separate rooms, cohabitation prevented her from spending more time with Kylo. That thing in the Force was just them, Kore called it "their little powerful secret" and Kylo wasn't sure he liked that name, even though Kore made it all seem like a silly game.

She was becoming the perfect balance between the purest innocence of that sense of belonging and loyalty she felt towards Kylo and Armitage and sadism towards the enemy.

She had once killed a stormtrooper who had dared to persistently challenge an order from Hux and Ren: the two of them were not listening, but she had grown tired of that disrespect. They weren't General and Commander just luckily, they had earned those positions. She hadn't resisted any longer, had reached out to the soldier and had broken his neck.

"Anyone else intending to challenge General Hux or Commander Ren?" she had asked coldly. They had never been more proud of her.

Kylo had never known someone willing to show him so much affection. Sometimes he wondered if he was a good Master, if he wasn't too soft with her, if he didn't spoil her too much, but the truth was that Kore became strong, vindictive and determined precisely because fed by that strange love that she had for them. That love which, above all, towards him was becoming obsessive and... comforting.

Kore knew what Kylo needed: he wanted more than anything else to know that he was needed, to feel he had a purpose to fight for and a reason to stay alive, he needed a contact, he needed to feel somehow loved. She loved him, she loved him as he wanted to be loved and above all she loved him because only with him she felt truly complete. It was a strange feeling for a thirteen-year-old girl, but the Force spoke for itself: they had been made to never be separated.

Finally Kylo returned the embrace and hugged her to his chest while she still laughed. Kore lurched forward and both fell laughing on Kylo's cot. Kore rolled over to the opposite side of the small bed, while Kylo lay on the outside edge.

"I'm glad to see you, I miss you" she said in a low voice, as if she were confiding a secret to him.

"I know." Fuck, sometimes he sounded so much like his father. "I'll be back tomorrow."

"Really?"

"Yes."

Kore smiled, but his smile disappeared when he sensed her master's discomfort.

"Tell me" she begged him.

"Snoke wants to meet you."

"Well that's a good thing. If I were strong enough, he could give me a rank in the First Order. You and Armie would be proud."

Kylo sighed. That wasn't his concern.

"You... You are afraid that I may hurt myself on a mission."

"Listen Kore, I trust you, but this is a war. I don't..." Kylo said, but the words choked in his throat. It wasn't fair, she was just a girl... No. She was his girl. He had saved her, he had fed, dressed, raised, educated and trained her. She was his. - I have no intention of losing you - he thought.

"You always told me that the Supreme Leader is wise. If Snoke says that I am ready, it will mean that I am really. And anyway... I have no intention of leaving you alone."

Kylo nodded. The Force connected them in random moments, but when they were together sometimes they were the ones to decide when to interrupt the connection. The few times they were alone both hoped that they wouldn't have to separate.

"I don't like the beard" Kore commented at one point. She reached out to his face and gently touched the black beard on his chin. "It's bristly" she whispered.

Kylo blushed slightly on the cheeks. Sometimes she was still funny... Like when she was a child. But she wasn't a child anymore.

"I shave it before tomorrow" he replied and she nodded.

"But don't get your hair cut" she added.

Kore knew she was teasing him, she wasn't that naive. In the First Order nobody touched anyone else, with one exception: she constantly sought physical contact. Usually she put her hand under Armitage's arm, never parted from her brother (except when he was with Phasma, of course).

But when she was alone with Kylo she knew she could push her luck: he was so funny. Kore had noticed that he reacted in different ways depending on her touch.

If Kore hugged him energetically then he returned the hug and laughed, usually then threw it somewhere and she used the Force to not lose her balance. It was their way of playing. They often fought hand-to-hand.

But when she touched him lightly, barely touching his cheeks or his hair, Kylo blushed like the sun of Tattooine. He was beautiful.

Kore touched his hair and uncovered one of his ears. "I prefer it long, you have such nice hair. Also only I can know how cute your ears are" Kore smiled.

Kylo looked at her hair. By now they had grown long to her shoulders and seemed soft and voluminous. Her nose was covered with a few sprays of freckles, and when she smiled, small dimples appeared at the corners of her mouth. Kylo smiled at the thought.

"What?" Kore asked when she saw him smile like that.

"Sometimes you look like Hux" he replied and laughed even more.

"Why doesn't it sound like a compliment?"

"Well, because it's not!"

Kore punched him on the shoulder and pretended to be offended. Suddenly she heard footsteps approaching her room.

"I have to go" she said, with a little melancholy.

Kylo nodded and Kore rose from the cot. Only when Kore was on her feet he turned around. She was gone.

 _Fuck_ , she was going to be the death of him, sooner or later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what do you think! I really hope this story makes sense because I am having fun writing it. 😅


	14. Here comes revenge - Metallica

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't want to anticipate anything about this chapter, now some action is starting.

_Eye for an eye, tooth for a tooth_   
_A life for a life, it's my burden of proof_   
_Revenge, just for you_

_**Here comes revenge - Metallica**_  
~~~

Armitage always had the last word on the girl's education: Kore had to comply with a strict daily timetable and had to participate in all the meetings between high-ranking officers.

Without being assigned a military post by Snoke yet, Hux not only kept her with him as she was his only family, but, in order to always have her with him, he had appointed her as his personal guard.

No, he wasn't ashamed of it, quite the contrary. She was the only real pride of that family and somehow she had allowed him to make peace with his family: the Hux were not just a bunch of disgusting animals.

For that reason, that day, he and his sister were about to enter the main control room of the Finalizer, where other generals were waiting for the two of them: they only had to deal with bureaucratic questions of a deadly boredom, she hoped to conclude quickly.

"I know you don't like Pryde, but your intervention won't be necessary this time, let him talk" Armitage said.

"You know it's hard for me to ignore your insults, brother."

Kore liked to emphasize their bond, she wanted to defend everything she had. Armitage grinned: he would never have admitted it openly, but he liked to see his sister so vindictive for him. They entered the room.

"General Hux, you're late" Pryde commented immediately, walking alongside the other man, while Kore squeezed her hand around her brother's arm. "Careful Hux, that your family commitments don't interfere with the interests of the First Order."

Oh, that was really too much. Without Hux the First Order would have been nothing! Kore knew it, Starkiller Base plans came from him! Pryde was an idiot and, worse still, he was a conceited idiot. The girl's anger was difficult to control. Pryde began to choke in front of Armitage Hux's satisfied eyes.

"I can ask my sister to stop if you can show respect" he said. Pryde dropped to his knees on the floor, clutching his throat with his hands trying to breathe a breath of air. Kore smiled. Armitage glanced at her and she withdrew her deadly grip.

"I was generous, Pryde, but it won't always be that way, now know that..." he continued to speak, but suddenly something in the Force vibrated, violently.

A gash, an explosion, a cry of pain.

Kylo. Kylo was not coming back.

Kore grabbed Armitage's arm tightly to support himself, that dive of the Force, that sudden emptiness was landing her.

"Kylo ..." she whispered. She looked up at Armitage. A light began to flash on one of the control screens. Resistance Speeders. Hux grabbed Kore and helped her get up.

"I WANT ALL THE TIE FIGHTERS READY TO GO, TRACE THE TRANSPORT OF THE RESISTANCE IMMEDIATELY!" Hux screamed, then turned to his sister. "Only you can find him, take your sword and go" he ordered. He knew he was entrusting her with the first mission, but she was truly the only one who could track him down.

"How do I get there? All the fighters are leaving!"

"Take his Silencer."

Kore nodded, made sure she had the sword tied to her tight belt around her hips and turned to head for the hangar, when Armitage grabbed it and turned it over.

He didn't need to speak. His icy eyes weren't so cold when they looked at her. They weren't at all. He only looked at her, squeezing his jaw to avoid speaking. Any words would have been useless. She was only a girl, but that was her mission, he knew it.

Kore understood all of that look, because she returned it completely and deeply. She reached out her other hand and squeezed his shoulder. "I know" she said nodding. - I love you too - she thought, as if he could hear her.

Armitage let her go, watching her disappear amid the frenzy of the nascent battle.  
~~~

Kore sat in the Silencer's command chair. "Concentrate" she repeated, operating the commands "the end justifies the means. There is no peace, only war exists. They want to take him away from you, that's why you'll kill them one after another. I come to get you Ky".

A golden glow appeared in the girl's eyes, albeit for a single second. That hatred would feed her Force: she had never been more ready to divide and destroy, nobody would have hurt her Master.

Kore left. The Silncer, although light and snappy, was a demanding vehicle to manage, mostly because it had been made to fit Kylo Ren and she was at least twenty centimeters shorter than he was.

"Fuck!" Kore swore, accelerating powerfully. The throttle lever was extremely sensitive. The screen in front of her indicated the targets on her course. Kore loaded the cannons.

She knew she could count on the element of surprise: the Resistance had to know that Kylo Ren was on the planet, and they had no idea of her existence.

Kore accelerated again, trying to get past the battle area, but she knew that as soon as the speeders saw her they would aim all the cannons at her. She had to be ready.

"How the fuck is it possible?! Is that _Kylo Ren_?! Shoot him down! All the guns on him, Red3, Red4, Red1!" Poe Dameron screamed from his X-wing. The teammates came side by side in a triangle formation and focused everything on the black Silencer.

Kore kept swearing. "Fuck it! Fuck this fucking Resistance! **FUCK IT**! I HATE YOU ALL!"  
She was really furious. Shee was unable to reach the brake lever. Fuck! She could reach anything, any fucking useless thing except the brake!

By now she was approaching the atmosphere of the planet, soon she would begin to pick up speed and the last thing she needed was to be hit by those motherfuckers! She had only one chance to escape. It would have been a risky and dangerous and absolutely stupid move, but she had to try. She grabbed the wheel.

"Come on, come on, _come on_ " she muttered to herself, before pulling hard on the wheel. The Silencer overturned on itself, made a half turn, swooping into the void, and then aimed for a fraction of a second those X-wings. Kore fired.

"DIE! DIE! DIE!" she screamed furiously, just before resuming the ship's controls. By now, however, she was too close to the radius of attraction on the planet.

The Silencer quickly lost altitude, Kore could only maneuver him in order to get as close as possible to Kylo. She sensed him, distant and weak, hurt and suffering, but he was there, he was still there and she would find him at any cost.

In the time she thought of him, the Silencer crashed into the Dantooine forest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a little angst, since everybody like a little angst. I hope you liked it, let me know! ☺️


	15. Save me - Remy Zero

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure about the dynamics with which it is possible to make a crystal bleed, but I hope I have been relatively accurate.
> 
> Kore is a very "gray" character, so to speak, because despite looking like an innocent child with Kylo and Armitage, she is actually not afraid to kill and fight, as long as she manages to protect those she loves.
> 
> ⚠️ There's blood.

_Somebody save me_  
_I don't care how you do it, just stay, stay_

**_Save me - Remy Zero_**  
~~~

Fire. Water. Land. Trees.

Her head was spinning terribly. Her vision was clouded. She heard distant voices, screams. Kylo's name. Kylo's name cried out over and over. Those around her were not stormtroopers. Their green shirts, their rudimentary weapons... Kore was beginning to understand.

There had to be five or six around her and they kept her under fire. Resistance men who had seen the Silencer crash into the forest.

Kore sought Kylo, it was her first instinct. She looked for him in the Force, when they were on the same planet it was easy to keep in touch and... he was still there, Kylo was cose, but she really couldn't understand how conscious he could have been.

Kore tried to get up. The left side of her chest ached madly, but she knew that the pain would only make her more lethal.

"It's not Ren! It's a girl! It's just a girl, drop your arms!" one of them screamed. A female voice. Poor, _silly_ girl.

Kore got to his feet, wiped her face from the mud with one sleeve of her black uniform and looked up. She turned on herself: two women and a man were in front of her and were holding laser guns, two others were beside her.

"Who are you?" one of them asked. Kore took a deep breath.

" _Me_? I am **much** worse than Kylo Ren" Kore whispered and activated her lightsaber.

Everyone backed away for a moment. Apparently she was nothing, but a girl with a sword. Kore reached out to one of the men, grabbed him with the Force and pulled him quickly: everyone shot, but she used the victim as a shield.

"WHERE IS KYLO REN?" Kore screamed as she used her lightsaber to parry the blaster shots that continued to fire.

The more they fired, the more she became furious, her broken ribs fueled her uncontrolled fury, her hatred for the Resistance grew, the thought of losing Kylo was driving her crazy.

She killed the two girls and it was easy. The fourth attempted to attack her from behind, but she used the Force to throw her against the trunk of a tree.

The fifth man fell to the ground, losing the blaster. He tried to escape, but Kore wouldn't let him: she lifted him by the neck and began to choke him.

"Where's Kylo Ren?" she asked again.

"Fuck you" he replied in an asphyxiated voice.

"WHERE IS KYLO REN?"

"Dead."

" **NO**!" she screamed. Her eyes turned golden again, the bright blade of her saber began to tremble.

"WHERE IS HIM? WHERE THE FUCK IS HIM? HE'S ALIVE, I KNOW HE'S ALIVE! TELL ME!"

The man let out an excruciating scream of pain that echoed throughout the forest. Kore tightened her grip around his neck.

There was no hatred comparable to what she was feeling for the Resistance at the time. She would kill them all, she would burn them all, she would tear them to pieces like so many slaughter beasts. She hated them.

The kyber crystal screamed in pain along with that dying man held in Kore's invisible hand: the blade _bled_ and became crimson. The man died instantly. Kore dropped him to the ground.

Her strength had exploded for an instant, like lava on Mustafar's volcanoes and she had clearly heard Kylo's voice in her head, the Force of him calling her. She no longer needed anyone, she knew where to go.  
~~~

Kylo had been unconscious for a while. He didn't know where he was, why he was there, what had happened to him. There was only darkness in his eyes, his body was pierced by pain, so intense that it burned in his soul. Images followed one another in his mind... Memories. The Force was sliding out of his body like hot blood.

His father's voice echoed in her head. It had been the last thing he had thought of before abandoning himself to the dark side. " 's gonna be all right, kiddo, you'll see" Han had told him. Nothing had gone _all right_.

It was the second time in his life that he found himself so close to death, the first time when his uncle had tried to kill him. Nothing had gone as he wanted, Kylo was tired of fighting, his body was still so young, but already so exhausted.

That war did nothing but draw new scars on his skin, sometimes he looked in the mirror and could no longer even recognize himself.

At least until a sleepy Kore appeared in the image next to him. How many mornings he woke up with her jumping on his bed, ready for a new day of training. How many times had his day improved only because he had heard her laugh. How many times had he wondered if, without her, he wouldn't have risked giving up everything earlier, much earlier. Definitely before being in that state.

Kylo had lost consciousness, but he was aware that he hated that war with all his heart. He would have survived, he had to try, just for her.  
~~~

Despite the fractures, Kore ran through the lush and green Dantooine forest, following Kylo's Force. If it had started to rain before, there was a real storm at that time.

Desperate, Kore felt neither fatigue nor pain, proceeded quickly into the forest, with the sword in one hand and the radio attached to the belt. After a few excruciating minutes, she crested a crater. Ren's ship was there, it had been shot down by the Resistance.

Kore slid into the crater. "Kylo!" she started screaming "it's me, it's Kore. Kylo!". She received no reply, but she knew he was there, in the rubble.

In fact, she found him. A short distance from the ship was Kylo, lying on the ground and unconscious. His body seemed so vulnerable... His ivory face was steeped in mud. One of his legs was immersed in a pool of blood, the other... The other leg was gone, cut from the knee down.

"Oh no!" Kore knelt beside him and raised his head from the wet earth. "Oh shit, **_shit_** " she continued to swear, grabbing the radio. All she had to do was press a button to send the signal and they would trace it. "Armitage, he's... He's in a pool of blood, he's dying, _hurry_ " she whispered.

Above the sky of Dantooine Armitage Hux sent all available help to save Kylo Ren.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He's going to survive, but I wanted to give him some Vader vibes, since he's such a fan boy. Pretty disgusting all this blood and broken ribs and the lost leg, I'm sorry.


	16. Arms - Christina Perri

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Armitage is conflicted about the war and Kylo is conflicted about his desire for Kore.  
> Will Kore be the seed of discord or the spark of hope?

_You put your arms around me_  
_And I believe that it's easier for you to let me go_

**_Arms - Christina Perri_**  
~~~

Eventually Hux had managed to convince Kore to return to her room. She needed to rest: she broke four ribs in the fall and suffered slight head injury. Nothing that couldn't be resolved with bacta and rest.

Kylo would have survived. He had lost a lot of blood due to the loss of his leg, but the droids had already made him a new anatomically perfect one. No vital organ had been affected. Kore had found him just in time.

The General entered Kore's bedroom and sat down on the mattress next to her. Kore turned to him and reached out to ask him to come closer. She never used the Force on him without his specific permission. He lay down beside her and Kore put his cheek on his shoulder.

They were used to being so close together, although they had rarely slept together and it had always happened only when Kore had nightmares and Kylo couldn't be there with her. That evening could have been an exception.

"I think... that you have been very good and that the Resistance will be very afraid of you" Armitage whispered and perceived the sister's smile on the shirt.

"I never felt so angry... I killed them all."

"Well it's just their fault. You did your duty like the good girl you are."

"You know Armie, I think I could do anyone the same. I don't know, maybe even our stormtroopers, if they tried to touch you or Kylo... Armie, why are we fighting? Why is there this war? For whom should we to win?"

Yeah, why?

Every now and then he asked himself and it was a dangerous thought, a thought he didn't want to answer. All his life he had been indoctrinated to that, to that role. He had been taught to follow orders without asking why. Then he learned to issue orders without harboring remorse.

Eventually Kore had arrived and everything had been tipped over and thrown like a sock in a washing machine. The purpose of that war? Hux wasn't sure, but he was sure he wanted to protect her.

"Because only if we win we'll be safe, right?" he said and the question was directed more to himself than to her. "Now sleep, Kore."

"Do you think Ky will be awake tomorrow?"

"Well, if he wasn't, we would wake him up with Millicent. He hates that cat."

Kore smiled and fell asleep while Armie combed her long hair with his fingers.  
~~~

Kore had the feeling that she had slept for twelve hours and wasn't yet sufficiently rested. The bed was warm. Hot as never. Armie wasn't usually so warm when she slept with him.

That warmth reminded her of Kylo when he first picked her up on Ilum. His footsteps melted the snow. Kore sighed as he rolled into the bed until she felt she was actually reaching a warm body next to her. It was pleasant, different.

She smiled. It had to be a dream. She often had dreams like that. The hand that she had placed on the pillow slid across the marble chest that she was dreaming beside her. It almost seemed she could recognize the thickness of scars she knew by heart.

Kore sighed. That chest rose with each of her breaths, they were synchronized. Her hand traveled higher, on the face. She knew Kylo's features by heart, maybe she didn't even know her own brother so well. That jaw was unmistakable, that aquiline nose was his own and then the hair was just silky and soft as Kore knew it was.

She smiled. - This must be the most beautiful dream ever - she thought.

\- Well I'm flattered, but I'm afraid this isn't a dream. Open your eyes, Kore - Kylo's voice echoed in her mind. Kore's eyes widened.

" _How_... You are here, you are really here!" she exclaimed, sitting on the mattress. She put both hands around his face, as if she wanted to make sure he was really alive.

Kore, with tears in her eyes, launched herself on him. Kylo could feel all her emotions and he reciprocated them, he reciprocated them all. Together they were truly complete. Kore lay down on him, while Kylo closed his arms around her, stroking her back. Kore smelled good.

"I was afraid of losing you, Ky, I was afraid..." the girl began to sob in the corner of his neck and shoulder. Her tears slid down his skin, up to the back of his shoulder.

"Sshhh, it's all right. I'm alive, thanks to you" Kylo replied, stroking her hair and her back. It seemed to Kore that she could start breathing again.

"I... I'm afraid I messed up your Silencer..."

"What happened?"

"I felt you. I felt when you were hit and Armie gave me the order to look for you because only I could find you in time. It's just that the Resistance chased me and they shot me down... The Silencer broke."

Kylo took a deep breath. It wasn't important.  
"Don't worry, I don't care. How are you?"

"Me? You ask me how am I?" Kore asked, looking up at him. They were too close. Kore's face was an inch from his and she...

Kore was no longer a child and yet was still not old enough. She was in that strange age where Kylo wanted to kiss her lips, but he knew it would be wrong. Fuck, he was _sick_. He didn't want to be that kind of monster.

Kore was more beautiful every day. She didn't grow up from one day to another, but every day she became a more beautiful and dangerous version of herself. He gently placed a hand on the girl's ribs, just below her bitter breast.

"I know you broke four ribs, fighting."

"It's nothing..." she replied, with an intense blush on her cheeks.

Suddenly Kylo seemed even hotter than before, suddenly she also felt that she could catch fire at any moment. Neither moved for several minutes.

Kore stroking Kylo's thick black hair and he stroking her ribs with his thumb, slowly, keeping his palm flat on her chest. Then she broke the silence.

"They gave you a new leg. How do you find it?"

"It's perfect, I don't even seem to have lost it. It's identical to the real one."

Kore nodded. "I hope it allows you to fight just as well, because you will need it."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, my saber is changed."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kylo is hot, in every sense🔥


	17. Hey Brother - Avicii

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Snoke is a bitch as always, and Kore must face him, but it's gonna be all rigth for now. Armitage is the best brother ever.

_Oh, if the sky comes falling down for you_  
_There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do_

**_Hey Brother - Avicii_**  
~~~

After what had happened on Dantooine the Supreme Leader Snoke knew that the time had come to get to know that prodigious girl. He was very curious to see what progress the two men's obsession with Kore had caused in her.

Kore found herself waiting for the elevator together with her older brother and her master. Her heart drummed in her chest and for a moment she felt again as the frightened girl at the first real training with Ren. He had made her struggle a lot that time. Snoke wouldn't have been more magnanimous, he would have hurt her if he wanted to.

The elevator doors opened. Kore stood between them. Kylo was wearing his mask and she began to detest it: it was easier to read him when she could look him in the eye. Moreover, his eyes were beautiful. Kore sighed and for a moment she had the feeling that he had turned a few centimeters to look at her, perhaps he had sensed her thought.

She hugged Armitage. As usual she grabbed his arm, slightly lower than the elbow. "Do you remember what I always tell you?" Armitage asked his sister, without looking down.

Kore nodded, staring straight ahead as the elevator went up. "Chin up and fuck off."

"Exactly sister, you have nothing to be ashamed of." They both grinned: Kylo looked at them for a moment and noticed their identical smiles. Sometimes those two together were disturbing and tender at the same time: a pair of murdering siblings.

The elevator doors opened. Kore looked at Armitage, then Kylo. He nodded and put a hand on her back, to gently push her forward. Kore entered the throne room.

Snoke watched the girl approach: oh yes, she looked like her brother. Two long mahogany-colored braids that highlighted the ginger and golden reflections, dark green eyes, deep and illuminated by the dark side of the Force.

"At last, my girl, I meet you" Snoke began to speak, watching the girl kneel in front of him. Kylo Ren was training her well. "I perceive ambition, tenacity, resistance to pain and... um, a deep obsession with your belonging."

Kore barely looked up and gritted her teeth. The mere fact that he named her men made her boil, inflamed her anger. Armitage was hers, Kylo was hers. Snoke laughed.

"Ah, your hatred for those who want to separate you from them feeds your blood thirst. Good" he said. Kore was about to feel satisfied with the approval of the Supreme Leader when she sensed something. A whisper in her head. A hiss.

\- What if one of them dies? What if they take them away from you? What if you didn't make it this time? - Snoke's voice in her head kept repeating.

In her mind he projected bloody, violent, painful images. A man's corpse in her arms, his face covered in mud, like the one she had seen on Dantooine. Kore brought her hand close to his face, cleaned it... Armitage for a moment, Kylo for the next and the clear sensation of holding a lifeless body in her arms. Kore screamed.

Armitage, a few meters behind her, tried to take a step forward, but Kylo stopped him with the Force. As much as they suffered from seeing her like that, they could not interfere with Snoke, however as much Armitage refused to see his sister so abused he knew he could do nothing for her.

\- THAT'S ENOUGH! - Kore finally shouted into her head. She stood up, ignoring Kylo's orders not to get up unless specifically requested by the Supreme Leader, and drew her saber.

That was the fuel of her anger: the idea of being separated from the men who had given her a real life, the men who had made her the most dangerous girl in the Galaxy. Snoke laughed again, with a small gesture of the hand threw her at the end of the room, sliding her between the two men. He had no pity for anyone, especially for his General Hux, who now watched his sister with suffering.

Kylo was completely speechless. His pupil, that incredible girl, had made her sword bleed for him. It was the idea of having lost him that brought her to the dark side, all that... For him.

Kore didn't stay on the ground. She opened her eyes after the fall and for a moment the two men saw a glow of a bright gold color in them. She was a warrior, she wasn't going to stop. The girl got up quickly, marched back to the throne and with no intention of bowing again.

Snoke knew it, so he hit her again, forcing her to fall on her knees. "So young and so brave, so much that you already bleed your sword, because of your Master. Oh you two are bound in the Force, I know, it didn't escape me, but this bond feeds the obsession and the obsession nourishes the shadows. This darkness will give you great power, this triangle between you will honor the First Order" Snoke said, offering the sword again to the girl and allowing her to stand up. "Get up, Kore Solo Hux, Knight of Ren and First Order Second Commander. From now on you will follow your Master, anywhere. You can go."

The girl's forehead was covered with sweat, her breathing was fatigued and the light in her eyes had gone out again. "Thank you Supreme Leader. I will not disappoint the First Order."

"I know."

Kore walked towards her men, returning among them. The elevator doors opened again and it felt like Kore was breathing again.

As soon as the doors closed Kore felt Armitage's hand on his shoulder. She closed her eyes as her brother pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and wiped her face without saying anything, just looking at her. She looked up at him and smiled.

"You know, don't you?" he whispered. Kore smiled even more and nodded.

"I know."

"You were good" Ren's metallic voice interrupted the moment.

Kore turned to him with shining eyes. In her heart she felt pride and disbelief, but above all the excruciating desire to be able to show her how much he loved her, at least as much as her brother, perhaps even more.

Everything had to have its own time. That love still had a long time to rise.

"She was good?!" Armitage exclaimed "She was more than good, she was fucking magnificent, she was" he gave her a kiss on one cheek "brave" he gave her a kiss on the other cheek "powerful" he gave her a kiss on the nose "and beautiful ". Kore laughed, Kylo didn't.  
~~~

At the end of the day the three of them had met for dinner in Armitage and Kore's quarters. Dinner had been ordinary, the usual portion for each of them. Only senior officers were allowed to eat privately. Only the three of them dined together. Food was not meant to be a source of pleasure, but just a livelihood. However... that was a special occasion.

"Have you finished your portion?" Armitage asked his sister and she nodded.

"Good" he whispered, then made a sign to the droid. "Kylo and I have thought of something... For you, or rather, for the three of us."

Kore smiled excitedly. The droid returned carrying three black boxes, giving one to each of them.

"What is that?" she whispered, twisting it between her fingers.

\- Just open it - she heard Kylo's sweet deep voice in her mind and she followed his advice. Inside the box there was a simple black platinum bracelet, with a small incision:  
The Warrior, The Brother & The Child.

"Oh my Force... This is..." the words I know choked in the girl's throat.

\- It is not a simple bracelet - Kylo added - wear it -  
Kore put it on her wrist and under the words "warrior" and "brother" a blue light came on.

"It is a locator. There is one for each of us and none of us must ever take it off. In this way we will always know where we are and if we are... well, the light turns red, in the worst case. In this way, we will never be able to lose each other" Armitage explained.

Kore nodded trying to hold back the tears. Kylo had taught her not to cry, but it was difficult to avoid doing it when she was so happy.

\- Don't hold back, let go - he whispered and she, laughing and crying at the same time, raised her big green and dark eyes on him, piercing his soul for the umpteenth time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The locator will be useful later, in the story. Next chapter will be cuuute, so stay tuned😁


	18. Fire in the water - Feist

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! Something, it's not everything but it is something. Fluff between Kore and Kylo.

_Fire in the water_   
_Is the body of our love_   
_Nobody should see this_   
_The freeness of the light_

**_Fire in the water - Feist_**  
~~~

Hux had gone away. He said he had to reach Phasma. His encounters with her were no longer a secret to anyone by now, even though he and the woman never seemed to have intertwined a real relationship.

Armitage had explained to Kore that he met Phasma only to deflate daily stress, but that in reality she was not exactly what he was looking for. Kore wasn't sure she understood what her brother meant, but she understood that when you really want someone, you want them totally.

She and Kylo had stayed there together. They sat on the windowsill of the huge window that overlooked the universe out there. Dantooine now seemed only a distant memory. Billions of stars illuminated their silent faces.

\- Now that I'm Knight of Ren I will need my mask - Kore thought. Kylo sighed, taking a sip of coffee.

"Do you want one?" he asked.

"No. It will be a nice surprise for the Resistance to meet me."

Kylo nodded. Obviously it would have been. Who among them would have speculated that Kylo Ren might not be as lonely as they thought?

"You are no longer doing Solo."  
He raised an eyebrow and Kore laughed. "Fuck, ok, sorry, you're right, it's a horrible joke."

"And you shouldn't say bad words."

"Force of habit, Armie swears continuously."

Silence fell between the two of them, but Kylo was... Kore couldn't understand what he was feeling, he seemed confused. Sometimes it was still difficult for her to read him clearly. Kylo sensed the girl's effort.

"I was just... I was thinking about what Snoke said about the saber."

Kore smiled. "You're happy, aren't you? I've been good."

"I'm... Well I'm very proud, but I don't understand, how?"

Kore shrugged. "One of the Resistance said you were dead... I thought I could perceive you, distant and weak, but... You know I was confused and hurt and I had hit my head. I, I don't know. I just know, when he said it, that I felt I was dying and being born again and it was... I felt strong, stronger and suddenly I wanted to kill him. Not because I felt threatened, only because he had tried to separate you from me and for this he deserved to die."

Kylo listened to her with a tight knot in his throat. She had really done it for him, she had embraced the dark side for him, to bring him back to her, to avenge him. She was so powerful and still so young. Kore smiled.

"Is that coffee?" she asked.

Kylo nodded.

"Can I have a sip? Armie never lets me drink it, he says it won't let me sleep."

"He's right."

"Oh, come on, please! I won't tell him anything, it will be a secret."

Kylo gave in and passed the cup to the girl. He liked to have secrets with her, it reminded him that although she was Hux's, by family law, Kore was also his. She was still his, at least until... Well Kore was growing up. Phasma had confided to him that Kore had menstruated a couple of years earlier. Sooner or later she would meet someone... And she would slip from his fingers.

Hux at least could say he was forever tied to her. There were so many things that she and Hux could share without looking inappropriate. She could touch him in public. Kore was always holding on to Hux's arm. Armitage could kiss her, he did it in front of him in the elevator and how much, how much at that moment he wanted to be in his place. Fuck. He was sick. She was thirteen. Thirteen. She was just a girl.

"You can do it too" Kore whispered, passing him the cup.

Their fingers touched for a moment and he jumped: the Force was flowing powerfully between them. Kylo looked down at the coffee. He could have tried to focus only on it, but he knew he would not be able to. He could have just got up and go away, but he knew he would never, for any good reason. There was no reason reasonably enough to convince him to leave there at that time.

"I'm not your brother" he replied, with the little voice he had left.

"I know" Kore replied - And I don't want you to be - she thought.

Kylo inspired deeply. Sometimes Kore seemed much older than she really was, it was difficult to distinguish reality from the dream, with her. He placed the cup on the floor and approaceh her. He could give it a try, he just wanted to gently rest his lips on the girl's rosy cheeks and on the tip of her nose, as Hux had done. He could do as Hux did. He slowly lowered himself onto Kore.

\- Stay still - he whispered into her thoughts.

Kore was breathing slowly, she didn't want a sigh to spoil that moment. Kylo had been so close to her for years and... It had hurt to see him go a little further every day, despite being aware of how afraid he was of seeing her grow and disappear from his life, as if she could ever. Kylo was everything to her. She knew she was made for him, Kylo needed her.

"You know, Kore" he whispered, a few inches from her face "you were really brave" Kylo put his lips on her cheek.

Her skin was fresh and pure, soft as nothing he had ever touched before. How long Kylo had wanted to kiss her. How much fucking time.

"Powerful" he whispered again, before moving to the other cheek.

Kylo's mouth was... everything. It was the gate of hell and that of heaven, it was fire and snow, it was war and peace. It was so warm, soft, delicate, inviting. Kore thought she would melt at any moment. She wanted more. She knew that Kylo was too cautious to allow it, but she was not afraid. Together with him she wasn't afraid of anything.

"And beautiful" he whispered at the end.

Kylo lowered to Kore's nose to kiss the tip. The moment Kylo lowered his face, she raised hers. Their lips met halfway in a first, shy, chaste kiss.

Their minds emptied and for a moment only the two of them existed. The whole Galaxy could disappear.

 _Fuck_. Kore's mouth was the sweetest, softest and most innocent thing he had ever encountered in his life. Oh come on, at that moment Kylo realized that she would give up the rest of his entire life just for a kiss like that.

_She's just a girl._

**It was she who kissed me, she wants it.**

_You raised her, almost like a daughter._

**But she is not, nor is she my sister.**

_You are dragging her to the dark side._

**She chose it for me, she embraced the darkness for me, she wants me. _Fuck yes_. She _wants_ me.**

Kylo slid his hands over the girl's hips and moved her closer to him, until Kore sat astride his lap. She sighed over his mouth. They were giving each other small, short kisses, their tongues caressing each other without haste, remaining embraced like this, while the silent Galaxy watched them.

Oh, Kylo was absolutely perfect. His mouth was sweet, patient, but hungry. Each kiss was accompanied by a deep breath and a caress on her hips.

Only the sound of his name echoed in her mind. _Kylo, Kylo, Kylo_... It was a prayer, it was the sweetest song. That name that he had hated so much now he loved it, _fuck_ if he loved it, whatever name she gave him he would love it.

It was true: Kore was inextricably linked to him, she felt him in her soul that was already sinking into the abyss of the shadow despite her tender age. She loved Kylo Ren, that feral man, that commander, that warrior. He would forever be her warrior.

Kore parted from him for a moment, to catch her breath: she seemed to be able to hear the beat of her heart in her throat. Or maybe it was Kylo's. He looked at her as if she had been an Angel.

\- Maybe you are, an Angel - he whispered in her thoughts - maybe you are my Angel -.

Kore nodded, never ceasing to lose herself in his eyes, as dark as the universe. She slipped the tip of her thumb over his lips. Sometimes she wondered if she was dreaming, but the warmth of his body was real. His big hands on her tight hips were real. His mouth, which had just sweetly tasted hers, was real.

Kore slid over him, just above his groin, risking dangerously touching the erection that was born in Kylo's pants. He squeezed her hips tightly to keep her from moving.

"You are not... You're not an adult yet" he said.

Gods, he would never have gone so far with her when she was still such a girl. Kore nodded. He was right, he was always right. "We have time" he added.

\- Forever? - Kore asked. It would have been a stupid and childish question for anyone, but not for them. Never for them.

"Forever" he replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm writing this while I am tipsy so I am sorry if it's not perfect but... What can i say, i like it. Thank you for reading. Love you all guys.


	19. Till I Collapse - Eminem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kore is growing up and she's taking her choices on her own, but every choice has its consequences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO SORRY 😭it took so long! I was at a dead point, but as you can see, I'm not giving up!

_'Til the day that I drop you'll never say that I'm not killing them_

**_Till I Collapse - Eminem_**  
~~~  
_2 years later:_  
_Kore - 15 years old_  
_Kylo - 30 years old_  
_Armitage - 35 years old_

"MOVE YOUR FUCKING ASS! ALL THE FIGHTERS READY TO GO IN TWO MINUTES!" Kore yelled at her troopers, marching furiously towards the Supremacy control and command bridge.

Kylo was on the Finalizer, on the other side of the Galaxy, taking a break from a couple of days after a mission together. He had been injured by taking a superficial blaster shot instead of her, so he had taken a break from work. Kore, on the other hand, had gone to the aid of her brother, general on Supremacy. They were preparing to face the Resistance in an air battle and a commander of the air troops was missing in Hux.

"General Hux, I'm ready to..." Kore began to speak, but her voice was interrupted by a metallic voice from the ship's amplifiers.

"This is Commander Dameron of the Resistance, I'm looking for General Sucks."

"Here is Hux. You are finished, we will destroy you, know that..."

"Yes - yes, ok listen, why don't you _sux_ my..."

Kore tightened her fists until she nearly pierced the gloves with her nails.

"I'LL BLOW THAT PIECE OF JUNK OUT OF THE SKY! FUCKING MOTHERFUCKER!" she screamed. Hux turned around laughing only to see her run towards her Fighter.

Kylo had taught her to perfect her flight technique, even though she had an innate talent. Kore jumped into her Fighter and left first. The Resistance X-wing fleet was large, but ramshackle. Their vehicles always fell apart and not all of them were particularly experienced pilots like Dameron.

Fighters were cheap, but numerous. Kore let them out in sequence and she was always in the front row, she never came back if they hadn't finished the attack before.

"V7 formation, targets within attack range" Kore ordered. The Tie Fighters slid in front of her, she was the pivot of the figure. They began to accelerate dangerously.

"Fuck... guys get lost!" Poe screamed from inside his X-wing.

He knew that formation, it was a recent First Order invention: their Fighters opened on the sides of the resistance vehicles, and then veered sharply and hit them from behind, before they could notice. An invention of one of the latest news from the Resistance. Everyone called her "Ren's girlfriend", nobody had ever seen them act separately and nobody had any idea of her origin. She had appeared out of nowhere.

"Fucking bitch..." the Resistance commander commented.

That woman was a... terrible bastard. He had heard her laugh. During a head-on collision at a small base where they were making a fast supply, the First Order had tracked him and Ren had landed with her. Two of them had made a massacre. Poe had jumped on his vehicle just in time, but he had heard laughter. He had turned and seen the evil woman laughing as he walked around one of his, who was petrified by an invisible force. She had pierced him from behind with her red blade. That was war.

The X-wings were even easier to hit when they were alone, the Tie Fighters were faster and more precise.

"Dameron is mine, give me some fun brother" she said, communicating with the Supremacy. Hux disagreed, but she didn't listen to him. More and more often she made her decisions alone.

"Retired! Let's go back to the base, we'll need the bombers!" Dameron screamed and prepared for the jump into hyperspace.

"No! Not this time, Dameron!" Kore screamed. He had already run away too many times since he started going on a mission. She hated Dameron.

"Commander Hux returns immediately!" Armitage ordered from the command bridge.

"I have it Armie, I have it!" Kore insisted. She set the jump into hyperspace and then she braced herself: she would trace the path of Poe's X-Wing he would take her to the Resistance Base and she would bomb it. Going back would have been easy with the bracelet. They had used it more than once.

"Kore, no!" the brother insisted, but it was already too late. He snorted as he watched her disappear into the galaxy. His sister was to learn to follow orders.

"Get me in touch with Ren immediately, he must come here sooner" Hux said and hoped Kore wouldn't hurt too much.

Kore didn't let go.

"We have it behind us!" Dameron shouted "How the fuck is that possible ?!". He accelerated as soon as the journey into hyperspace ended. They were about to land on Hoth.

"Okay, okay, cannons, cannons" Kore repeated to himself putting his hand on the control panel. They were approaching the old Rebel base. They had passed the atmosphere of the planet.  
"Come on, come on, come on!" Kore screamed. She was exhausted and... The cannons didn't fire. Fuck. Fuck, FUCK! "No!" Kore screamed, forced to deviate the path. Her Tie Fighter crashed on the surface of the planet and slipped on the snow. She passed out.

~~~

"Ky, I lost Kore, she chased Dameron."

"Fuck... again ?!"

"What can I say... She's just like me, hates that man as much as I do."

"Okay. Just let me check..."

Then silence. Horrendous silence. Armitage was crossed by a dark presentiment. He slowly lifted the sleeve of his jacket. Ren's blue light was on. Kore's had disappeared.

"Ren?" Armitage whispered and his voice trembled with terror.

"I'm coming" he replied. They would have found her, at any cost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think! I really need some reviews, I needed time to keep on with this fic. Thank you guys!


	20. Titanium - David Guetta ft. Sia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably I'm gonna add a tag for graphic description of violence, even if it's not going to be blood and gore (absolutely not). Anyway... Things are getting worst for our babies.

_Shoot me down, but I get up_   
_I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose_   
_Fire away, fire away_

**_Titanium - David Guetta ft. Sia_**  
~~~

Kore slowly opened her eyes. She was cold, very cold and very uncomfortable. She couldn't move her neck, her arms and her knees seemed anchored to the ground.

"Fucking Dameron" she murmured and then, she opened her eyes. She was tied, chained. Her arms stretched and chained by her wrists, she was kneeling on the icy floor and she had a chain around her neck that anchored her to the ground. In front of her, three men held her under fire with blasters.

The girl's first thought was the bracelet, she... She didn't feel it. It wasn't there, it wasn't there anymore. They must have removed it from it, to tie the chains around her wrists. No!

"My bracelet... WHO STOLEN IT?" she screamed, but the three men didn't indulge her, and raised the blaster to her head. She didn't have to cry, Kore didn't have to cry. She thought of her transportation. The Tie Fighter must have crashed near the Base, the Rebels must have found it. Now they could have used it as a bargaining chip.

The Resistance understood how much Kylo Ren was fond of her, they were now completely inseparable. Neither of them faced any mission without the other, Kylo wouldn't land anywhere without his girlfriend and she was truly his girlfriend. Since Armitage had been transferred to Supremacy, she and Kylo had been sleeping together, sharing accommodation and everything else. Nothing more than a few kisses, some caresses, some cuddles had ever happened.

At that moment it would have been enough for her to hear his voice in her head. She didn't know if the Force would connect them as in the past; since they spent all their time together it was never needed again.

"Where we are?" she asked.

"Hoth Rebel Base" one of the men replied.

"I want to speak to the senior officer" she said.  
Poe Dameron was supposed to be there, somewhere. He was a pilot bastard, but he was a man of relative intelligence, with whom she could deal with conditions.

"Permission not granted."

"Well. I want to avoid dying of cold. Give me a coal or... something."

"Permission _not granted_."

The rebel soldier who had spoken _smiled_. It was a sadistic smile, perhaps even worse than her own laughter. Kore shook her head: they talked about her brother and her warrior, but if that was the treatment reserved for prisoners of war, the Rebels were no better. On the First Order Destroyers no prisoner had ever died of cold.

Kore realized she was forced to suffer in silence: using the Force would weaken her and that icy cold... She had to conserve her energies. All the energies. She lowered her head and concentrated. She would use all her strength to stay alive. Her men would find her.

"They will find me. Not today, maybe not even tomorrow... But they will find me and you will ward off pity, you will curse the day you tied me to these chains, I swear to you" Kore whispered at the end.

The same man who still smiled like a pervert dared to look her directly in the eye, ignoring the flashes of hatred she threw at him. "Oh I'd like to see them try."  
~~~

Kylo had landed on Supremacy and Armitage had gone to meet him. Their anger was such that even in Armitage's eyes it was possible to see the sincere and deep hatred for that scum that was trying to separate them. Kylo had hoped to see that damned light blink all the time, but Kore's light had been dramatically turned off. Every minute of silence in the Force ignited his anger.

"I have already isolated all the known planets with active Resistance bases, we have to start from there" he had commented, but Kylo had not stopped to listen.

"I want _every_ weapon of ours to start bombarding all the alleged bases of the Resistance and all its alleged allies, until they return Kore, untouched and perfect" he hissed. Hux had ceased to be afraid of Ren for years, but this time... This time he was truly terrified. Neither of them was remotely willing to live without her.

"I swear to you Ky, that to find her we will tear every meter of this Galaxy to _pieces_ " Hux said gritting his teeth like a dog.

Men like him did not forget and, above all, did not forgive. Men like Kylo didn't know about fatigue, pain, tiredness or hunger. Nothing would have stopped them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're not comfortable with the underage thing and the violence maybe this is not the fic for you. Soon there will be new chapters.


	21. Gods & Monsters - Lana del Rey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You'll see a little bit of torture and a little bit of comfort, since Poe Dameron is a cinnamon roll and he would never hurt a girl.

_In the land of gods and monsters I was an angel_   
_Living in the garden of evil_

**_Gods & Monsters - Lana del Rey_**  
~~~

Three days passed, three days of hell.  
Kore was stuck on Hoth. Her energies had kept her alive until then. None of the guards who had watched her had agreed to give her something to cover herself with, nobody had agreed to return the only personal effect she was really interested in. Her knees were bruised and cyanotic, her skin was now cracked by the cold. Her lips didn't stop shaking for a single minute, her teeth rattled at an unceasing pace. Her wrists were bleeding, but the blood froze and painfully stuck between the skin and the heavy metal chains, further scratching her with every slight movement.

One of them had brought her a portion and a bowl of water, like the one from where Millicent drank her milk in the morning. Kore looked up and asked how she should eat, tied up as she was.

"Lean forward and eat with your mouth, if you can" one of her tormentors had told her.

She had only looked down. Kore wouldn't let them break her like this, she wouldn't feed herself like a beast. They were the real beasts, those furious animals with an omnipotent delusion of power.

On the third day Kore believed it was the end. Kylo hadn't arrived yet. Armitage hadn't arrived yet. Nobody had any idea that there was a functioning Resistance base there. Everything was lost.

"Commander Dameron, you can get out of the infirmary" the base doctor said and Poe exclaimed.

He hated standing still, he was a man of action, he needed to do things. He also knew that on the base was that girl, the one they had heard so much about, the one who was scaring the galaxy more than Kylo Ren. He didn't wait any longer and headed for the cells of the Base. He couldn't know what she was going through.

When he reached the girl's cell he was shocked: that was not a woman, that was a girl. A girl forced into chains like an animal, covered with wounds that had not been medicated, kneeling on the ice without the possibility of feeding or warming up. He couldn't believe his men could do such a thing. He didn't want to believe!

"WHAT THE FUCK DOES THIS MEAN?" he screamed, addressing the three guards who constantly aimed blasters at her.

"She is the prisoner, Ren's girlfriend" one of them explained.

"I know very well who she is! But what are you doing? Don't you see she's a girl?! She's just a girl! You're letting her die like a beast! You are _animals_! When Ren will blow your head up in the air, **he will have all my understanding**!" Poe screamed again.

Those men didn't deserve to fight for the Resistance if that was the way they treated their prisoners. Leia had told him about when Luke and Han had freed her from the Empire. Not a single hair was torn, while her men had done that. He made the chains open.

"I DON'T GIVE A FUCK OF HOW DANGEROUS SHE IS! I won't let her die like that, she's a _girl_ " he insisted.

He knelt beside her, got a thermal blanket and something warm to drink. Dameron covered her and raised the cup to her mouth.

"This isn't the time to be proud, I just want to save your life. I'm not a monster" Dameron said.

Kore gave up and took a sip of that disgusting soup. At that moment it seemed to her the best thing in the world. Slowly her body regained some heat. Dameron owed her nothing, on the contrary he would have had every reason to kill her instantly and instead, he hadn't. He was there and saving her life. He had put a blanket around her shoulders and helped her feed. Life was truly full of surprises.

"Who are you?" Poe asked them at some point. Kore smiled.

"Take my bracelet, please return it to me. I will explain everything to you."

He was hesitant, but curiosity was too great. He had to know more and knew that Leia was torn to pieces by the desire to know who that woman was, that one who was accompanying her lost son. Dameron gave the order to get her the bracelet, but as soon as it was returned, he held it between his fingers.

"I'll give it to you, but speak first" Poe said and Kore knew he wasn't lying.

"Read it."

"The warrior, the brother and the child. What does it mean?"

"I am the Second Knight of Ren and Second Commander of the First Order. Look at me, Commander Dameron, who do I remind you?"

"I... No, impossible... Hux?"

"Yes. Armitage Hux's sister and Kylo Ren's pupil. I come from nowhere, I am nothing, but he... He gave me a life that I could never have dreamed of having. I was loved. I am loved. For them, I am willing to kill, burn and destroy the whole Galaxy and I assure you that they would do much worse for me."

"Did they raise you?"

"Yes. Kylo Ren found me, during a mission, almost ten years ago. Do you know what I was doing at six years? _The slave for your men_ , like now. They made me work between the sand, the fumes and the oil of the engines of their speeders. They beat me when I stole an extra portion. Believe me Dameron, I'm not a monster either."

Kore looked down at the bracelet. He nodded, lifted the sleeve of her suit and closed the cuff around his bare wrist. The lights went on. Kore smiled. Without Dameron understanding what it meant, she grabbed him by the shoulders.

"Now you go away, take your X-Wing, go back to Leia and tell her that her son, despite what appears, is loved and loves me back. You don't have much time, soon they will be here and there will be no survivors, they won't care how much you helped me."

" _ **What**_?! Do you think I could leave..."

"I'm saving your life, don't be silly, Poe Dameron! I will kill you when I meet you again on my Tie Fighter, but for now, I am offering you the opportunity to tell your precious Resistance what I have revealed to you. _**Go**_!"

Kore pushed him away and Poe knew she was right. He couldn't do anything for them. They had no means to defend themselves. He had to run away.  
~~~

Across the Galaxy Kylo and Armitage simultaneously lifted the sleeves of their uniforms.

The light. _Kore_. She was _alive_.

Hux provided the coordinates to the Finalizer, to which they had moved. There they knew they could act independently, without the direct supervision of the Supreme Leader. The whole ship would follow and reach them with the Death Star cannons and the imperial walkers, but the two of them would go alone and disembark first.

In Hoth, the Resistance wouldn't see the sunrise that morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to write longer chapters, I don't have so much time actually, but I do care about this fic. Hope you liked it, let me know what you think 😊


	22. Holding out for a hero - Bonnie Tyler

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I saw this video on IG of Ben Solo, running on Exegol, but Holding out for a hero is playing. It was funny and sexy at the same time (?)

_I need a hero_   
_I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night_   
_He's gotta be strong_   
_And he's gotta be fast_   
_And he's gotta be fresh from the fight_

**_Holding out for a hero - Bonnie Tyler_**  
~~~

"She's here, I can feel her" Kylo Ren whispered, then looked at Armitage.

They knew what they had to do, nobody could take away their strength to do it. Hux grabbed the belt full of cartridges for the blaster and tied it at the waist, Kylo put on the mask and his black cloak. Then Hux hit the communication button with the Finalizer.

"We attack the base, request immediate air support" he said.

"Yes sir, other orders sir?"

"I don't want prisoners" Ren replied, "let everyone die."

The Tie Fighters began approaching the old rebel base at high speed and fired on the outer cannons, putting them all into disuse, while Ren's personal ship landed a few hundred meters from the entrance of that underground refuge.

"They bomb us, it's Ren, come on everybody!" the voice of the Resistance General of the base echoed in all the frozen corridors.

Kore smiled. She hadn't moved: she had watched Dameron flee from there in silence, followed by his little droid and she just waited, curled up under the warm blanket he had brought her. The energies finally returned to her, but she knew she had to wait.

Kore understood one thing: sometimes it was better to stick to orders, no matter how confident she could have been. All the while, she never stopped looking at the bracelet again on her wrist and those two blue lights flashing for her.

Kylo and Armitage walked to the base. With them there were only the stormtroopers needed to cover the escape, but in reality they did not need any help. Their anger was the fire that would burn those kidnapping bastards to ashes. Hux broke through the door of the Resistance with blaster shots, Kylo had never seen him wield a weapon with such ferocity.

"After you" he added, moving to the side. Resistance men were reaching the hangar, they had to hurry.

Kylo nodded his thanks and stepped forward, drawing his sword. There would never have been enough men to turn them down. Hux wielded the biggest blaster he could find, a real assault cannon. Kylo was furious, his sword with found no resistance from the enemies, his unstoppable Force was making the walls of ice tremble. Especially he felt Kore.

"Find her" he ordered the other man and Armitage was no longer ashamed to follow his orders, because they were equal in command.

Kore looked up at her tormentors for the last time. She knew that soon they would die.

"I told you..." she whispered, grinning satisfied. They didn't have time to reply. A powerful blaster shot knocked them both to the ground.

Kore stood up, freeing herself of the blanket. With a wave of her hand she drew the lightsaber, that one her jailers had kept tied around their waist. When she held it again she finally felt free: the crimson blade vibrated fiercely in the air and she was no longer cold. Her desire to rediscover that place in ashes, and run away to never return, boiled down in her blood .

Kore looked away from her blade and looked straight ahead: her brother was there. Armitage's eyes were filled with tears: relief, joy and anger filled his soul. Now they just had to go back to Kylo and blow up that Resistance shit hole.

Kylo was surrounded by the corpses of the men he had pierced and dismembered with his sword. His face was sweaty, full of smoke and ash. Red flashes of blasters and his blade still shone in the air around him. His heart was still greedy for blood, it would have subsided in one way. Behind him there was a new clash, the sound of a powerful blaster, the vibration in the air of a lightsaber.

\- Kylo - Kore's voice in his head, again, finally.

Kylo turned around. His furious gaze found hers. She, in her black leather combat suit, shrouded in smoke and flames, her hair wet with the ice that melted on them, her green eyes full of energy and love. Desperate, intense and violent love.

\- _Kore_ \- his voice was nothing more than a whisper in her head, but so deep and warm that she felt herself melt there, at that precise moment.

Armitage woke her up. "Come on" he said, pushing her by the shoulders. They still had a minute before the Tie Fighter's airstrike on the Base, they had to get out.

Kore and Armitage started running towards Kylo together and joined him and the three of them quickly left the hangar, running on the snow.

Behind them the rebel base exploded, bombed by weapons for the First Order, and they fell on the snow. For a moment Kore closed her eyes and thought she was back on Ilum, then opened her eyes again, looking at her brother.

"Oh Armie, I can't believe it" she commented. He raised his face from the snow.

"What?" he asked.

"Brother, you're... _disheveled_!" Kore burst out laughing. Armitage was amazed.

"I just saved your ass from the Resistance and that's what you have to say?!" he commented and Kore laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought I could last the kidnapping thing longer, but I like to see Kylo and Kore together too much.


	23. Crazy in Love - Beyonce

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMUT
> 
> \- Kylo/Kore  
> \- Loss of virginity, finger fuck, heavy kissing, mild blood kink
> 
> Finally, FINALLY, the smut you were waiting for.

_Your love got me looking so crazy right now,_  
_Your touch got me looking so crazy right now_

**_Crazy in Love - Beyonce_**  
~~~

Kore had told everything that had happened to her on Hoth and had had to struggle to keep Kylo's growing anger under control.

"Ky, it's over, I'm home now" she whispered hugging him, then turned to both again. "You'll never believe what I'm going to tell you" she said and then told them how Poe Dameron had saved her life.

Poe fucking Dameron. Who didn't know him? He was the best pilot in the Resistance and a hell of a Commander. Armitage was pleasantly surprised...

Upon returning from Hoth, Kore returned to the accommodation she shared with Kylo and received a three-day leave to regain her strength. Those pigs had abused her right into the bones.

Kore was immersed in the bathtub (a luxury that they had granted them, since they lived in the same room for two), when she perceived Kylo entering their room.

\- Are you feeling well? - Kylo asked with a smile. He took off his uniform, folding it neatly in the closet, and remained in his underwear and tank top.

\- Yes - Kore replied. The hot water was filled with white and frothy foam that completely covered the girl's body. "You can come in" she added.

He entered slowly: he opened the door and looked in. Kore opened his eyes.

Kylo had already glimpsed the girl's naked body from time to time. It was inevitable when living together. He wasn't surprised to see the girl's bare thighs sticking out of the foam. He came in and stood in front of the mirror, rinsing his face on the sink.

"You are so tired..." Kore whispered and Kylo knew that she could sense it, perhaps right into her body, her own muscles.

It had been exhausting to look for her for three days, without pauses, without sleeping, barely eating and drinking, sharing that anguish with Hux.

"You are exhausted" he replied. Kylo filled the sink with water and began covering his face with foam. He hadn't shaved for days and Kore didn't like his beard.

"Sleep with me?" she asked shyly. Kylo, with the razor in his hand, turned to face her. There was strange something in that question, Kore looked so... scared.

"Obviously sweetheart, why shouldn't I?" he replied, starting to shave again.

"I don't know... I just wanted to be sure."

"Why?"

Kore sighed. "I haven't slept for three days. I was so cold and... and I couldn't hear you, you weren't anywhere and neither was Armie..." the girl's voice was broken by sobs.

Kylo wiped his face with a towel and went to sit on the edge of the tub next to her. He stroked her cheek slightly and looked into her eyes. Kylo never needed to talk long with her, they understood each other naturally, as if they were made for that.

"You're not alone" he whispered.

Kore smiled, a tear of joy slid down her cheek, onto Kylo's hand. She stroked the back of his hand with hers, until she touched the bracelet on his wrist. The lights were there, both, Armitage's and hers.

"Neither are you, both of you" she replied. Kore would have done the same that they had done for her.

She had grown up. She was growing up, of course, and she still had so many things to learn, but... Kylo never wanted anyone else to teach to. He was her master, he still was.

\- You are not my Master - she thought.

Immediately a flash of panic crossed Kylo's gaze, who tried to withdraw his hand and understand the meaning of that statement, but she didn't let him go. Far from it, Kore leaned on his palm with his cheek and closed her eyes.

\- You're much more to me - she thought and Kylo's terror turned to love. He couldn't find another name for what he was feeling.

"Can I... Can I take care of you? I want to comb your hair," he asked.

Kore smiled. "I'm almost an adult Kylo."

"Are you? Almost an adult."

His gaze had become serious, intense, deep. She could get lost in his eyes, she could forget that there was a war out there to win.

"Get out of the tub" he whispered, but Kore knew he wasn't asking for permission. He could take whatever he wanted.

Kylo had dried her hair and combed it, then they lay down in their bed. Kore and Kylo were lying facing each other; he stroked a strand of auburn hair on her cheek, she never stopped getting lost in his dark eyes.

\- You're so beautiful... - Kylo thought and was convinced of it.

Kore smiled. Despite the bruises, scratches and scars that already covered her young body, she never doubted herself. She had always been treated as the most beautiful creature in the Galaxy by all the people she loved. Kore slipped nearer him.

They always slept together, had never been separated in the past two years. Ever since she kissed him the first time, they had never stopped doing it, but Kylo knew his limits, as she had known hers, at least until then. Being separated from him in that horrible way... It had been worse than death itself. It had been horrendous. She hadn't stopped looking for him in the Force for a minute, everywhere, and she couldn't find him. It would never happen again, she would never let anyone separate them again.

"Nobody will ever hurt you again, I promise you" Kylo whispered. Kore closed her eyes and indulged in his caresses.

"Don't make promises you know you can't keep" she said. "We both know by now that war is... war. This is what happens."

"We are stronger than they are."

Kore smiled. Kylo would kill, die for her. She would have done the same for him. They belonged together.

"Why do you always wear an Armitage' shirt to sleep in?"

"Because he's my brother and I love him."

Kylo hesitated. "You do not love me?" he asked and his betrayed the fear he felt.

"Obviously. I probably love you more than anyone else in the whole universe."

"So why don't you ever wear one of my shirts?" Kylo asked.

Kore approached him, a little more. She had been the brave one between the two of them, she wasn't really afraid of anything.

Kylo's body was so hot, he was fire and passion. She stroked his cheek and Kylo closed his eyes with that sweet touch. There was only one real reason why she had never worn one of his clothes.

"With you, I always hope I don't need it" she whispered a few millimeters from his mouth.

Kylo closed the space between them. His mouth kissed her, greedily. Kore's lips were always the sweetest he could remember ever tasting. It had always been difficult to control himself when she washed herself, in what had been his bathroom for years. Fuck, he smelled her, she used his aftershave.

Kore needed to always feel him, but now she understood what she had been waiting for so long. Kylo groaned as his lips slid down her cheek, jaw and neck. So sweet, so fucking sweet. And she was all his.

Kore belonged to him, nobody could ever take it off. They had denied him everything, they had denied him for too long what he had always wanted, but now he had enough. He would take what he wanted.

There was no point in being afraid. Kore had none of that fear. Fuck. He would have her that night, at that moment. He could no longer attempt to give up. Kylo rolled on her, raised himself on his elbows, above Kore's face. His huge hands caressed her hair and Kylo was drugged with that perfume, that perfume that was both of them, perfectly mixed.

His lips searched for Kore's without waiting any longer. She kissed him with a strength and a passion that shouldn't be known at that age. Kylo quenched his thirst on her mouth, her tongue quenching the anger that consumed him and lighting a new fire inside him, that of lust.

Kore craved Kylo more than anything else, more than power, more than glory, more than victory: he was the purpose of everything, he was the gravity that kept her attached to the ground, he was the reason why she wanted to be so powerful in the Force. Everything to be with him. She would have done anything, she would have been anything for him.

Kore slid her hands over his bare back, stroking and scratching him with her fingers. She wanted to leave the signs of their love, she wanted everyone to always know that Kylo belonged to her.

He bit her lips as if they were two succulent cherries, bit them so as to scratch them. Kore moaned on his mouth, so soft and fleshy, so good and hungry. She knew that the taste of her blood was driving him crazy, only the smell would make him explode with fierce passion.

"Oh Kore" Kylo whispered as he slides his mouth over her. His hands lifted the girl's shirt until he discovered her young, small, firm breasts, like unripe but very sweet peaches.

"My baby" he growled on the girl's neck as he sucked and bit her, leaving purple and red marks all over her ivory skin.

"My little one" he said again. His hand touched her breast and Kore moaned even more. She felt pleasant chills all over her back, her body vibrated entirely with passion and Kylo's touch was so warm, so delicate, but passionate... It was everything and it was everywhere.

Kylo clutched her breast in his wide palm and he was convinced that he had never touched anything more pure.

"My girlfriend, mine, mine, only _mine_ , **_fuck_**!" Kylo pounced on her tits. He bit, he licked and sucked on her nipples, he was so hungry. She was everything he has always wanted and nothing he could have ever had expected.

Kore cocked her head on the pillow, grabbing Kylo's black hair, closing her eyes and enjoying that moment of pure ecstasy.

Oh Kylo knew how to use his tongue, his teeth, his sweet mouth. Nothing had ever given Kore as much pleasure as Kylo, nobody knew how to make her feel alive like him. Kore stroked his arms, his body was rock solid, bright as a diamond, she felt safe. He was everywhere, outside and inside her, his enjoyment was also hers.

"Take your pants off" she whispered in that little voice she had left. She used the Force to slide them down his massive hips and he offered no resistance.

"Shit, _oh Force_ " he whispered breathlessly, while his hard cock rubbed against the girl's smooth thigh.

She was so young, so fucking young and beautiful, fresh as a flower, pure and untouched by anyone except him. It would have been almost a shame to murder that innocence in her, but the smell of her small, wet, young pussy was a too strong call.

Kylo was no longer human, he was an animal thirsty for her, he was famelic and hungry, he was ready to make her forever his. No one would ever separate him from her again, everyone had to know that she belonged to him.

Oh gods, his cock hurt as hard as it was, Kore could feel it, he was in desperate need of relief and, despite this, he didn't stop touching her, kissing her and biting her. His teeth never tired of sinking into her flesh, they scratched her and she hoped that those marks would never go away.

"Bite me, hard" Kore ordered him, but with a low voice, as if she were begging him " _let them know_ ".

Kylo knew exactly what Kore, his Kore, wanted. He moved that lock of hair that still covered her neck, stroked with his fingertips that angle between the neck and the shoulder that was still intact, like a blank canvas ready for him.

Kylo sank his teeth, like a vampire, as if he hadn't eaten in years and she was the most succulent of meals. Kore screamed, screamed freely and the Force flowed powerfully within her, among them. The pain was intense, but equally powerful was the love she felt for him: darkness and light grew together, strengthened each other and between them there was only balance.

When Kylo raised his mouth his teeth were still stained with blood, his eyes were full of tears, but there was no remorse in his soul: he wanted everything.

"I want you" Kore said breathlessly.

"I know" Kylo replied.

His hand slid across her body, grabbed her soft hips, passed under her to caress her round, pink buttocks, ended up with a flat palm on her hot sex, already completely wet for him.

Kore didn't stand still, she also wanted to touch him. As his mouth kissed and licked her neck, above all the marks he had left, her hand ran over his rock chest, his abs sculpted like a marble statue, his powerful hips and, in the end , his hard, thick and thick cock.

Kylo was immense, inside and out. His cock was that of a god. His body was that of a god. His damned soul was that of a reckless god, he was god.

"Fuck! Oh, Kore, oh sweetheart, slow down, just like that, so _**good**_ , _fuck yes_ " Kylo whispered, while Kore continued to hold him in her hand, sliding him on her palm until she touched the tip and poured the preseminal liquid on it. She could smell his salty and sweet and sour scent. She knew how delicious it would be, but Kylo had other plans.

Two expert fingers twirled around the girl's small clit. He knew that she had never felt such pleasure, he intended to make it perfect. With each stroke of his fingers on the wet lips of her pussy, on her sensitive and hard knot of nerves, on her tight hole that eagerly waited to be fucked, Kore trembled and moaned, she completely abandoned herself in his hands, she was a doll and he would do whatever he wanted with her. This was what they wanted: both would be whatever the other wanted, whatever the other needed.

"Kylo, oh please" and she didn't even know what she was praying for, but she knew she needed.

That feeling was growing inside her, it filled her chest, made her pant out of control, made her tremble pleasantly, distracting her from everything else. She just wanted Kylo's body, his hard cock in her hand that kept slipping and getting wet with his own liquid, his strong arms holding her there for him. It was all so intense, but it wasn't enough.

"Hush, baby, I know what I have to do" Kylo whispered in a low voice deep into Kore's ear. Kylo's fingers slid to the small hole in her pussy and two of them slowly penetrated her.

"Fuck!" Kore screamed, but there was no greater pleasure than that.

Kylo's fingers widened her, the walls of her soft pussy tightened around them, while he continued to pump them inside her, with increasing strength, without pauses and without kindness. She had never needed kindness.

"You're so tight, so fucking tight, oh shit I'll hurt you, I'm _so_ sorry" Kylo whispered, as he watched Kore squirm with pleasure and moan beneath him.

Kore's hand began to move faster around his cock, milking it intensely, making it even harder and the pleasure, that continued to grow, was becoming painful. They both needed more.

"Fuck" Kylo finally exclaimed "enough, I need you, I need more".

Kore spread her legs without hesitation. He placed the head of his cock on her entrance. He looked her in the eye and she caught fire.

"This will hurt" he said firmly, his cock entered her only with the tip.

Kore sank her nails into the flesh of Kylo's muscular arms, she closed her eyes, tightening her eyelids, and gritted her teeth.

"I want it to hurt, I want to remember it, I want everyone to see..." she said through clenched teeth and immediately, like a bullet, Kylo penetrated her completely.

Kore screamed. It was a cry of pleasure and pain, they were perfectly mixed within her. Kylo groaned and grunted, standing still for a moment, enjoying that peace.

"Fuck! So tight, so soft, oh **Force**!" he growled and Kore moaned again.

He couldn't stay still, he couldn't anymore, he needed to take everything of her. Kylo began to move, forcefully and tireless, fucking that perfect pussy, opened for him. Kore could feel his cock pushing inside her, more and more forcefully, ever more deeply, without restraint or delicacy. He was taking what he needed and he was giving her what she asked for. Both felt the same stinging pain, both experienced the same deep pleasure, both were prey to the same boiling passion. Kylo was insatiable.

\- More, please, _more_ \- he pleaded between his thoughts, as if she were actually holding the reins of that passion.

\- Anything, everything Kylo, I'm yours - she reassured him. He sighed one last time, then he slid out to make her turn prone.

With a quick glance he noticed the blood stain on his long member: the blood of Kore's lost virginity, the virginity she had given him. She was his, she had always been his, she always would have been. She had been made for him.

"Fuck, yes" he sighed, taking her again from behind.

Kore was lying down, her face flattened on the pillow and her ass raised against Kylo's groin, who had started screwing her again. Now he went deeper, he could feel everything. Kore felt it penetrate until it touched her cervix, until she felt it in her belly. He was so big, so thick, so strong and tireless. She felt herself flying! The pleasure was immense, her orgasm was constantly growing along with his.

"Kylo, oh Kylo! Yes, just like that! More, more"

"Fuck, Kore! You are such a good girl for me, you take me so good, so deep. Fuck! So tight!"

Around them the bed began to tremble. Kore clung tightly to the white sheet of their bed.

"Oh gods! Kylo, please!" she kept moaning and screaming while he fucked her hard. The covers tore in her clenched fists.

"Fuck Kore, _Kore_!" Kylo grunted and the bed beneath them trembled once more.

Eventually he pushed all the way in, strong and without kindness, and an orgasm reached both, intense and powerful, like a bomb, like thunder, like a blazing fire.

Kylo filled Kore with his rich, warm cum and she milked his cock to the last drop, the walls of her sensitive pussy tightened around him in perfect orgasm. The bed below them broke in half. They trembled.

"Shit" Kylo swore softly, but in his head he hadn't hidden the fun for that thing. They had broken the bed, having sex. They could really do powerful things together.

He lay down on her and kissed her on the shoulder. They didn't need to speak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it good? Please, let me know, I'm so unsure! I want to make it perfect, they are my favourite couple.


	24. I come in peace - Joe Cocker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some Hux and Poe interaction, finally. They would have made such a funny, adorable couple. I'm sorry, I'm not a Finn-lover, his character is... petulant.

_Arrived with nothing_   
_And let me tell you something_   
_We're going out the same way_   
_I got your attention_   
_And maybe I should mention_   
_They'll be no rest till peace is made_

**_I come in peace - Joe Cocker_**  
~~~

"Hux's sister?!" Leia asked, absolutely speechless.

Eventually Kore had been right, the base on Hoth had caught fire and had worn out quickly as a match. She had been saved by her men.

"I swear, that's what she told me and there's more! She said she was rescued by Ren when she was six years old and working on a Resistance Base! I mean... Not that she really worked, she was exploited actually... It seems that Kylo Ren spared her life, took her with him and raised her."

"Wait a minute, did Kylo Ren save a girl?! Did he raise her as if she were his?"

"Well, not exactly... It didn't seem to me that he was exactly a father to her, on the contrary. They seem to be... in love."

Leia had to sit down. It was too much information, too absurd, in too short a time.

Between one battle and another, perhaps after killing civilians and enemies, her son had found time to raise a girl, a foundling legitimately belonging to the First Order, to train her in the Force and fall in love with her. A girl who could not be more than fifteen years old who knew how to use the Force as a demon, a power of nature, a miracle of the Galaxy destined for the dark side. Still, they were in love.

"I want to know everything about her, whatever... Who she is, where she comes from... I can't even think which of our bases could have hosted a child..." she commented, exhausted and amazed.

"We already know. General, don't you remember Atollon? Almost ten years ago Kylo Ren attacked one of our bases and not all the inhabitants were found. I think it's there, it hasn't happened since that time" Poe said.

He had never forgotten the image of those corpses, the thought that someone might have survived and suffered a worse end than that.

Evidently he had been wrong. Kore was not in danger at all, she had become danger. Now they just had to find out where she came from and who she was born from.

That same evening Poe retired exhausted. He was tired to death, he had spent the whole day looking for something, anything about the lost child, but without success.

There was no information about her except that for six years she had lived with the Resistance and had simply been baptized "Kore", that is, just a girl. They hadn't even given her a real name.

Poe hadn't stopped thinking about it. What he had met did not look like a child. Of course she was young, her skin was clear and fresh, her hair strong and silky, full of color, but her eyes were deep, her body was resistant as a rock, her arms and legs were bundles of tense muscles always ready to attack and defend. She was a fighter, she was a warrior.

Obviously she harbored resentment towards the Resistance: twice she had been treated like a prisoner, a slave willing to torture her torturers. Somehow Poe couldn't help but understand her.

Then there was that spontaneous and sincere statement. She didn't care to put herself in the hands of the Resistance, she had no fear and no fear of ever being stuck between them: she knew that Kylo Ren would go to save her.

There was something more, something that perhaps none of them could ever understand and maybe... maybe, in some strange way, she was right: even in the First Order there was love. And if there was love everywhere it didn't make sense that there was still a war.

Commander Dameron was lost in these thoughts when his datapad brightened. A message. Poe snorted, moving his hair with one hand. He just couldn't sleep with the blue light of the datapad flashing in the room.

"What the fuck..." he whispered, looking at the screen. The message was encrypted. Strange and unusual.

"BB8, come here" he said and the droid obeyed. He showed him the message and BB8 downloaded the appropriate decoding system from the datapad. Poe opened the message.

> _«Thanks for saving my sister's life. Your gesture will not be forgotten. Anyway, you're a shitty pilot compared to her.»_

Obviously General Hux didn't need to sign himself. Poe smiled. It was a funny situation.

He probably should have talked to Leia about it, but that could have been his chance. He could have found out more, especially for Leia. General Organa was worried about her son, perhaps Poe could have done something... Leia's approval was important. He just had to play the game. Poe started writing.

On the other side of the Galaxy Armitage Hux did not expect an answer. Honestly he was only extremely grateful to Poe Dameron.

Kore had touched deaths. Maybe Kylo hadn't wanted to see it, maybe he was so desperately in love with his sister that he hadn't fully understood what she had gone through, but Armitage was convinced that those bruises and those injuries would only create new nightmares. He knew the abuses and their consequences well.

Poe had saved her life, had saved her from an inglorious, humiliating and painful end and moreover had saved his and Kylo's lives: neither of them would ever have found a sense of life again if they had lost her.

So he had decided to tell him. Poe Dameron would have been safe and had gained a freedom which, if he had been intelligent, he would not have wasted.

What Hux didn't know was that Dameron was far more enterprising than expected. He was about to fall asleep when the vibration of the datapad aroused him from his light sleep. He read the message.

> _«I have information for you, if you have information for me. Let's meet up. You set the conditions. I am a man of my word, your sister knows it. I await news.»_

Poe Dameron was a madman. Hux liked this. For the first time in his life he would break a rule and meet him, Armitage had no doubts. He wasn't sure he knew why, but his hands were shaking as he wrote the following message.

Why was he doing it? For the First Order, it was said. For Kore. Maybe for himself. Maybe because he had never transgressed a single rule in his life, at least until she had arrived and everything had changed.

Nine years had passed and time had never passed so quickly in his life. Kore had grown up and grown strong, healthy and beautiful thanks to him and Kylo, who had done anything for her. Now they had almost risked losing her.

Armitage had been afraid, for the first time in years he had truly remembered what it meant to be deeply afraid of something, to face a truth that you aren't ready to accept.

Every day he approached the awareness that the three of them were still there for the one and only reason: they had nowhere else to go and especially, as long as they were together, any place would be home. The First Order? It wasn't important, not really.

Certainly Armitage had grown up and been educated for that, just as Kylo Ren had abandoned everything for the cause of the Supreme Leader Snoke, but... Was that really the priority? The victory of the Order?

It was no longer the defeat that frightened them, but the idea of being inexorably alone again, now that they had finally all found the only family in which they had truly felt accepted for who they were.

> _«Tomorrow. 0800 standard p.m. Canto Bight Casino, roulette. If you are not alone I will know.»_

Poe finally read General Hux's message. What a fucking situation... No, he wouldn't have missed the appointment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Leia.  
> Anyway, thanks for reading 😊


	25. Lips on you - Maroon 5 feat. Matt Flynn & Charlie Puth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MORE SMUT. 
> 
> \- Kylo/Kore  
> \- Somnophilia, oral sex, 69, a little bit of anal play

_When I put my lips on you_  
_I feel the shivers go up and down_  
_Your spine for me_  
_Make you cry for me_

**_Lips on you - Maroon 5 feat. Matt Flynn & Charlie Puth_**  
~~~

Kore was still sleeping. Kylo watched her lift her chest with each breath, her black T-shirt forgotten on the floor, her naked groin hidden only by a half-creased sheet, her no longer virgin cunt covered with a veil of soft red curls. Her dark red hair was scattered on the white pillow and framed her serene expression, on her young face.

She was so beautiful. He looked at her and felt... complete. Nothing made sense without her, not the First Order, nor his very existence.

For all those years he had sought a meaning for himself: he had never asked to be a Skywalker, he had only been born with the curse of that name on his head, like a guillotine ready to behead him.

He had tried to escape from the darkness, from his destiny as a Jedi Master and from his destiny as a Sith Lord, he had abounded his family, his home, his name, everything. Now the only sense of all that seemed to be her: every choice, every action, every movement had brought him to her, he had found her and she had always belonged to him. He would never stop taking care of her, he would never abandon her.

The previous evening had ended with their noisy and powerful embrace in that bed, whose metal base had broken because of them.

Kylo had finished inside her, mixing Kore's virgin blood with his sperm.

Before anything else, he had taken one of his disinfectant wipes and cleaned her of their liquids, that slid down her thigh. He kissed her on the forehead and then washed himself.

The fresh water on him had never been more relaxing, even if he hadn't really needed it. He had felt confused, crossed by dozens of different emotions: he was undoubtedly in love, but it had all happened so quickly.

That first kiss, after having almost risked losing her forever, had triggered an uncontrollable frenzy in him. That drop of blood on her lips after the first bite had made him lose control completely. But Kore was so young...

He wondered if she had been truly aware. He had taken something from her that he could never return. In her feelings he hadn't encountered fear, not once, but the heat of the moment may have hidden something deeper. Maybe she didn't love him the same way, maybe she thought she loved him, but she was too little for...

O gods, but it had been so beautiful, so intense. Kylo had no idea how it could have been, he... never did. In short, he knew the theory, he had seen holograms, he had been explained the necessary and when he trained like Jedi he had some little experience, but... yes, he was a virgin too.

The water had continued to wet his face as he let himself be dragged down by those thoughts, when suddenly everything died.

"Kylo" Kore whispered.

She was out of the shower. She had felt his thoughts, his fears, his insecurities, as always. Kore never had any intention of leaving him alone with his thoughts. Sometimes the voices in his head were cruel and only she could turn them off.

"Come in" he said and Kore knew it was a plea for help.

She, who was already naked, entered the shower. He turned his back on her, standing still under the jet of water and she had hugged him from behind, resting her hands on his defined breastplates.

"Why are you so tense? It was beautiful" she whispered smiling on his skin.

"I didn't even ask you..." he whispered, but Kore laughed slightly.

"As if you have never needed to... Kylo, you can feel how I feel, what I feel, you know everything. You know how immensely happy I am."

Kylo let it all go: thoughts, fears, voices. There was only her and he was no longer afraid of himself.

He turned to her. He looked at her for a moment, before squeezing her to his chest and pushing her under the water with him. She was his happiness, his family, the only galaxy he really cared about.

Eventually they fell asleep embraced in their huge cracked bed.

Now that he was awake it all seemed like a dream, the best of dreams. Kore was there, she was truly his, she was serene and silent while she slept. The bite on her neck had already healed. The scratches on his back were there, but without hurting him. And he felt...

Fuck, his cock was hard, again. _Terribly_ hard. The mere thought of having her there made him seethe with desire.

She was sleeping. Kore couldn't exactly give her consent, but... She said she belonged to him. She wanted him. She had wanted it for so long, now they no longer needed to wait and there was something Kylo had wanted to do for a long time.

He lay down on the bed with his feet towards the head of the bed and his face close to the girl's open thighs. It was a good thing that Kore was already sleeping lying on her back, naked except for the sheet and with her legs open for him.

Kylo gently kissed the inside of her thigh. He looked up at her. No reaction. With his hand he began to caress her groin, slowly and gently, until he touched the lips of her young and hot sex.

She didn't move. Kylo wasn't afraid, concentrated on her feelings: she was happy. She wanted it too. For too long he had wondered what she tasted and he died of wanting to feel it on his tongue. He leaned over her and lightly kissed the lips of her pussy; she was so soft, like a sweet fruit, like a cloud, like a red flower that blossomed for him.

He kissed her again and again, without making a sound, touching her small clit with his lips. Kore was getting excited, he could feel it. Her still tight pussy was getting wet with her sweetest juices and he was dying to drink them greedily.

Kylo let himself be carried away, indulged in the serenity that she was feeling with him: he licked her soft lips, collected with his tongue the juices that slowly slipped from her tight hole along her pussy, finally tasted that forbidden and delicious nectar.

He couldn't hold back the soft moans every time he fed on her. Gods, Kore was perfect. His saliva and her fluids mingled until it poured on the mattress, on her thighs, on the delicate and pink skin of her wet pussy.

Then Kylo sensed that Kore was waking up. She was waking up and she wasn't afraid, she was enjoying that moment, she knew that he was taking care of her, that he wanted to make her feel only immense pleasure and he was succeeding.

\- Good morning baby - he thought, sinking his tongue into her tight hole.

Kore smiled slightly without opening her eyes, she widened her legs more and slowly arched her back, meeting his mouth with the movement of her hips.

\- _So good_ , thank you Kylo - she thought.

Kylo was also naked. His cock, uncovered from any clothing, was close to her face and Kore wanted to reciprocate what he was doing for her. She wanted to make him feel the same pleasure.

Kore opened her eyes, blinking just to regain a clear sight and then brought her face close to his cock. It was so big, so thick and hard, she wondered how it was possible that he had managed to fill her entirely. He had a musky scent, he smelled of everything a man should smell. He was delicious.

Evidently she was made for him and he was made for her. Kore opened her mouth and tried to lick him with her tongue. He trembled and moaned. Kore hesitated, but he reassured her immediately.

\- No, don't stop, more, please - he begged her.

Kore didn't stop. She opened her mouth again and licked his full length, from his base to the tip with her delicate tongue. It was hard as a rock and the bittersweet liquid on its tip was something new and exciting. Kore wanted to taste it again, while he made her tremble pleasantly with his mouth.

Kylo hadn't stopped licking her, he couldn't, he was addicted to her, her smell, her taste. Meanwhile, he was waving his hips towards her mouth and his hard cock met her soft tongue.

Kylo wanted more, Kore knew it and she wanted to satisfy him. She opened her mouth completely and swallowed his cock as long as she could, taking it in her throat until she choked around it, spitting her hot saliva on him.

"Fuck!" Kylo growled and was immediately crossed by a deep and intense pleasure. His self-control was definitely gone, again.

Kylo rolled over on her, opening his legs on either side of Kore's face and opening her legs even wider for complete access to her intimacy.

His hips began to go a little deeper, sweeping the girl's mouth and enjoying the warmth of her deep throat. Kore hadn't rebelled, on the contrary she had gently stroked his legs, letting herself be used. She liked to leave him with the control, he needed to exercise it.

Meanwhile Kylo had completely sank his mouth on her, his tongue was wetting her small hole, while his fingers had collected the saliva that had run down her lips and had used it to penetrate her small ass hole with a middle finger.

Kore's legs were shaking over his mouth and she was now close to orgasm, just as Kylo was going crazy because of his sensitive cock, deeply buried in her tight throat, caressed by her wet tongue. Everything was perfect, everything was so intense, they couldn't resist anymore.

\- Kylo! Oh Kylo, please, yes! -

\- Oh Kore, fuck, come for me, come! -

\- I'm coming, oh Force, I'm coming! -

\- Fuck yes! -

Kore swallowed all of Kylo's hot cum, filling her throat and mouth, while Kylo drank all of Kore's juices as her pussy indulged in intense spasms of pleasure, releasing her orgasm.

Eventually Kylo rolled sideways, onto his back, beside Kore, and they both caught their breath.

It had been intense. Everything was new, Kore knew how to change everything in Kylo's life in the best way.

As soon as Kore got her breath back, she turned and lay down on him. Kylo kissed her forehead and hugged her tightly.

"That was perfect" Kore whispered "you are perfect". Kylo smiled, stroking her back. He loved her scent.

"Thank you, sweetheart. I never had... I mean, I was, too..."

"Oh. It was the first time for you too... Oh Kylo! Did you do it for me?" Kore looked up at him and tears of joy made her eyes sparkle.

Kylo smiled slightly; who knew why she could always seem so pure, so innocent, so clear despite all they had done, despite the war and the injuries, despite the sex. He kissed her, kissed her softly as she had kissed the first time. Kore melted into his arms.

"Oh gods!" Kore exclaimed, parting from him for a moment "Was I good? I mean, are you... satisfied?"

Kylo laughed slightly.  
"Sweetheart, you are the perfect one and I will never be satisfied, my love, it will never be enough, I want you too much, I always want you and I want you now. Are you sore?"

"No, Kylo."

"Well, then hold on tight, because now I'm goint to fuck you again" he said and Kore laughed as he started kissing her again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know! I'm so eager to know what you think about it. Thank you!


	26. Oro - Mango

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song is italian, so I added a translation. I think it's good for the couple.

_Per averti pagherei_  
_un milione anche più_  
_anche l'ultima Malrboro darei_  
_perché tu sei_  
_oro_

  
_[I would pay for having you_  
_a million and even more,_  
_even the last Malrboro I would give (to have you)_  
_because you are_  
_gold]_

**_Oro - Mango_**  
~~~

Canto Bight was nothing he had ever seen. Poe Dameron was totally, completely amazed and dazed by so much wealth, so much opulence, so much luxury. He had never seen a more glitzy and glittering place in the whole Galaxy. Inhabitants of any planet gathered in that casino and Poe could not believe the obscene amount of money spent by those very rich individuals, in a period of war and danger.

Those people had nothing to worry about and Dameron knew it, understood it: they must have been the most despicable individuals in the Galaxy. Maybe that was why Hux wanted to meet him there: in that place he camouflaged well.

Poe had just approached the roulette table, as he was told. He had gone alone, even if the move was risky: he was convinced that General Hux was sincere. He would be just with him after he saved his sister. Dameron just watched those buffoons bet huge amounts of money randomly on the roulette numbers, when it was finally stopped.

"Didn't you have anything more appropriate to wear, Dameron?" Hux asked.

The pilot turned and saw the General, elegantly dressed in a black raincoat down to his feet, tight black pants and a white shirt, rigorously buttoned up to the collar. Dameron raised an eyebrow and sighed.

"Next time I'll be in the Resistance pilot suit if you prefer" he replied, without worrying about his cheap orange leather suit and his white cotton turtleneck. What a fucking situation...

A girl approached them, holding out a tray with glasses of sparkling alcohol. "Do the gentlemen want something to drink?" she asked gently.

"Yes!" both exclaimed in unison.

The glasses of alcohol finished in one gulp and again an awkward silence fell between the two. Each of them wondered for what the heck the other really decided to show up.

"I'd like to drink more" Hux said. He needed much stronger stuff to deal with that evening.

"Yeah, sounds good to me" Poe replied and they both moved.

The two reached a quiet room on the top floor of the casino and sat at the deserted bar counter, while some secluded couple drank at their tables and a piano played slightly beyond. Armitage ordered his favorite rum.

"Leave the bottle" Poe added, half filling his glass. Armitage pulled the money out of his pocket and handed it to the man behind the bar counter, making him understand that he was leaving them alone.

"It wasn't necessary..." Poe said, referring to the money spent.

"Yes. Yes, it was" he replied, still drinking "but now let's talk about something serious... Why are we here?"

Poe sighed and drank.  
"I want information of a strictly personal nature..."

"Do you have a personal interest in my sister? Because if so, you would have chosen the wrong person to talk to about it."

"It's not about my personal interests. General Organa is worried about her son."

"The son doesn't belong to her anymore. Kylo is Kore's, in the same way that Kore is Kylo's."

"What does this mean?"

"It means" Hux replied, pouring himself some more liquor "that this war... This war for me and for him has nothing to do with the First Order, the Resistance... It only affects Kore. None of us have nothing else outside the Order, that's why we won't stop fighting. We have to secure victory to secure the family we have found."

Poe Dameron shook his head. It was normal that he didn't fully understand why Hux thought so. Nobody could ever fully understand why they would fight to the end, to the strength of their forces, to the risk of losing everything except their family. No, Dameron couldn't understand unless he had told everything from the beginning.

Then, perhaps, Hux could have ensured Kore's safety forever, even in the ranks of the Resistance.

"It was nine years ago, I was working on the Starkiller Base, the works had just begun as you also know. Kylo Ren returned from a mission, with a girl in his arms. A girl with blood-red hair and green eyes like the forest of Ilum... ".

Armitage talked for hours about Kore, about Kylo, about how she had changed all the dynamics within the First Order, about how they had grown and trained her, they had taught her to be strong, resistant as the rock and cold as the ice with their enemies.

The more he spoke, the more Dameron began to understand: that war had no meaning now. It was a war they were forced to fight only to protect themselves. Snoke kept them in hand, he had the last word on every decision and could have deprived them of their family if they had disobeyed.

Kore felt physical and mental pain at the mere thought of being separated from them and it was that distance, that sense of belonging, that constant need for contact that fueled her anger. They had taught her to protect what she loved, what belonged to her and she did it without fear, without fear.

She was a true warrior, but she was loved. She was loved deeply, as much as she loved them. If those three survived, if there was still light in Kylo Ren, if Armitage Hux was not a completely broken man and if that war could still end, it all depended only on that girl.  
"She saved us, in every sense" the General said.

"But how is it possible that she is your sister?" Dameron asked.

The night had become interesting. The man next to him was interesting. Armitage Hux was much more than it might appear: behind that mask of anger and wickedness was a man who seemed to have asked for love all his life, never having received enough.

"That bastard of my father never had respect for anyone or anything. Neither Ren nor I have any idea who the mother is, but I wouldn't be surprised if he raped a few girls during the period on Jakku. That useless fucker..."

Poe sighed after yet another glass. Without Hux asking him he started talking about his father, his family, how flying was a talent he had in his blood, how the Resistance had absorbed his life totally. Maybe he, too, somehow didn't feel like a free man.

"The Resistance sends me to Jakku in four days. General Organa is looking for information on Skywalker and the girl. We know that someone turned the baby over to the Resistance before leaving for Atollon."

"Can you give me a name?"

"I don't think so."

"All right."

A strange silence fell between the two. There was no more embarrassment, both of them had talked for a long time. Each of them had listened for a long time. Maybe one night couldn't be enough to say that they knew each other, but certainly it had been enough to create that atmosphere, that palpable tension between the two that had broken the chains of hatred and brought them closer. Perhaps alcohol had also played its role.

"You are not a bad man, Armitage" Dameron commented, swallowing another glass of liquor.

Part of himself couldn't believe he had said those words aloud. People in the room were starting to go out, the piano had stopped playing, the night was heading towards dawn. Hux laughed, turning his fingertip over the edge of his glass, while his gaze clouded by the liquor was lost in his memories.

"You are too good for this Galaxy, Poe Dameron."  
Poe smiled slightly. "I guess the evening ends here" Hux added, without the courage to look up at the man next to him.

Alcohol had inhibited both, the walls had collapsed, suddenly they found themselves extremely close.

"Do you want the night to end here?" Dameron asked.

Then Armitage raised his face: Poe was close, too close. He could feel his breath, sweet as the liquor they had drunk, he could almost feel his heat. And he was hot.

"I... I really don't know" Hux answered honestly, but the moment the pilot leaned another centimeter towards him all his good will went up in smoke.

He indulged in instinct, followed only his primordial drive and let himself go to a short, intense kiss.

Poe Dameron couldn't believe what he was doing. Gods, he had certainly had other men. Many men actually. But him! First Order General Hux was the man he, Commander Dameron of the Resistance, was passionately kissing.

A part of him was convinced that it was alcohol that made them move towards each other, another part of himself was perfectly aware of the fact that he madly liked Armitage Hux and that by dawn he would had snogged him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter you'll have more of this adorable couple❤️


	27. Not afraid anymore - Halsey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMUT
> 
> \- Armitage Hux/Poe Dameron  
> \- Kissing, mutual masturbation

_I am not afraid anymore_   
_Standing in the eye of the storm_   
_Ready to face this, dying to taste this, sick sweet warmth_

**_Not afraid anymore - Halsey_**  
~~~

Armitage had no idea how it happened, though... it happened. His black raincoat had fallen somewhere on the floor, his unbuttoned white shirt was completely wrinkled and his pants were unfastened.

Poe Dameron had unfastened his belt and dropped it on the floor, along with the orange jacket. He too had his pants open and slightly lowered, enough to show the hem of his white cotton underpants.

They were kissing. They were kissing and Hux had allowed Dameron to put his hands in his hair, to mess it up and pull it. He was probably going crazy. Armitage Hux had officially gone completely crazy. Yet he liked that thing madly.

He loved Poe Dameron. The way he kissed, not only tongue and teeth like Phasma, but letting him taste his lips, teasing him: first he abandoned himself to his kiss and then backed away and Armitage's lips sought Poe's in the cold air surrounding them. Dameron's lips seemed to be the unique ones capable of heating him.

Oh yes, Poe was biting him too, but gently, sucking on his lower lip, licking it with the tip of his tongue. Armitage backed away while Poe kissed him, until he reached the piano behind him; he leaned on its white and black keys, causing the air to vibrate all around.

"I, uh, I'm drunk" Hux commented kissing Poe once more, looking for his mouth and tongue, warm and soft.

"Yeah, me too" Poe replied and gently slid his lips over the other's neck until he felt goosebumps on his chest. Armitage Hux was cold, but Poe knew what he would need to warm up.

"Um, then I can say, without regretting it tomorrow, that you, Poe Dameron, are the sexiest man I have ever known" Hux said again, while Poe's hand stroked his chest up to the breastplate, where he lightly touched the nipple hard and sensitive.

Good gods... It was all so suddenly new and the General was no longer sure how they got there. Honestly, he didn't give a shit. He liked it, madly.

Poe gently bit his neck, then slowly lowered onto his chest, kissing his collarbone, breastbone and breastplate, until he reached the nipple. He made an attempt and licked him shyly with the tip of his tongue, bathing him with his saliva. Armitage trembled and moaned. That was new, strange and exciting, moreover alcohol had inhibited his perceptions and lowered his barriers: that was General Hux without masks, only him and his lust.

Poe began to suck on Armitage's turgid nipple, while with the other hand he clung to his side to hold him firmly in that place and Armitage flaunted his black, curly hair clinging to them and pushing him closer, asking for more. Poe laughed and stood up.

"Eager, aren't you?" he comments laughing, kissing him again on the lips.

Um, Armitage's lips were soft, much softer than anything he could remember. He was a man accustomed to a Spartan life, to a rough bed, to a shaggy beard, but that man... Gods that man was a dessert and Poe couldn't wait to eat him.

"Relax Hux, now I take care of you" he said and with the palm of his hand he covered his crotch, starting to stroke his cock still hidden inside his underwear.

Armitage tilted his head for a moment, tightening his eyelids at the Commander's first delicate touch, moaning slightly at the first caress.

"So sensitive" Poe commented again, but the words were distant and imperceptible.

"I... Oh gods! I'm not ready to let you fuck my ass, but... I want to touch you, please, let me touch you" the General pleaded and Poe backed away for a moment.

Together the two got rid of those tight pants that prevented them from consuming the passion of the moment. Both already knew that that thing, whatever it was, would not stop there.

When they approached each other again their cocks touched and slipped on each other. Poe snarled and kissed Armitage's mouth greedily, as if he wanted to take his breath away too. Hux sighed on his lips, then rolled his hips again to stroke Poe's cock with his.

Damn. It was the best feeling he had experienced in his life. Poe's velvet skin was the hottest and most exciting thing he had ever touched in his life.

He honestly didn't give a damn about what he might like: women, men, anyone. He was used to taking what was imposed on him, but in that case... Oh in that case, he was more than happy to choose Poe Dameron, that man so sensual and warm.

"Oh gods! General, who would have thought you were so intense."

"Commander, um, you don't even know how much!"

Armitage separated his mouth from his, spat heavily on the palm of his hand and began to touch Poe's cock. Dameron trembled for a moment at the precise and decisive touch of his lover: he had grabbed his cock with his wet hand and now he slid it on his palm, mixing saliva with the pre-seminal liquid that came from the head of his cock.

Poe's cock was not extremely long, but it was fat, thick and hard as a rock. That cock throbbed in his hand, looking for desperate relief.

"Damn Hux, what can you do with your hands, um? Allow me to reciprocate" Dameron said and immediately his hand went to caress Armitage's balls, squeezing them gently in the palm, until he slipped higher by squeezing his cock at the base and discovering his tip.

"Good gods!" Hux exclaimed through gritted teeth.

His hand began to move faster on Dameron's erect member, while the other had slid his fingers to the head of his cock and now with his thumb he massaged his most sensitive part. They started kissing again and their kisses were moist, intense, their tongues swirled around each other and their mouths never tried to separate.

"Um, oh" Armitage moaned over Poe's mouth "I'm going to come, I'm going to come, just a little more."

"Yes, yes, come for me General."

"Oh, fuck yes!"  
Armitage sprayed a few streams of hot cum on Poe's hand and his, dirty his cock with his coming.

"Oh god, you fucking came over me! Urgh! I'm coming, don't fucking stop!" Poe growled and he too came.

Their heavy, fatigued breaths echoed in the air. The piano keys rang one last time, while Armitage stood up and covered his now soft cock again.

Poe had also dressed. Then he stooped to the ground and picked up their jackets. Armitage pulled two cigarettes out of his pocket and lit them, passing one to Poe. He thanked him.

They stood side by side for a few minutes, until the cigarettes had completely turned to ash.

"I don't regret it" Dameron finally whispered, without looking at his companion. Hux nodded.

"I liked it too... More than I could have imagined."

Poe snorted. It had been intense, fast and had consumed them. That brief meeting would not have been enough, nothing would ever have been enough.

"You don't need all this... this war. You three just want to be together, you don't care about this war."

"The First Order gave us a place to stay. Poe, I was the Starkiller Base project supervisor for five years, Ren is... He is a murderer, there is no denying it. He is lost, just like me, Kore is the only good thing we've done in our lives. She can still be saved, but it's too late for us."

"No, it's not too late."

Armitage snorted and shook his head. He wasn't convinced, but there had been many things he had had to think about in the past few years.

"Leia is still waiting for her son" Poe added.

"Oh, I'm sure, but in fact she is not doing anything to return to him. Even she has lost hope."

"Nobody has given up, Hux, not yet."

"We did."

Commander Dameron realized that perhaps nothing would change that evening, but he had no intention of giving up. Armitage Hux would eventually yield, sooner or later he would be able to convince him, he would convince each of them. Only then could they win.

"Will I ever see you again?" the pilot asked.

"As soon as possible" the General replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is the first time I write a M/M intercourse. I hope it's good, and hot, and sexy and everything. Thank you for reading 😊


	28. Rise up - Zayde Wolf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... We were left with heavy smut kore/Kylo and some poe/Hux. Let's see what hsppens now!  
> Thank you, all of you, for being here again, reading my work. Much love❤️

_Hiding for trouble and you went the wrong way_   
_You might keep running, but you'll never escape_   
_And we're hard to stop_   
_We're hard to stop_

**_Rise up - Zayde Wolf_**  
~~~

After three days of cuddles, sex and rest, Kore and Kylo walked out of their room covered in love bites and were greeted by Hux's annoyed but condescending gaze.

Kylo felt embarrassed. Basically he had fucked his best friend's little sister... Yes, it was a little awkward, but Armitage hadn't said anything, he hadn't commented.

Part of him already knew that things would turn out that way, his sister and Kylo had always had an unusual bond, something that went beyond the relationship between teacher and pupil. Armitage knew that they belonged to each other and he only hoped that this union would never hurt them, neither of them.

As soon as the three were reunited, they were given a new mission.

"We have received information on a Resistance mission to Jakku, they are looking for the map for Luke Skywalker" Hux communicated with his impeccable coolness.

"Who is the informant?" Kore had asked.

"Anonymous."

"We can't trust it, it's too risky" she replied, but Kylo stopped her.

"This is an opportunity we can take a chance on. We need to get to Skywalker before anyone else."

\- Do we really need to? - Kore had asked him sarcastically, knowing full well Kylo's answer. It had nothing to do with the Order, not for him. What Kylo wanted was to see the uncle who had tried his life dead.

Kore was beginning to wonder what the purpose of the First Order and especially of Snoke was. Why eliminate the last Jedi? He would die anyway, old age would slowly extinguish him on that island forgotten by men, going to hunt him made no sense.

Kylo's coveted revenge made sense, but it was consuming him, Kore could feel it. The very thought of the Skywalkers made him seethe with rage and it was exhausting to constantly feel the wrath of that abandonment and that betrayal.

The only truth, which Kylo refused to accept, was that he was desperately seeking an answer to that abandonment because he had tried with all his energy to be the child his father and mother would have wanted. He had never succeeded, he had never found his place and his way, his name had forced him to follow a way that didn't belong to him and it had paradoxically distanced him from his own family.

He hated them for this: he hated not having been loved despite all the efforts he had made to be loved. Kylo didn't answer that question, but ordered that the coordinates be set for Jakku. He knew exactly who the Resistance would turn to.  
~~~

"Captain Phasma, what a pleasure to see you again!" Kore exclaimed when they met in the hangar from which they would depart.

"My pleasure, Commander Hux" the woman replied. She and Kore rarely met now, only when they went on missions and often Kore was close to Ren's side. The two of them rarely left. Yet Phasma had never forgotten that child who was now so grown up: a young woman ready to fight, just as she had been.

"How many men on this ship?" Phasma asked.

"Fifteen will be fine."

The stormtroopers boarded Ren's ship.  
"No mask?" Phasma asked. The metallic sound of his voice betrayed no emotion. Kore shook her head as she combed back the tuft of hair that had fallen over her forehead with one hand.

"I changed my hairstyle" she commented with irony, pointing to the bun at the nape of her neck "under the mask it would be ruined".

Kylo joined them with a quick and decisive step, his fists clenched inside his gloves and the mask already on his face.  
"Let's go" he ordered and the two women followed him. Jakku was waiting for them.

Flames, fire and heartbreaking cries. These were noises Kore was now used to. She and Kylo landed last, when the village had already been conquered, the rebel civilians had already been surrounded by stormtroopers and Kylo already knew who he was looking for: an old man, dragged by two of their soldiers, scolded Kylo with the authority of his choice of life.

Kore had remained at Phasma's side. She had heard those talks repeated a lot of times, from a lot of different people, as if all those people had tried to make him feel Ben Solo again, at least for a moment, when only she was capable of it.

"I hate this waste. Forty-five soldiers, for what? There must be at most twenty people in this village" Phasma commented at Kore's side and she shrugged.

"You know how he is, when he gets angry he always tends to overdo it" she replied.

Kore looked at Kylo. He moved from in front of the man. Her gaze met that of old San Tekka. Something in the Force shook with fear. Kylo raised his sword above the old master's head.

"STOP!" Kore screamed. Everyone, everyone turned to her.

\- How _dare_ you ... - Kylo thought, offended by the sudden lack of respect for his authority, but Kore didn't answer. She approached with a determined step, motioned to the two soldiers to leave the man and immediately she, using the Force, forced him to kneel.

"You know me, old man" she hissed at the man.

He looked up at her, confused by that reaction, but Kore had no time to waste. She crept into his mind, looking for memories. Something told her they had met before and she was right.

Kore pulled back. Her hand was shaking. Her skin had suddenly turned cold and pale. Her heart drummed in her throat without giving her peace. She was shocked. "Kill him" she whispered to Kylo and he pierced the man's chest with his sword.

He still hadn't had time to figure out what happened to his girlfriend when the sound of a blaster shot echoed through the air. Kylo turned to stop him and Kore with him.

"Oh no..." Kore whispered.

\- Kylo please be nice. He saved my life - she pleaded with him.

\- You take care of it - Kylo replied.

Kore walked towards Poe, the stormtroopers had forced him to kneel. The girl dropped to the sand in front of him and as soon as Poe looked into her eyes he saw her... human. Vulnerable. Broken.

"Poe..." she whispered and her voice was nothing he'd heard before, the chill of Hoth didn't make her teeth chatter threateningly "what did you do?".

Dameron smiled slightly, he wasn't afraid.  
"Don't worry, I know exactly what I did."


	29. Cry baby - Janis Joplin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is Kore going to find out what happened between Poe and her brother? Let's see!

_Come on and cry, cry baby_

**_Cry baby - Janis Joplin_**  
~~~

"Care to explaining?" Kylo asked as soon as they landed on the Finalizer. Kore ordered the men to take Commander Dameron to the interrogation room.

"Not now, I have to deal with Dameron" she replied, then telling Phasma to inform General Hux about the prisoner.

"He is no more important than you!" Kylo replied, taking off his mask. He hated seeing Kore so cold towards him.

"You want that map and I can give it to you! It was you who told me to take care of the pilot!"

"Well Dameron can wait, he certainly won't run away!"

"Why do you insist? It is my duty to question him if you want the map as soon as possible! What? Now suddenly you don't care about Skywalker anymore? Or about the Resistance? Or do you think I can't handle the prisoner? Well Master, I'm a woman now!"

"No, you're not! You're just a little girl and you're scared, but you don't want to tell me why! Why don't you want to tell me?"

Kore burst into tears in front of him. Big heavy tears rolled down her cheeks, marking deep furrows on her skin, as if they were red-hot. She turned and began to march, followed by her stormtroopers, while the Force that united them revealed to Kylo a feeling that the girl, until that day, had never felt: shame.  
~~~

"Poe" Kore addressed him, entering the interrogation room. He was tied to the chair, that chair on which so many had died because of the violence they had to suffer when they refused to cooperate. "Do you realize that I have to get information from you now?"

Poe sighed. "Is all this necessary?" he asked.

"No, if you cooperate without resisting."

"Kore, I am the resistance."

"Don't make it harder, you know we'll find out what we need anyway. You've been nice to me, I want to be nice to you. The alternative is Kylo to take care of you and he... He knows no mercy."

"This is not true and you know it."

"Enough. I'm sorry, but you didn't give me any other choice."

Kore reached out to the pilot's face and began digging into his mind. Unit BB had fled with the map they were looking for, through the Jakku Desert. They should have searched the whole area adjacent to the conquered village. However, there was more. There was... Oh gods. Oh no! NO. Damn. Shit. Fuck. What...?

"My... My brother ?!" Kore exclaimed pulling back in shock. Poe blushed visibly. Their secret was no longer secret.

"Kore, listen, he's doing it for you."

"What, fucking you?!"

"No! He passed information... Kore, it doesn't matter who wins for him, what's important is that, in any case, you get out alive."

Kore collapsed. She burst into tears, leaning against the wall of the small room, her face in her hands. What was she supposed to do? She was a bastard and the brother she loved so much was willing to risk everything, everything he had earned in years of loneliness, shame and pain just for her. Her, whose blood bound her to the woman who threatened to kill the man she loved.

She hated that war, that war that did nothing but threaten the people she loved, the people to whom she had given everything. Now she seemed to understand, perhaps for the first time.

The First Order could burn. It had to burn. She, Kylo and Armie just had to run away, build a real life, heal their wounds, be at peace. They were but three broken people who clung to each other to escape from their demons.

Most of all she had to save Kylo. That war was killing him from the inside: every crime he committed was a wound that would not heal. By now she could feel everything in him, even the self-doubt that consumed him.

With a wave of her hand she freed Poe from the chains. The man, thrilled, approached her.

"Hey, it's okay" he whispered. It was a strange situation, but he couldn't help but feel sorry for her, after all that Armitage had told him, after all that he and the General had shared.

He tried to approach her, as soon as he touched her shoulder with his hand, the girl leaned her forehead against his chest, never stopping crying. "I told your brother, it's not too late" Poe whispered. Kore nodded.

"I bet he cares about you, he really cares" she whispered.

Poe nodded. Neither was sure what was born between them, but it was intense and it was real, he was convinced of it. Armitage Hux was an incredible man.

"Poe, you have to help me, we have to stop this war, but for now..." she said, wiping her tears "for now I have to take you back to the cell. I'll make sure you're okay and then... Then my brother will come. We will do something."  
~~~

Kore found Kylo on the bridge, alongside Hux. The two were talking in a low voice; Kylo was worried about Kore, her reaction wasn't normal. She had never hidden anything from him, she had never closed herself off to the Force like that.

Kore silently approached the two men, both of whom turned to her. Armitage's green eyes betrayed no emotion, but Kore knew he tended to clench his fists behind his back when he was nervous and was doing it right now.

Kylo, on the other hand, was transparent like glass. His swollen, red eyes weren't afraid to show her how worried he was for her, for them. His desperate emotions reached her and pierced her heart.

"We need to talk" Kore told Kylo, as he passed a folded note to his brother. "In private" she added and, as soon as she turned on her heels, Kylo followed her.

Armitage was left alone, with the paper in hand. He opened it with trembling hands. He knew that Kore had questioned Poe. The message he read didn't seem real to him:

> _"I know everything. I love you anyway. I'll convince Kylo and then we'll come up with a plan. He is in cell number 7. Burn the message."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think about this? Let me know!


	30. Enjoy the silence - Depeche Mode

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMUT Kylo/Kore  
> \- fingering  
> \- vaginal sex  
> \- bottom Kylo  
> \- mild dom/sub

_Vows are spoken_  
_To be broken_  
_Feelings are intense_  
_Words are trivial_  
_Pleasures remain_  
_So does the pain_  
_Words are meaningless_  
_And forgettable_

**_Enjoy the silence - Depeche Mode_**  
~~~

"Sit down" Kore told him. Kylo took off his mask, refused to sit down. He had the feeling that he should feel bigger. Kore sighed. "Fine" she went on "I owe you some explanations".

"Ah-ah, you do."

"Lor San Tekka met my biological mother."

Kylo's heartbeat began to accelerate. What would have happened to them if Kore wanted to look for her? She could have decided to leave and he couldn't have stopped her. She could have run away and he couldn't have blamed her. She had risked her life too many times because of him. Her eyes filled with tears again, but there was more.

"She's the same woman from the dream... the one with the blue sword. She never left."

Tears began to fall down his cheeks, but Kylo turned away from her. He hated being seen vulnerable, but Kore was everything to him. Losing her like this... Death was coming sooner than expected, it would deprive him of the only person he ever loved. But for her... For her he would do anything. The only thing he wanted was to know that she was safe and happy.

"Is that why you want to leave?" he asked in a trembling voice.

"What?! NO! Ky, how can you think... No! I'm not going anywhere. Not without you at least."

"What does it mean?"

"It means I want to be free. I want to be free with you and Armitage. I want to be at peace. I'm tired of this war, we all are."

Kylo looked at her this time. In his heart he was beginning to understand where she was going. To leave everything, to abandon the First Order, to betray his Master...

"The First Order is all I have" Kylo stated coldly.

"How can you say this?! You don't even care about this war! I know what's in your heart, I feel it! You want to take revenge on the harm they've done to you, for making you feel like a monster for so long, but this pain tears you apart! The thought of killing your mother, your father... You can't stand it! You keep fighting trying to exorcise your anger, but it's not the war you need! You need love! This is what we gave you, my brother who has been your best friend for years and the only man you can trust and me... Damn Ky, I love you! I love you, I love you more than I love myself, I love you more than any other person in the world! I don't give a damn about this war or the First Order. The First Order is not my home, you and Armitage are. I want to protect you. I want you be free from this pain."

Kylo held back the tears for the last time. "What do you suggest?" he whispered. Kore smiled.

"We collaborate with the Resistance, we guarantee amnesty, we eliminate Snoke once and for all and... My mother, whoever she is. Once all our enemies are eliminated you will be free, I will be with you and my brother..."

"Your brother?"

"Well, he's..." Kore thought about the things she'd seen in Poe's memories and laughed. Her thoughts were too vivid not to be perceived by Kylo.

"Oh _. I see_..." he whispered.

"This is not the life we want Ky, none of us want this" Kore whispered, approaching him. He took her face in his hands.

"What life do we want?" he whispered, his mouth an inch from hers.

"One without war" she replied touching his lips with hers "You, Armie and I... We can travel all over the Galaxy."

"Um" Kylo nodded and kissed her.

It was a good dream. It was all true: his anger, that constant desire to want to feel free from that pain, that sense of inadequacy within the First Order... No, the First Order was not their home, their family was. The family they had chosen to be. Above all, Kylo knew one thing. He loved Kore, he loved her more than he loved anyone else.

"I love you" Kylo whispered on her lips and Kore moaned. Tears of joy fell from the corners of her eyes, just before Kylo resumed kissing her, this time with more passion and despair.

"I love you" he said again, taking her face in his hands. Kore opened her mouth to welcome his and Kylo's tongue immediately sought out the girl's. He moaned deeply on the girl's soft lips, tasting her the way he liked it, feeling her tongue surrender to his delicate but passionate touch.

"Ky, can we...?" Kore whispered between kisses.

Kylo gently bit her lower lip and smiled. "Do you need me, sweetheart?" he asked and his voice betrayed an intense desire for lust. Kore nodded, closing her eyes and melting in his hands.

" _Mmh-mh_ , and do you need it now?" he added and Kore nodded again. Kylo laughed slightly.

"You're a greedy little thing, aren't you?" he slipped a hand over her body, lightly touching her breasts and squeezing it for a moment, then slipping onto her belt and starting to undo it.

"The door is open, you know? Anyone could come in. Mitaka, Pryde, any of the officers and what would they see? My little, slutty girl who needs to be fucked. The youngest and most dangerous commander of this ship bouncing on my dick, covered in my bites, is this what you want?"

Kore nodded, breathless. The gloved hand of Kylo was dipped into her panties, her middle finger revolving around her tiny clit, her wet sex dripping into her panties. Kore could only imagine how wet she was, so much she was leaving a stain on her underwear, perhaps even on the pants of her uniform. The thought that everyone on that ship could see what her Master was doing to her, what only he was capable of doing to her... Oh _gods_ , so hot!

His fingers were huge, even more so when he wore gloves, Kore was dying to feel filled, to get fucked by those fingers, all the way. Kylo's other hand was tight around her neck, not enough to take her breath away, but enough to remind her who was in charge.

He looked at her like that, with those dark, hungry eyes, his full red lips tightening just before he took her lower lip between his teeth. Gods, how he bit his lip... Kore knew he was dying to have her folded for him in any way he could.

" _More_ " Kore whispered an inch from his mouth. Kylo knew what she needed, he could feel it. She would never be able to cum without feeling him inside somehow. She needed to be stimulated from the inside, she needed him to touch that perfect spot inside her to give her a real, intense and satisfying orgasm, but... no, no Kylo wanted to play with her.

Oh Kore was so strong, always so determined, always so threatening, even the highest-ranking officers feared her, despite being only a girl. Only he could have her like this in his arms, defenseless, vulnerable, fragile... He loved having her like this, he soon understood.

His fingers slid between her wet lips until they reached her entrance, but without penetrating her. He just teased her, just to make her feel his fingers ready to fuck her, but never giving her what she needed.

Kore was desperate for more, she would do anything to finally get rid of that growing lust that made her chest burn. "Please Kylo" she whispered again, closed her eyes and tilted her head back, meeting Kylo's hand which went to take her hair, ruffling it completely and undoing her hairstyle.

His mouth pounced on her neck, kissing and sucking every inch of available skin, trying to taste it so much that he never forgot any nuance of the taste of her skin again.

"Please, Ky, I beg you!" Kore groaned in exasperation and he laughed at her.

"How can I deny it when you ask me so kindly?" he commented. He let her go.

Kore had to cling to the nearest wall to avoid falling. When she opened her eyes she saw Kylo sitting on one of the armchairs in the room: he had unfastened his pants and lowered them only as necessary, he had extracted his hard and thick cock and was stroking it with his gloved hand.

"Come on, come sit on my lap, come get what you want so badly" he urged her.

Kore didn't hesitate. She quickly pulled off one boot, pulled down her pants and pulled them off one leg. Just what was enough to finally discover her dripping pussy begging to be filled all the way. She sat on him.

Kylo guided the head of his cock towards her entrance. "Look at me" he ordered her. Kylo wanted to see her expression as he impaled her on his fat cock, he wanted to see the passion in her eyes. As soon as Kore looked up at him Kylo penetrated her deeply and she moaned with pleasure. "Yes, that's right, scream for me, make them hear you're a slut for me, only for me!" he said.

"I'm yours Kylo, yours only!"

"Oh yeah, you fucking are! Still so tight, so hot!"

Kore began to slide back and forth and onto him. The pace was perfect, her hard clit rubbing against his crotch, those black pubic curls that surrounded his huge cock. He spread her out, filled her completely, slipped inside her, pressing on the right places.

She began to moan louder and her pleasure joined Kylo's: he was a vision. The unkempt black hair on the chair framed her face contracted with lust, her lips pressed tightly together in an attempt to stifle the grunts and the deepest moans. His cock went inside her, up to his balls, and he was completely covered by the girl's liquids that never stopped pouring on him, dirtying his pants.

"So good, such a good girl, all to myself! Oh yeah, oh come on, fuck yourself on my dick, come on, again, don't stop, I want to hear you cum!" he persisted and his hips started pounding his cock in and out of her at an inhuman pace.

"Kylo! _Fuck_ , Ky! Yes, thank you! Oh gods, thank you!" Kore screamed.

Every time he gave her pleasure she was grateful to him and her heart filled with a new love, pure, intense, powerful. But that wasn't enough. She had been so tense, so worried, so angry... She needed more, Kylo knew perfectly well what she needed. Kore had to surrender to him completely.

"Who do you belong to? Say it!" he ordered her and with these words slapped her ass hard, so hard that Kore was sure that the marks would remain.

"To you, Kylo!"

"Not Kylo, Master Ren. _Say it!_ "

"Oh Force, I belong to you Master Ren!"

"Oh yes, let go, give me everything, come on, let go for me!"

Kore shivered on him, Kylo hit her again, without stopping, harder and harder, until his cock pushed completely deep and Kore was in the throes of a powerful orgasm. Her little pussy milked him intensely and his balls emptied inside her, filling her with warm cum.

Kylo groaned as he came inside her, and Kore leaned into him, resting her cheek on his shoulder. They stayed together like this for a few minutes, catching their breath.

"Let's get some sleep. In a few hours we'll talk to Hux and decide what to do" Kylo commented. He took Kore and made her put on her pants again without giving her time to clean up. - I'll lick you clean as soon as we get back into the room, don't worry - he thought and Kore smiled. 


	31. Skinny love - Birdy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kore, Kylo and Hux must take a difficult choice to save Poe's life.

_Who will love you?_   
_Who will fight?_   
_And who will fall far behind?_

**_Skinny love - Birdy_**  
~~~

"How is my favorite pilot?" Hux asked, closing the prisoner's cell door behind him. Poe looked up as he heard the General's voice.

"Son of a bitch! What are you doing here?!" Poe exclaimed.

He got up and went to meet him, without giving him time to do or say anything else. The pilot hugged him. Hux was so surprised by this show of affection that he didn't know what to do. The outstretched arms remained there, in midair. Should he return the hug? Get away from him? But he didn't have time to do anything, as Poe broke away from the embrace he put his hands around his face and pushed him to kiss him.

Armitage moaned on Poe's mouth, taken aback, but he melted in that kiss and hugged his companion on the hips. Poe laughed on his mouth.

"I knew it! I knew you were coming!" he exclaimed and Armitage allowed himself a smile.

"You'll have to thank my sister for that."

"Oh, I know! The little girl is resourceful, isn't she?"

"True, and... we have a proposal, for the Resistance. I was able to speak with her and Kylo a little while ago."

"What is it about?"

"We deliver First Order information to you and we take care of Snoke. You grant us amnesty at the end of the war."

Poe was thrilled. Sure it was a tempting proposition, but that the three of them were willing to do that... Maybe it wasn't exactly what Leia wanted, but it was more than enough: that was the demonstration that nothing more had to do with the good or the bad, the dark side or the light side. Not even in war everything was white or everything was black: those three people were willing to do anything and not for victory, power or freedom. Only to protect each other.

"What about the map?" Poe asked.

"We'll take care of it, Kylo and Kore have one final matter to settle on Jakku. Personal business. We retrieve the droid and pass you the map, although... I can't assure you that Ren can control his desire for revenge and honestly I couldn't even blame him."

"I'll have to speak to General Organa."

"There's no time for that."

"I can't make my decisions alone!"

"You'll have to do it!" Armitage barked "We are risking everything to end this war. They are risking everything for me! Because I care about your fucking ass, ok?! Respect that! Whatever happens at the end of this war, we want to be left in peace, it is our only wish."

Poe laughed and nodded. "So you care about me" he commented softly.

Hux was about to scream again, because it was not possible that he had understood only that of all this talk, but Poe silenced him again with a kiss. His tongue gently made its way into the General's mouth until Hux let go, putting his hands around his neck and passionately returning the kiss.

"You make me mad" the General commented and Dameron laughed again.

"How long...?" Poe asked before starting to kiss him again.

"Enough to give you what you deserve. The changing of the guard lasts fifteen minutes. How about a quickie?" Armitage said, pushing Poe against the wall and starting to kiss his neck.

"Um, I'd like to see how well you treat your prisoners" Dameron commented with a smile, goosebumps crisscrossing his skin as his lover kissed him.

"Only you, my dear" Hux replied one last time, before slipping his hands on the hem of his trousers, starting to undo them.  
~~~

Eventually Poe had fled. Hux had made sure not to anchor one of the Tie Fighters to the ship's hangar. It had been easy. Then he gave orders to carry the prisoner back to the interrogation room. The troopers were supposed to march him through the hangar.

Inexplicably they had to explain to Commander Ren that the prisoner had broken free and fled. They didn't even know how he did it, a system leak, a computer error, a droid who didn't follow directions...

Kylo had to find a scapegoat. Kore, for the first time, faced with an execution, had closed her eyes. Death no longer made sense. That war probably never had one.

Eventually they all found themselves in Hux's quarters. The General had opened a bottle of alcohol and everyone had been drinking. Even Kore. For some time they continued to gaze at the galaxy out there, expanding before their gaze beyond the room's huge window. All three were exhausted. The choice they had made left no way out. They had taken their part in that war and could never go back.

"We did the right thing" Kore finally declared, in a low voice, getting lost inside the empty glass.

That wasn't their war. What was the point? It wasn't the First Order that healed their wounds. The thirst for power that burned in Armitage's heart, fueled only by the desire for redemption and the shame caused by his father's abuse, had actually completely lost its fuel. Kore had put out that fire, she had redeemed him with what he had always wanted: respect, devotion and love. Kore had given him everything and power, fame, glory were no longer among his desires. What Armitage wanted was a happy life for him and his beloved sister, and he knew that she, without Kylo, would never be happy.

Kylo was fighting because fighting was the only thing he knew how to do, the only thing he had been taught. All his life he had fought against enemies he had not chosen. All his life he had harbored a blind hatred towards that family that had abandoned him, that had considered him a monster from birth and perhaps even before. Obviously the grudge had consumed him, for years it had tortured him from within, for years those voices had tormented him and reminded him how unsuitable he was for his family name. Skywalker. A name he had never chosen, never wanted to have and immense power he had never asked for. There was only one person in that entire Galaxy who didn't want him just for his legacy: Kore. Kore had a love for him so pure and selfless that he would do anything for her, for her he would put an end to the war that constantly threatened to separate them. If it weren't for Dameron's kindness, maybe she would have died of starvation and cold on that icy planet.

He knew Kore felt in a cage. They were not free to love each other in the open, without masks, without uniforms, without having to constantly heal their wounds and fill their bodies with scars. Kore didn't care about the dark side, just as she didn't care about the light side. There was no black or white, good or bad, right or wrong. There were only the three of them, the love that bound them and their desire to survive together, in peace and away from the rest of the Galaxy that had hurt him for too long.

"Yes, we did the right thing" Kylo replied without stopping to observe the dark universe.

"What do we do now?" Armitage asked. They didn't have a real plan, it wasn't typical of them.

"Let's go back to Jakku, retrieve the droid and find the girl" Kylo replied.

"What about Snoke?" the other insisted.

"We'll find a way for now... We need to sleep," Kore replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think of Kore's evolution? I'm not sure about the character development sooo let me know! Thank you so much for your attention and be safe.


	32. Father and Son - Cat Stevens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back to Jakku, Kylo's going to face the reality: Rey's gone and she took BB8 and the Falcon.

_I know_   
_That I have to go away_   
_I know I have to go_

**_Father and Son - Cat Stevens_**  
~~~

The Niima outpost had been searched from top to bottom. Every house had been meticulously searched, but in the end they had to accept that the droid had escaped. The troopers had said that he had escaped them in a chase, that a girl had stolen a ship and took him away with her. Obviously Kylo, Kore and Armitage had thought of the Resistance, but it was strange that just in Niima there was someone waiting for the droid, Poe would have talked about it with them, he would not have worried so much about having to recover the map if he had known that BB8 was already bearing by the allies. There was something more, something they had to understand and for this reason Kylo and Kore decided to land on Jakku once again.

Plutt was a vile and disgusting being. Kylo took no pleasure in having to converse with him, on the contrary, he hoped he didn't have to. He smelled awful, he was dirty and coarse, yet... He had given them useful information.

Kore hated the desert. She watched that expanse of hot sand and suddenly remembered what it was like to have burned and scarred soles. She looked at the dirty water pool in the center of the Niima outpost and remembered how thirsty and how hungry she had been, how many blows she had taken when she asked for one more meal. She stole a few glimpses from the poor people who worked in the heat and her hands began to ache again at the thought of the glowing gears they had taught her to remove from speeders. Kylo could sense all of her discomfort. He walked over to her.

"He says the droid escaped, with the girl who worked for him" he whispered through gritted teeth, angrily and clenching his fists so much that his hands hurt. Kore hadn't remembered him so tense in years. Something was tormenting him.

“Come on, say it” Kore whispered through the Force, but even then her voice sounded exhausted and hurt.

\- The thief took the Falcon - Kylo admitted.

Kore turned to him with a stunned and bewildered expression. The Falcon, on Jakku, forgotten in a desert of shit, as disgusting as Atollon. "Han Solo...?" Kore asked and Kylo knew what was behind that question.

"He's not here. The ship was stolen and has now been taken away again."

"Do you know how to chart the Falcon's course?"

"Yes. I know that ship by heart."

"Then let's go away. Jakku has nothing that could interest us."

Kylo nodded and began to rally his soldiers. Kore still stood there, watching the vastness of the desert and the sunset over it across the sandy hills. She hoped that if Starkiller Base ever managed to fire before its destruction, it would be used to incinerate all the deserts of the Galaxy.  
~~~

When they returned to the Finalizer, Hux was waiting for them with troubling news. Kylo and Kore were just in time to disembark when the General called them urgently. They found themselves in Hux's quarters, one of the few safe places where no one could hear them.

"The construction of the Starkiller Base is complete. Pryde will assume command" Hux said resignedly.

"What?! But you designed it! The project is yours, the supervision has been yours for years!" Kore exclaimed.

"I gave up two years ago."

"What?!" this time it was Kylo who exclaimed.  
Armitage sighed and poured himself a drink. Sometimes he wondered if that war hadn't made everyone stupid.

"I gave up two years ago, after... After seeing you almost die and having to ask Kore to risk her life looking for you. It was the right choice, considering what happened a short time ago and what led to us decide" the General replied to Kylo.

"We can only hope the Resistance makes it in time..." Kore commented softly.

Kylo looked at Hux, then back at the girl, who had stood up and walked to the large window. Her mind wandered farther, her memories drifting to something forgotten for years, something she hadn't needed since his sword started to bleed. Kore was thinking of her old cloth doll, the first toy she had ever received.

"What does Apple have to do with it?" Kylo asked, confused. He received no response from Kore, but Armitage jumped up, dropped the glass, which shattered and his cheeks flushed.

"You... You gave Apple to Poe."

"Yes Armie, I gave him Apple. You always told me that l..."

" _SHIT_."

"May you explain to me?!" Kylo thundered rising from his chair and joining the two siblings.

"Armie hid the Starkiller Base plans inside the doll. He knew they would be safe with me and he could claim ownership someday" Kore explained.

Kylo glared at Hux. "Did you really hide the plans of the greatest Death Star ever in a damn doll?"

Armitage shrugged, surrendered to the absurdity of the situation. "You can't deny that it worked... Anyway we played the last card too, like this. There is nothing left to protect us. Either we win, or we die" he sighed in defeat and took another glass, inviting them more to sit down again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I can finish this very soon, I know I waited too much


	33. Try - Pink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And finally, here's Rey! She's not going to be the Rey we all know... Sorry not sorry.  
> ⚠️Mention of violence: Rey has been abused by Brendol Hux, while he was on a mission on Jakku, and had stopped at Niima Outpost. That's basically Kore's story.

_Funny how the heart can be deceiving_   
_More than just a couple times_   
_Why do we fall in love so easy?_   
_Even when it's not right_

**_Try - Pink_**  
~~~

The events of the past few hours were nothing Rey could ever have imagined. The meeting with BB8, their escape from Jakku with the Millennium Falcon, the meeting with Han Solo. Han Solo was a legend in the Galaxy, of course she also knew the stories about him, about Skywalker and Princess Leia. What Rey didn't know, and Han had told her, was that Kylo Ren, the masked monster who terrorized his victims with that dark power, was actually his son Ben.

Rey couldn't help but feel like Han. She too had lost a daughter. Despite this, she had never stopped waiting for her return. That daughter who had been taken from her... The man who had assisted her during the birth, that old master from a village near the Niima outpost, had assured her that, giving the child to whom would have been able to look after her was a good decision. Rey had nothing, she didn't have a home where she could grow up healthy, she didn't have enough food even for herself, she didn't have medicine. Rey had seen her daughter disappear before he could even pick her up once.

Sometimes she tried to soothe herself, telling herself that perhaps she would never be able to love a daughter born of the violence she had suffered. That General, whoever he was... Rey had not forgotten how his soldiers had razed Niima and the surrounding villages to the ground.

She had been in the wrong place at the wrong time. She had tried to escape, but the red-haired man gripped her legs with brute force that she, malnourished and injured, didn't know how to fight. Rey had given up, she had passed out there, on the desert sand, only to be found by that old man who had looked after her during the never desired pregnancy.

Rey hadn't even given her daughter a name. All of this, however, she had not told Han, she had only said that she had to return to Jakku as soon as possible, her family would come back to look for her one day.

"Hi Maz!" Han exclaimed, followed by Chewbacca.

That castle was filled with hallucinating creatures from all corners of the Galaxy. Rey was amazed and a little confused.

"This is the only safe place I know in the galaxy, if the Resistance is looking for the droid then you will be safe here, Maz will help you" Han confided to her, but Rey was distracted.

There was something... A voice that drew her, something she had to go to. Rey followed that voice.  
~~~

"General! It's Commander Dameron!" one of the Resistance Base technicians exclaimed.

Leia couldn't believe it. They had lost hope when they learned that Jakku's village had been destroyed and that Dameron had been captured. The First Order was not famous for the pity it had of its prisoners. Unexpectedly Poe had managed to escape. As soon as the Tie Fighter landed Poe immediately demanded to speak to Leia.

"We have spies in the First Order" Dameron declared to the Resistance generals: Leia, Ackbar, Holdo and others. The common astonishment immediately made him realize that the news they would receive would be disconcerting.

"Do we know who are them, Poe?" Leia asked, with a frown.

Poe sighed. Part of him was worried that Leia might die of a heart attack at the news, but no. Leia was a strong woman.  
"General Armitage Hux" he began to say and an exclamation of bewilderment rose in the room.  
"But that's not all. The girl is also with him, Kore Solo Hux."

"Ren's girlfriend?! The one who escaped from the Hoth Base?" Holdo asked.

"She didn't run away, she had been rescued. I was there, I saw her before I could save me. Our men had tied her like a dog, in the cold, almost naked, her neck was bleeding under the chain and kept her from moving. They had tried to force her to eat and drink from a bowl, like a beast. They had prevented her from going to the bathroom... Do you have any idea of the condition to which they had reduced her? She is fifteen."

Poe took a deep breath. The officers exchanged eloquent glances, but not all had yet been revealed.  
"That's not all. There's another spy" Dameron looked at Leia for a moment, before continuing "it's Commander Kylo Ren."

The astonishment turned into a cry of disbelief.  
"Tell me you're not lying, Poe!" Leia cried out, with tears in her eyes and trembling lips.

"I swear on my own life, I wouldn't be here if it weren't for them!"

"Why? Why now?" Holdo asked, still with doubt in her eyes.

"Because this is not their war, not anymore. Because they have understood there is no point in resentment and anger, violence and war if they risk losing each other. Each of them is trying to protect the other two. Each of them is trying to escape from the First Order, which forces them to fight and kill like puppets in Snoke's hands. Because the only thing that matters to them now is the family they have chosen to be."

Leia nodded with tears of joy in her eyes, because even though her son hadn't chosen to return for her, still his soul had been saved by the only thing capable of redeeming a broken heart: love. Ben was still there and Ben would end that war for those he loved.

"And how do they hope to secure amnesty?" Ackbar asked.

Poe pulled Apple out of his jacket pocket. "With this" he said and tossed the doll to the center of the table.  
~~~

Kore and Kylo landed on Takodana, without attacking the planet. After all, they just needed to find the girl and the BB unit.

"Do you think it's a good idea to go in there?" Kore asked, even though she knew they didn't have much of a chance. Certainly she was camouflaged, few knew the features of her face. However that was Maz Kanata Castle. She knew Ben Solo well, she had seen him grow up. Her unbeatable wisdom wouldn't go wrong in recognizing Han Solo in Ben's eyes and heart. Even though he hated admitting it, he was just as much like her father. The mask would only make it even more visible.

They had both decided to give up their uniforms and were wearing only their combat suits, lightsabers tucked into the elastic of their pants.

"We have to do it. And I think I know what to do" Kylo said.

He had a feeling, a presentiment. Something was calling him, the Force was telling him that there, in that castle, there was something that belonged to him and that he needed to protect. He knew where to go, he just had to follow the Force.

"Cover my back" he added.

"Always, Ky" Kore whispered. The two entered the castle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this. Be safe, much love.


	34. Psycho - Muse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little angst: Kore's jelouse of her own mother, but Kylo is not really interested in Rey, as in a romantic way.

_Love, it will get you nowhere_   
_You're on your own_   
_Lost in the wild_

**_Psycho - Muse_**  
~~~

Kylo went down the stone stairs, following the voice. He seemed to know her, she had something familiar, as if she were a distant memory trapped somewhere. She encouraged him, he was sure of it. The voice urged him to continue. Kylo wasn't afraid. He proceeded with firm but silent steps.

The Force needed someone to save it and it was a strange feeling, but it was pleasant, for once, to feel like the hero and not the villain. It probably also had to be due to the clothing. Maybe it was stupid to think so, but not feeling forced into that tight, heavy and hot uniform for once was pleasant. He was out of his quarters without his uniform, for the first time in years. Paradoxically, he felt more himself and less vulnerable, more human and less monster.

As soon as he descended the stairs, in the middle of the dark corridor in front of him, Kylo saw what he could never have imagined finding: Jakku's woman, Rey, with his grandfather's sword. The blue light shone from the lightsaber shone in the middle of the darkness and she looked at her with bewitched eyes.

This was the first time Kylo had met the woman and he could already feel an immense darkness within her, much greater than he had ever known. Yet she looked so helpless, confused and alone... as if there was some of that innocence inside her that Kylo had seen in Kore, the first time he'd found her, scared under that table, on that Base of the Resistance.

It was as if she was unaware of the darkness that coursed mightily within her, as if her anger was still dormant. And it was true, her anger still hadn't caught fire.

"The lightsaber" Kylo said, breaking the silence. Her frightened eyes lifted up at him and for a moment, in that surprised and frightened expression, he saw Kore. "It belongs to me."

"Who are you? What do you want?" Rey asked, and in her voice there was not only fear but determination as well: she wasn't a woman who let herself be intimidated. Rey raised the sword and held it in the palms of his hands.

"You silly woman" Kylo whispered through gritted teeth as her anger grew "you have no idea what a mess you've got yourself into." He pulled his sword and the red blade glowed in the dark.

Kore knew Kylo was in danger. She had remained in the heart of the castle, in the midst of the crowd, and despite the chaos she was quite attentive. Her contact with Kylo was constant and now she knew he would need her. She wouldn't let the woman take the man she loved away from her.

She began to walk, pushing the people, the aliens and the droids that stood in her way. She had to reach Kylo, she had to help him, they didn't know how strong she could be, if she had the Force and if she knew she had it, but somewhere Kore's power had to come and it certainly didn't come from the Hux family.

Kore began to run, while the sound of lightsabers colliding with each other echoed in his mind.

Kylo wasn't struggling yet, circling around Rey like a wolf, alert to every move and always ready to attack. She knew how to fight, there was no doubt, but there was so much more to her, a dark power, the same darkness that had grown in Kore over the years, but much deeper, much more cruel, a hunger for power she wasn't aware of.

All Kylo's sensations were in Kore's head and confused her. Kore cursed and pushed the man in front of her.

"Damn girl, be careful where you step!" the man exclaimed.

That voice. She knew that voice. She had heard it before, but she couldn't figure out where, perhaps in a distant memory. A memory that, however, didn't seem to be long to her. When Kore looked ups he saw Kylo's eyes on another man's face.

"Han Solo..." she whispered and he released his grip around her arm.

"I know you?" he asked.

"No. No, but I know you. I know your son."

Han's gaze darkened, amazement was visible in his eyes. He hadn't talked about his son in years, even Chewbacca had learned to never mention Ben in front of him and now a girl, a stranger in front of him who had just pushed him for no reason, looked him in the eye and not only recognized him, but she confessed that she knew Ben.

"My son is dead" Han whispered. It was true. There was too much Vader in him. Ben was no longer her Ben, his little baby crawling through the corridors of the Falcon.

"Your son is alive. Leia would be very disappointed to know that you have lost hope."

"Who are you?!"

"I am the hope."

\- STOP HER - Kylo's voice echoed in her head, a moment before she heard the crowd pull away to make way for Rey, who was running away towards the exit of Maz's castle.

Rey didn't have time to hide in the forest and had the feeling that the sword would be of no use. He could have killed her more than once, but he hadn't. He did nothing but play with her, treat her like easy prey. The grip around her neck was sudden and painful. That force dragged her back, prevented her from continuing. Rey gave up. She was tired, exhausted, her arms were sore, her breath was short. She couldn't keep fighting. Darkness filled her eyes and she passed out.

Kore walked over to the woman's unconscious body. Kylo behind her was catching her breath after the fight and the run. His girlfriend had managed to stop Rey before she managed to hide in the forest.

As soon as Kore was close enough she couldn't help but notice the similarities. The same freckles scattered across their faces, the same eye shape, the same thin lips, different from Armitage's. And similarities were obvious, as was a presentiment in the Force, the awareness of having the same darkness within.

Kore looked up at Kylo. "I kill her" she whispered.

She didn't care what the similarities were, not as much as she cared about their differences. Rey, that evil woman, was nothing more than a beggar, a scrap dealer so enterprising that she could threaten Kylo Ren, Lord Vader's sole heir, and she harbored a darkness that scared even her. Kore only wanted to save the life of the man she loved.

"No. She saw the map, we need her" Kylo stated. Kore sighed and shook his head.

"I have no intention of touching this killer" she whispered.

"She didn't kill anyone" Kylo said and Kore glared at him.

"Not yet, Kylo. Are you defending her?!"

"She is not aware of herself. She has no idea what the Force is, she doesn't know why we're capturing her, she doesn't know that you are her daughter."

Kore's eyes widened. She immediately understood what was in his heart, a feeling that inflamed her soul with anger and pain.  
"You... You have compassion for her..." she replied bewildered.

Kylo said nothing, stiffened in his position. Yes, he had compassion, in the truest sense of the word: that woman had suffered the pains of hell waiting for her daughter, somehow, to come back to look for her. Kylo knew what it meant to hope with all one's heart that the loved one was alive, safe and happy. That was the feeling he had had for Kore whenever he was away from her. Rey had no awareness of her power. She didn't seem like a threat.

"Oh, I see. You're not satisfied with me, you want my mother too, asshole!"

"What?!"

"Are you looking for a version of me closer to your age, so you don't have to be ashamed of losing your virginity to a little girl?!"

Kore's words were pure poison and Kylo was forced to swallow it all, feeling his soul burn with pain and shame. Not because what she said was true, but because their connection in the Force and his love for her had failed to make her feel safe enough to trust him. No, he didn't want Rey, not even a crumb of that woman could have been compared to Kore, his gorgeous, young, strong girl. Kylo bent down without saying anything else and took Rey. They had to get her to the ship before she woke up.

"I love you, Kore. I have given you everything. It hurts me that you may have doubts about me. Besides, there is a lot about her that exists within you too, I can feel it." With these words Kylo turned away from her and Kore cried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments always appreciated. ❤️


	35. Mother - Pink Floyd

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kylo is wrong and Kore knows it, that's why she's going to be so angry and jealous. Rey is not nice.

_Mama's gonna make all of your nightmares come true_   
_Mama's gonna put all of her fears into you_

**_Mother - Pink Floyd_**  
~~~

They had never returned to the ship. Hux had warned them of Snoke's decision: The Starkiller Base was ready and would soon destroy the Hosnian System. Kore and Kylo had left immediately to return to Ilum, where Hux was waiting for them. Kore felt there was more: Snoke knew something and they were in danger.

She wanted to talk to Kylo about it, but a dead silence had fallen between them. She was frightened by the compassion Kylo felt for Rey, she wondered if she was no longer enough for him. When did it happen that he had stopped loving her? It had been that woman. Kore hated her. Rey was the source of every problem.

Kylo didn't look at her. He thought of her words echoing in his head.

Are you looking for a version of me closer to your age, so you don't have to be ashamed of losing your virginity to a little girl ?!

Gods, Kore had never been so poisonous with him and now he seemed to understand what it meant to feel hated by those he loved most. Kylo thought of his father, of the hideous things he had said to him more than once, whenever he tried to talk to him while he trained at Luke's temple. Hee hated him, damn he hated him ... He never wanted to be a Jedi, he never wanted to be a Skywalker. He wanted to be a pilot. He remembered it. Those memories made him nauseous. But now he seemed to understand: the anger he had fed had led him to hatred, the pride of his parents had driven them away from him. Neither of them, neither Han nor Leia, had ever tried to stem that darkness within him, to love him despite the anger and quarrels.

He wouldn't have done the same. Now he was the adult, he was the man and that girl... Kore loved him, he knew it and he loved her; Kylo wouldn't allow that stranger to deny him the love of his life, even though he had compassion for her.

When they landed on Ilum, Armitage was already waiting for them. He and Kore were left alone while Kylo looked after Rey.

"Snoke has ordered the inauguration for tomorrow morning" he affirmed with resignation.

Kore nodded. The sudden order of the Supreme Leader meant only one thing: Snoke was taking the reins of the situation, obviously he had discovered everything and nothing would be left to chance. Snoke had a plan and he would punish them for their betrayal. Kore so wondered what the Supreme Leader knew more about them.

"We can't do anything about the Hosnian system, we can only hope the Resistance strikes before tomorrow" Kore said "you have to find a way to leave before tomorrow".

"What?! Are you crazy?! I'm not leaving you alone, I'm not leaving without you!" Armitage replied, but Kore shook his head and took his face in his hands.

"Brother, Snoke ordered the destruction of the Hosnian system without giving us any order. Why do you think he suddenly excluded us from the military actions of the First Order? Snoke lives in Kylo's mind. If only you could imagine the words with which for years he tortured him... But Kylo has grown stronger with us. The bond he and I share in the Force scares him. He knows about betrayal and that's why he fears us. We can do it, we can destroy him, but you have to put yourself I can't protect you from all the soldiers of the Order, from Pryde and... Maybe even from Phasma."

Armitage swallowed frightened but determined.  
"I will live by your side or die fighting for you, but I won't leave you alone, neither of you."

Kore smiled. His brother was truly an underrated man and his courage was perhaps greater and more unsinkable than that of Ren.

"We have to make sure we escape the planet before it implodes. The Resistance will come soon and we know it. And most of all we have to make sure she doesn't leave the planet" Kore said. That was the plan, even though he hadn't decided anything with Kylo. They haven't talked since...

"It is her, isn't it? Is she your mother?" he asked. One of his hands gripped her shoulder, the other lifted the girl's chin. He had taught her never to look down, never to be ashamed. Kore had nothing to be ashamed of.

"She is nothing, nothing."

"But she is."

"No. No Armitage, she is... She will be a killer and Kylo... He has compassion for her."

Kore burst into tears and buried her face on her brother's chest. Kylo didn't like seeing her cry, but Armitage had never asked her to hold back a single tear.

"Kore, Kylo loves you and you know it. If I didn't know he's a huge bastard I'd say he's trying to find hope for that woman, the same way you gave him hope."

"Why should he?"

"Well, maybe because he has spent most of his life hating his name, his family and his origins and wants to prevent you from becoming the same monster he thinks he is by killing the only mother you can have in this life?"

Kore hadn't thought about it, but her brother wasn't wrong. She should have thought of those words. Kylo wasn't a monster, it wasn't fair that he felt like one.  
~~~

Rey opened her eyes suddenly. Her first instinct was to move quickly, but it was impossible for her to do so. Even though her mind had gone from being completely asleep to being awake and conscious, her body was still. She was tied up, tight. Her wrists rubbed against the chrome cuffs. Her ankles were tied the same way. Her body couldn't move. What frightened her most, actually, was that she wasn't alone.

"You know who I am?" Kylo spoke. He wasn't wearing the mask. Rey frowned in an attempt to make sense of that face that looked so young, but those eyes that seemed to have across centuries of history. In that light he looked different, at least for a moment.

"You are a monster, I know everything I need about you" she said firmly, but her voice was shaking.

"You do? Ha ha, you do. Yet, here you are. You still want to kill me."

"Should I not?"

"Do you know who I am? Do you know why I want to kill you?"

Rey trembled. The presentiment inside her told her that somehow he must have the answers to her questions. But Kylo didn't want to venture further, not without Kore's consent. Even if Rey had died in that precise moment they would not have lost anything: Kylo would certainly have saved his life and no one would have ever threatened the bond he had with Kore. On the contrary, Rey had everything to lose. He didn't know, but that made her even more dangerous. Rey was used to having to fight for her life, to resist to the end of her strength. Without adding anything else, Kylo tried to get inside her head.

"A wasted life on Jakku. You hate that planet. You dig through the wreckage to survive. You are so alone, so scared..."

"Stay out of my head!"

"At night, desperate to sleep, you dream of your daughter."

"That's _enough_!"

Kylo was about to retire from her mind, he had got what he wanted: if he could persuade her to follow the dark side with them, maybe he could have spared her life, maybe no one would die, maybe Kore could avoid being guilty of such a cruel crime: that of the murder of her own mother.

Yet it wasn't over, the very moment he tried to withdraw from her mind, he felt her enter his, so violently it hurt him. Rey was there, scouring his memories looking for something to lash out at. There was Han Solo, Chewbacca, Leia, and then there was Kore. Kore was literally everywhere and Rey recognized her.

"Monster, you kidnapped my daughter, you kidnapped my daughter! I kill you, _I kill you_!" she screamed, wriggling in her chains. Her eyes became dark as Ilum night, black as hell, before burning completely: her irises were injected with blood and turned crimson like the blade of a lightsaber. Kylo Ren was afraid and realized he had made a mistake.


	36. Woman Woman - AWOLNATION

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kore confronts Kylo. Smut ensued:  
> \- Kylo/Kore  
> \- shower sex  
> \- hurt/comfort sex

_I may be worthless without you_   
_I'll never decide to replace you_   
_Amen, the worst is behind us now_   
_Woman, woman, oh_

**_Woman Woman - AWOLNATION_**  
~~~

Han Solo realized that Kore had been right the moment he saw Leia, five years after their divorce. It hadn't been easy, leaving for one last time, knowing he wasn't coming back. Yet life was truly full of surprises, Kore had been one of them. Armitage was another, as he had learned from Poe.

It all started from there, from a brother's love for his sister, in the same way that Luke had loved Leia. Han watched Leia and the other Resistance officers organize the attack on Starkiller Base, whose engineering plans had been provided by Kore, and thought that ultimately there must not be much difference between them and the First Order, if all that war and that death had ended thanks to the love of a brother for a sister.

However, he still didn't understand Rey's role in all of this, and he was genuinely worried about the girl. Why had Kylo and Kore searched for her? Maybe she was running away from the First Order? He didn't know anything about her, but he understood from the first moment that she would lead him back to a path he had tried to forget.

How stupid and childish he had been... How much he had missed Leia. "Ben will be back, I assure you" she had told him.

Leia had not lost hope, it was not important how much she had tried to believe in her son's impossibility of redemption. She believed in Ben, in his light.

"He, Kore and Armitage Hux have allowed Poe to escape, they have provided us with the plans of the Base. They are fleeing to the dark side."

Luke may not have been the priority anymore, although they hadn't stopped looking for him. Ben was coming back, this was the only thing that mattered. Han hugged Leia, watching the Resistance's x-wings fly towards Ilum. The destruction of the Base would be the first step towards ending the war and the first towards the return of the lost son.  
~~~

Kylo entered his quarters without knocking, but knowing that Kore was there, behind the door. He found her sitting cross-legged on the bed. She had her eyes closed and her mind empty. It was strange to see her like that. Kylo had never taught her to meditate, but she seemed to need it. Kore could survive on her own, she belonged to no one. She wasn't his as much as she didn't belong to her. Rey. Bloody bastard.

"Oh. So I was right" Kore whispered. The girl opened her eyes and turned to him. Kylo looked awful and Kore could feel how his soul was broken with remores, for allowing Rey to discover the nature of their bond. But no, Kore hadn't been right, not even a little.

"The only reason I felt sorry for her is that... Oh Force, it's too late for me, it's too late for my family. I wanted to give you the chance to have a family that could love you as you deserve" Kylo he admitted. It was all there, in his feelings. He wanted nothing more than to give her everything she could possibly want. Getting to know her mother, her family, her origins...

"You are my family. Armitage is my family. I don't need anything else, anyone else. She is just a fertile womb and the hand of a killer" Kore replied.

She had never needed a mother and a father, classmates, a normal life. She wasn't normal, none of them were. They were special, that's why they could end that war, that's why they had to fight: to prevent the war from separating them. Too many times they had come close to death, too many times they had risked having to give up everything they loved in the name of a war in which there was no longer any purpose for them.

"I love you, Kylo. Ben. Whoever you want to be. I am here and I love you. She is there and wants to possess me only because she hates the thought of leaving me" she added.

"I was wrong," Kylo whispered, but she shut him up.

"It will all be over soon. Let's make sure the Resistance has the map and we get rid of her" Kore said. Sometimes she made things so simple... Even during the war love with her seemed the most natural thing, as if nothing could ever scratch him.

"The Resistance could attack at any moment" Kylo stated.

"Yeah, but I think we will know. We will have time. The woman will die on this planet and we will be summoned by Snoke. Our failure will be momentous, he will not be able to ignore it."

Kylo gave a half smile. "Is this your plan? To suck enough to be summoned by Snoke?"

Kore nodded. "Absolutely yes! Armie will find a way to make us escape after we're done. Everything will be fine."

Kylo laughed. No, it wouldn't be fine, nothing was in their favor and, despite everything, they hadn't yet given up. They just had to hope to get rid of Snoke and the woman as soon as possible, but they had to do it discreetly.

"We should take the girl to Snoke. Nobody will suspect. He'll torture her to get the map, he'll kill her, but he can't predict us. Skywalker is more important to him, we're just pawns" Kylo stated.

It was the first time he had openly denied Snoke and his evil plans. It was the first time he really wanted to fuck off and run off with Kore to the sunniest beach in the Galaxy. Fuck the power, the Force, the Jedi, the Sith, the Order and the Resistance, fuck it all. Only they were important. Kore didn't have time to tell him it was a great idea.

He reached out a hand to her, invited her to get up. She obeyed. Kylo was free to have her, touch her and possess her anytime he wanted, however he wanted, Kore would never oppose his wishes.

Kylo, standing behind her in the center of the room, without speaking, unzipped her suit all the way. Kore was still so young, her breasts were immature, she didn't need to wear a bra. Under her protective combat suit, she wore only a pair of black panties. Nothing more. Kylo looked at her bare back, her simple, elegant lines, still so young, her scars and war marks that no girl should wear so proudly at fifteen. He untied her hair and the thick, red and silky hair fell down her shoulders to the middle of her back. Gorgeous.

Kore didn't move. Only the ghost of his fingers remained on her skin, but, behind her, she could hear the sound of his belt unfastening, the sound of boots forgotten somewhere on the floor, his jacket and pants slipping off his body. Kylo was beautiful. Absolutely stunning, totally breathtaking.

He stroked her. His hands gently slid along her hips, climbed up to her side, his warm palms stopped, for a perceptible moment, on her small, exquisite tits. Kylo grunted deeply. He leaned down, lightly kissing her shoulder then, wrapping her arms, he turned her towards him.

"I want to show you that you are the only one" he whispered and his voice was warm as the sun of Atollon.

Kore smiled. She kissed his chest, small tender kisses on his pectorals, as her hands caressed him, until they reached his crotch, where his cock was painfully hard.

Kylo picked her up. Kore twisted her legs around his hips, with her arms clinging to his muscular shoulders, with her lips she went to kiss the corner between his neck and his shoulder. Kylo loved being kissed.

He walked to the bathroom. Naked, embraced and tired, they entered the shower, Kylo turned on the hot water without having to separate his hands from her body. His cock was already asking for relief. Her body, the hot water, her lips continuing to plant kisses all over his neck, it was all too intense and he couldn't hold back any longer.

"Don't hold back, don't" Kore whispered in his ear and Kylo just needed that.

His cock entered her pussy in one go, slowly but deeply, enjoying the warmth of that wet, young pussy, hot and tight just for him. Kylo moaned loudly, the echo of his moan filling the shower cubicle.

Kore closed her eyes for a moment. When she opened them again she found herself drowning in his gaze, the warmth of his glowing eyes was all she needed to surrender to him. Their faces were so close, their lips barely touched, their tongues tasted each other every now and then, slipping on each other's mouth.

His movements were slow, controlled, intense. No frenzied fucking, just the two of them. Kore moaned softly, his sweet and sharp assistant was of an innocence that in his eyes she had never lost.

"You are so good, you know?" he confided to her, closing his eyes for a moment, frowning in an expression of desperate pleasure.

"Do I make you feel good?" Kore asked and there was a kind of disbelief in her voice, as if she doubted that she was really his nymph, his goddess, his love.

"Yeah, _so good_..." he whispered and pushed deeper, filled her completely, back and forth, slowly. He was already so excited. His cock was covered in her warm, sweet juices, her breasts were pressed against his chest and she, in his arms, was so small, so vulnerable, prey to that painful pleasure.

"More, Kylo, _please_ " she asked, on the verge of tears, her over-stimulated cunt needed immediate relief.

Kylo pressed her against the wall, his cock all inside her, all the way, his crotch rubbing roughly her small, sensitive clit with every movement of her hips, his beastly moans and grunts on her ear. Kore clung her nails behind him and let herself be used, she let herself be loved in that primal way.

Kylo was too close to orgasm, he wanted to hold back for her, but Kore had indulged in lust the same way, with no restraints or restrictions. Her pussy milked his cock, tightened around him, pulsed to the rhythm of his strokes and Kylo let go.

"Oh, **_fuck_**!" he cursed through gritted teeth, releasing his warm cum inside her. It wasn't enough, it could never be enough. His big, fat cock was now too sensitive, yet he wasn't satisfied. He pulled away for a moment, only to start fucking her harder again.

"Oh Kylo! Yes! Again, don't stop!"

"Uh, it hurts, **_so good_**!"

"Yeah, for me! You're still so hard! Your cock is _so_ big!"

Kylo obeyed. He was a slave inside her. The head of his cock begged for mercy, but he couldn't stop. Kylo pushed harder, each stroke painfully perfect and intense, until his cock was hard again, hard as iron and, like a sharp blade, penetrated her all over.

"Fill me up again, please" Kore pleaded and he moaned again, and again, and again, until his exhausted cock could no longer hold back his coming.

Kore's pussy started dripping in the shower, all their juices dirtying their crotches, their thighs, their feet. Kore came again, begging, groaning, and repeating his name. Only when Kylo's cock went completely limp did he come out of her and gently put her back on his feet.

They sighed. They didn't have much time, they didn't know when they could still love each other like that.


	37. This is War - Thirty seconds to Mars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last war is going to start and it's not going the way our heroes think.

_To the right, To the left_   
_We will fight to the death!_   
_To the edge of the earth_   
_It's a brave new world_   
_From the last to the first_

**_This is War - Thirty seconds to Mars_**  
~~~

Rey was trembling with raging rage. Her daughter was there, on the base, she had seen her in the memories of that pervert. Ren had touched her daughter, he had made her his. She had hated that baby, the way she got pregnant, the violence she suffered. Then, when it was taken from her, she felt… empty. But she had waited. Rey had waited all her life for her to come back and now she knew that not even for a moment Kore had thought of doing it. She felt repudiated and, at the same time, she couldn't accept it. She was the mother, Kore was hers. She had to find her. She had to take her away.

The stormtrooper guarding the door was her only hope of escape, and she... she wouldn't let any opportunity pass. In a few minutes Rey, using the power that had remained silent inside her for years, managed to escape with a blaster in hand. She had everything she needed. Shortly thereafter, the Ilum sky was torn apart by lasers from the Fighters and Resistance vehicles. The battle for Ilum's heart had begun.  
~~~

"Go find Armitage, tell him to get my ship ready. I'm going to get her. We have to reach the Supremacy. Hopefully Ilum won't see the dawn" Kylo ordered Kore and she carried out the order.

Kylo headed for the prisoner's cell. The horror he felt shortly afterwards at finding it deserted could n't be described in words. She was free on the planet.

It had begun to snow on Ilum. Luke's sword was there, still attached to his belt, but Kylo still wondered how long... Kore's dream was coming true and they couldn't do anything to avoid it.

Kore reached one of the outer bridges; she had looked for her brother, but hadn't been able to find him. It was difficult to look for oneself in that immense base, during a battle, without being able to resort to the Force. Finally, when she reached the hangar, she was joined by General Pryde.

"Commander Hux, we have identified the spy guilty of the attack on Ilum" he declared, flanking her. Kore felt the blood in her veins freezing, but she was good at hiding her true emotions since she wasn't wearing a mask.

"Cool. Now, since I don't give a fuck, where's my brother?" Kore asked without even glancing at the general. With a nod to a stormtrooper, she opened the doors to the hangar they had just reached.

"That's the point, Commander Hux: the spy is General Hux."

It was there that Kore noticed that the hangar was deserted, the Fighters had all gone out, in the center of it Armitage was on his knees, handcuffed, with five blasters aimed at his head. Kore stiffened.

"I see..." she whispered trying to stay in control.

"General Hux has established contact with the Resistance, reliable sources confirm that the subject met Resistance pilot Poe Dameron at Canto Bight. Obviously I guess you didn't know, Commander Hux."

Kore turned abruptly to General Pryde. He found himself fighting in vain with that invisible death grip around her neck. He knew the girl hated him, but how sweet that revenge would be!

"How dare you, foolish homunculus, question my loyalty to the Order! I have destroyed entire fleets of Resistance bombers! I have managed to raze Hoth and Dantooine to the ground, I have handed over to the First Order the routes of Kessel! How dare you! Give me a blaster!" Kore screamed.

One of the stormtroopers, frightened by the evil girl, gave her the gun. She approached her brother threateningly, never ceasing to grab Pryde by the neck, through the Force. She looked Armitage in the eye. She had to put an end to that situation.

"How could you..." she hissed. The blaster aimed at his heart.

Armitage's eyes filled with terror and pain, but he said nothing. He closed them. If he was going to die, it was okay if it happened at the hands of his sister. He would have loved her anyway. She fired.  
~~~

Kylo had reached the upper deck overlooking the exit of the base. He was waiting for Kore and Hux. The ship must already be there, out of the base, on the Ilum snow, they had to leave. The Resistance was winning, of course. They had prepared well, thanks to the information I had given them. It was a matter of minutes.

He didn't hear the blaster firing. He didn't hear the footsteps behind him, the fear of losing Kore had clouded his senses, distracted him just enough to be hit and behind him, Rey, had no mercy.

"Where is she!?" Rey screamed.

Her eyes were bloodshot. There was nothing left of the defenseless scrap merchant, who miraculously escaped from Jakku. She had even managed to use the Force to detach his grandfather's sword from his belt and now threatened him from afar. She wouldn't have given up without a fight.  
~~~

"How could you be _so stupid_?!" Kore exclaimed, releasing Armitage from the handcuffs.

She had killed all the stormtroopers, while Pryde was painfully choked behind her. Kore had shot him in the forehead before throwing the unloaded blaster. Better make sure they were all dead.

"I'm sorry, okay? I couldn't have known they started tracking my datapad! The order came from Snoke! Can we get out of here?"

"Gladly, Kylo is waiting for us. Let's find a fucking ship and get out of here!"

Armitage shook his head and took a deep breath. He took Kore by the hand and they moved out of the hangar when she fell to the ground.

Fuck. Kore felt excruciating pain in his right side, like a blaster shot. But her side wasn't bleeding, she hadn't been... What the fuck... Her gaze sank into terror.

"Kylo... **KYLO**! Someone hit Ky!" she screamed. They had to hurry or they would lose everything.


	38. Fight on - San Tinnesz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2, Ilum Battle.

_If we go down_   
_We go down together_   
_If you wanna fight_   
_We'll fight on forever_

**_Fight on - San Tinnesz_**  
~~~

Kylo and Rey were fighting. They had ended up in the middle of the Ilum forest. That girl was tireless and furious! He was hurt, damn it, what was he supposed to do? He had to keep her busy, as long as possible, he had to prevent Rey from finding Kore.

Their blades clashed in the icy night air of Ilum. Kylo growled with each blow, punched his wound to feel stronger, to foment his anger. As if he needed it... Rey was trying to take his girlfriend away from him! He wouldn't allow it. The red blade of his lightsaber would have been more deadly than hers, would have torn her apart if necessary.

The planet beneath their feet had begun to shake. The end was near. Kylo hoped that Kore, wherever she was, was safe.  
~~~

"I can't leave him!" Kore screamed.

Armitage had grabbed her by the arms and held her pinned, like so many years ago. It had already happened, Kore had already freed herself from him and would do it again if she wanted to, but she had grown up and knew that sometimes it was necessary to obey.

"We won't leave him alone, but you have to go! The planet is about to collapse, we don't have time, I'll go..."

"No! Don't be silly! I'm the only one who can kill her! You... You have to escape, Snoke is looking for us, find a way to reach Poe, tell him that we... We'll find a way to make it" Kore spoke to a lump in her throat, but how could her? She knew this was the end. Without even realizing it they had themselves fulfilled that ominous prophecy. Kylo was in danger because of her, Rey would have separated them, but at least, maybe, he would have survived. Kylo deserved to live. But Kylo was already hurt and holy shit, he was badly hurt! If they didn't act quickly he would die, she would kill him!

Kore cursed. "We don't have time! Let's go together! We'll find a way to escape, get in touch with Poe!"

Armitage activated the transmitter from his datapad, sharing its location with Poe's radar, but didn't bother receiving a response. The priority was to get to safety, all of them and all together. Armitage didn't even notice the bitter cold inside his uniform when he left the base following Kore, who ran like a madwoman, panting in anguish, heading for the forest and thought that if they ever got out of that situation alive, he would never again set foot on a fucking snowy planet.  
~~~

Kylo and Rey hadn't strayed far, but the night was dark over Ilum. Starkiller Base was collapsing, the ground beneath their feet trembling.

"Give up Rey, you can't win" Kylo hissed in Rey's ear.

They were against each other, the lightsabers weren't enough and they pushed, kicked and punched each other. Rey had a bruised arm, Kylo had broken ribs. Rey had a black eye, Kylo had taken too many kicks on his bleeding wound. His red sword collided with her blue blade, the air filled with their cries of pain and the insults they exchanged.

"She is my daughter! Mine! You violated her!" Rey screamed. Her cheeks were streaked with heavy tears of anger. There wasn't a single feeling that made sense inside her.

"Kore was mine from the start, you can't take her away from me, she chose me, she will always choose me" Kylo pushed Rey to the ground. She let herself go for a moment. "I can kill you now, or I can leave you here, still alive and give you a very small chance to survive..."

\- KYLO - Kore's voice, clear and clear in his thoughts, distracted him at the wrong time. Why was he there, Kore? Why, holy shit?! Everything was going well! He was fucking winning!

He turned around. He shouldn't have done it, he knew, but to be able to see her eyes, not knowing when he could do it again… It was too strong a desire, he hadn't wanted to fight it. There she was, a few dozen yards away, gorgeous and proud, her blood-colored hair swaying in the cold night wind. Oh, my love he only had time to think.

"No!" Kore screamed. Kylo just had time to notice the look of horror in Armitage's eyes, next to his girlfriend: the reflection of the blue blade, still active, on the crystalline snow of Ilum made him turn towards his enemy once more.  
~~~

Ilum exploded. Like a supernova, it transformed into a cluster of cosmic gas and rock. What was left of the kyber crystals turned into stardust. The Resistance flew away, shouting victory.

Leia, on her Rebel Base, couldn't help but think about the last time she, Luke and Han blew up the Death Star. They had wasted so much time basking in the praise of their colleagues, to realize that in the meantime their only child needed attentive and loving parents...

Leia prayed to the Force that, somehow, her baby had survived. She couldn't believe what was about to happen, what she was about to see. Poe Dameron, the other pilots, and the Millennium Falcon returned to base. Never, never could Leia have imagined the scene that appeared in front of her eyes, not even in her most fervent fantasies.


	39. Hey you - Pink Floyd

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A family Reunion. Kylo isn't ready to face his parents, but he must do it in order to save his Kore.

_Hey, you!_   
_Don't tell me there's no hope at all._   
_Together we stand,_   
_Divided we fall._

**_Hey you - Pink Floyd_**  
~~~

Fresh. It was the only thing he could hear, but he felt it everywhere. In his chest was stuck... Something. Or maybe, something had been stuck, now only emptiness was left and everything around it was fresh. He tried to move his lips. They were as if glued together, but dry. They were so dry that he could taste the air. It tasted of dust and metal. It sucked. It brought back strange memories, which he had buried for too long. From a distance he thought he could still hear his father's voice.

"He'll be fine, don't worry" he said.

It was a strange thing to remember. Kylo tried to move the fingers of his right hand. If he could feel the sword still tied to his belt he would feel safer, but there didn't seem to be the belt. There really didn't seem to be much of his clothes. Maybe that was why he felt cold.

"Oh Han... What should we do with him?"

That was... How could... _Mom_?! Kylo opened his eyes. The first thing he saw was: light. White light. Metallic and low ceiling. Suddenly he realized he was in pain. He couldn't move half of his face. Or rather, he could, but it was extremely annoying, as if he had a thousand pins stuck to his skin to hold it together. Wasn't a bionic leg enough?! Now the face too? His beautiful face? He had gone through everything, his face had always remained safe, but then again he had no idea where he had left the mask.

The only thing he knew was that he had to get up, he had to move and he wanted Kore. Where was Kore? Suddenly the ceiling above him was replaced by a familiar face.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty!" Poe Dameron exclaimed, the sound echoing annoyingly in his ears. Kylo shook his head and squinted.

"Oh Poe, did he wake up?" his mother repeated.

Oh _gods_. Oh **no**. No, no, no. This wasn't the time, he didn't want a family reunion! Kylo tried to get up. His side split open, or so it seemed to him. The pain was excruciating. The air was torn apart by his cry of pain. Armitage, asleep in a corner of that dilapidated infirmary, woke with a start. Poe sat down next to him, immediately passed him a cup of coffee.

"The bear woke up from hibernation" the pilot commented with a half smile, although there was nothing funny about that situation.

Armitage grunted and nodded, rubbing his eyes. For the first time in twenty years he wasn't wearing anything other than his uniform. The clothes Han Solo had lent him were comfortable, too loose, but the feeling was liberating.

"He won't take it well" Armitage whispered.

Poe nodded. "You had no choice, he would have died..."

"I know" Armitage sighed "but that won't make things any easier."

Kylo had begun to moan loudly. "What the fuck... Where am I? Where's Kore?" he had begun to ask in vain, but no one seemed to find the courage to answer him. He only stopped squirming when, in front of him, he saw his father's face.

"Good to see you're awake, kiddo" he commented, shrugging his shoulders in that funny way. He was embarrassed. He didn't know what to do, or what to say. For a moment, in his son's eyes, he saw the confused and frightened boy he had abandoned so many years ago, but Kylo immediately regained consciousness of himself.

"So I'm a prisoner! You kidnapped me! Where is Kore? What have you done to her?! Armitage!" he began to thunder. Armitage rose with difficulty and approached. He put a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Ky" he whispered. Kylo looked over at him. Suddenly he realized that something had gone wrong.

"Kore is alive" Kylo whispered through gritted teeth. He couldn't live in a world where he no longer existed. Armitage nodded.

_“Kylo was badly injured. That deep cut had disfigured him from chest to forehead. It would have nearly made him blind in one eye. He had fallen on the snow, unconscious. The white whiteness was stained, the crimson blood slid across the ice like a river of death and pain. Kore screamed. Her eyes lit up the night. Two golden lights, but there was no trace of love in them. Only deep hatred for that woman. Rey. Rey of Jakku was to die._

_"Whore!" Kore had screamed, activating her lightsaber. The two had begun to fight furiously._

_Rey was strong, no doubt, but Kore was fueled by a mad, blind rage. Nothing would stop her. Rey held the sword with two hands, Kore didn't need it. The Force flowed mightily within her. Each swing of the sword against Rey's staggered her opponent._

_When Rey tried to hit her, horizontal blue blade to cut through the cold night air, Kore slid under it, arched her back and spun on het feet. She was infamous. Kore liked to take her opponents from behind when she hated them a lot. She liked being unfair in combat, she took great pleasure in it. Kore was back on her feet before Rey could finish her rough and uncoordinated movement. Kore brought her to her knees, using the Force on her, slowly choking her._

_"I will make you suffer, you will die slowly, I promise you" Kore whispered in the ear of the monstrous mother._

_Then she looked up at Armitage, bent over Kylo's lifeless body. The clarity returned to her eyes. Kore threw Rey against a tree, the woman fell on the snow, her face swollen from the blows received. The priority was to make sure her man was still alive. Kore took Skywalker's sword, tied it to her belt. She ran towards them._

_"He's alive, but..." Armitage tried to explain, but it was difficult. There was so much blood... He wasn't a doctor, he didn't know what to do! It was a blue light, an intense and immense light that distracted them."_

"Kore went back to the Supremacy, took Rey with her, said she was going to make something up... It was Han Solo who saved us. Poe passed my coordinates to the Millennium Falcon" Armitage finished explaining. More than once he had to force Kylo to lie down. He was still too weak and too wounded.

"I won't stand here waiting to see her die! She needs us!" Kylo screamed, his eyes drowning in a sea of tears.

"And we will go to her rescue" a soft voice to his left woke him up. Mum. "Ben" she whispered. Her hand rested lightly on his cheek, Kylo didn't resist. Leia Organa, but she had always been just a mom to him, even after... "I'm sorry Ben, for everything" she whispered.

She had aged, she was more tired, her hair was white and gray and she had changed her hairstyle. Kylo said nothing. A heavy tear ran down his face. The priority was Kore. Kore before anything else.

"Snoke will kill her" Kylo whispered. For a moment he found himself catapulted into one of his nightmares, one of those of when he was a child and his mom woke him up in the middle of the night to wipe away the sweat. They had sent him away, as if pushing him away could also remove the problems. He had never abandoned Kore, he had held her close to him every night. He had never had a nightmare with her. Together they were strong, divided they were vulnerable.

"Snoke won't do anything to her. We won't let him" Leia said and for the first time in thirty years Kylo decided to trust his mother.


	40. For the Glory - All Good Things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Snoke finally explains Rey's origins.  
> ⚠️There is no Palpatine here, Snoke is the maximum exponent of the dark side.

_Why you shaking, we're a dynasty_   
_In the making, we're the royalty_   
_Now we're breaking down the enemy_   
_Move over for the soldiers_

_Take a swing, I can take a hit_   
_If we die it's fine, we live for this_   
_It's all for this_

**_For the Glory - All Good Things_**  
~~~

Kore was sitting. The medical droid sutured her fresh wounds. The caked blood was still stuck to her skin, her hair. Some of the wounds were deep, they would have left scars, but Kore was used to it.

Usually it was Kylo who took care of it. He didn't like even the droids touching her so intimately and he was good at healing wounds. Kore would immerse herself in a warm bath, without foam or soap, he would help her clean and dry herself. The terry cloths were always stained with blood, but he never let her see how much there really was. He then stitched up her wounds, disinfected them, helped her move. Kore helped him take off his clothes when his muscles were too tired, when his bionic leg was sore. She washed his hair when he couldn't stand up in the shower.

This time she couldn't wash herself. She couldn't lose sight of the prisoner again. They were reaching the Supremacy, after Kore had taken possession of Kylo's ship and declared him and Armitage traitors to the First Order. This had sparked violent riots against the First Order across the Galaxy. Without Kylo Ren and Armitage Hux in command of the First Order there was little to fear, even though she was a threatening creature despite her small size.

Kore sighed, squeezing her eyelids tight and bearing the droid's cold needles on the skin of her left arm. Rey was tied in front of her, held at gunpoint by the troopers and with her wrists tied.

"Kore" she whispered a little vice, trying to catch the attention of the young girl in front of her. "Please, I'm trying to help you. I know you suffered, I know what it means to be...".

Kore exploded with a cry of anger: "SHUT UP! YOU KNOW NOTHING! YOU ARE NOBODY TO ME!"

A new hardness was born on Rey's face: something dark had awakened in her heart and anger fomented this darkness at every opportunity. "You are mine" she hissed "my daughter, I gave birth to you, you are my family, you belong to me!". A powerful red light appeared in Rey's eyes, hideous and dark, of which even Kore was afraid. The girl ordered her soldiers to take her away and land first. It was time to meet Snoke.  
~~~

"Finally" Snoke laughed as he saw Kore enter the throne room, dragging Rey in chains like a beast to be slaughtered. In the girl's heart he could feel the deep desire for revenge and fear. Kore was terrified of losing Kylo. This weakened her and Snoke was delighted. In one hand she held Skywalker's blue sword, the lost blade that testified to the greatness of that noble blood. Snoke invited Kore to come over.

"My child... In the end, you bring me something very important and someone equally fundamental" Snoke stated.

Kore, reluctantly, walked over to him without looking up. She would have had to face Snoke alone and probably would have lost. That was an awareness she couldn't deny: with a broken heart and resigned soul, Kore knelt, but the first moment her face lowered, the girl felt held back by a powerful force that kept her dangerously anchored to the floor.

Snoke took the sword from his hands and extended it to Rey. The prisoner's handcuffs fell to the ground and the young woman was invited to approach the throne freely.

"My dear, Rey of Jakku, orphaned and abandoned by everyone... I know who you are. I created you! The Force that flows within you belongs to me. When my apprentice brought me Kore I knew that their connection would have been powerful. She was born of violence, the same violence that I used to generate you, to infuse my imprint within you into the Force. I would have used Kore as a weapon, I would have bent her to my will against her master if the bond between her and Kylo Ren hadn't been such a symbiotic addiction, but... Finally, they brought you to me. Oh, I thought I found the future of my Empire in the noble blood of the Skywalkers, but you... You, my creature, you are unexpectedly blossomed from the seed that I myself planted on your planet. Now that you have come to me, nothing will deny you your throne. The Galaxy will be yours, after me. Take this sword, purge the First Order from lineage that betrayed us and fulfilled your destiny!"

Rey found herself with one hand anchored to her sword and her eyes fixed on that daughter she had never chosen to have, but who had in the end been brutally stolen from her. Now Kore had disowned her in favor of that monster, who had taken advantage of her virtue in the same way that had happened to her. What was she supposed to do?

Rey was at the foot of the throne, between Snoke and Kore, who was kneeling beneath her, her eyes swollen with tears. Rey took hold of the sword. The choice seemed difficult... Snoke was smiling at her. Was it worth? An entire galaxy for a daughter. Rey knew what to do.  
~~~

"Two blasters?! All we can have is two fucking blasters?!" Armitage couldn't stop complaining as Kylo got ready to leave.

His ribs ached immensely, but for Kore, if it were necessary, he would fight even dead. He dragged his companion onto the Falcon.

"Come on, Ben. You know this ship by heart..." he whispered to himself, putting himself at the controls. Driving it alone would be challenging, but luckily he had someone to help him.

"Hux, move your ass! To the cannons!" he screamed and the other obeyed without a word.

They were no longer General or Commander, but just two friends ready to fight with the aim of saving the only reason in their lives. Kylo knew that Han was going to kill him, but, if he had to be honest, Han was already lucky to have survived until then and he shouldn't have provoked him, certainly not now. The Falcon set off and followed the coordinates of the Supremacy.  
~~~

Kylo was safe, this was the only comforting thought Kore was holding on to, as Rey grabbed the saber and looked up with determination, meeting Snoke's, who was smiling menacingly.

"I know what to do" Rey stated.

The sword in her hand. Kore closed his eyes. The end was near. Rey activated the lightsaber.

Kore opened his eyes.

Rey had stabbed Snoke in the heart.

Immediately Snoke's grip on Kore vanished and the girl stood up, both holding their swords. They turned their backs to each other, ready to fight the guards who were pouncing on them.

The last battle had begun.


	41. Go to war - Nothing More

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who's going to end them all? We are near to the end.  
> ⚠️Minor character death

_Screaming at the ones we love_   
_Like we forgot who we can trust_   
_Screaming at the top of our lungs_   
_On the grounds where we feel safe_   
_Do we feel safe?_

**_Go to war - Nothing More_**  
~~~

Kore had torn apart four guards, all at once, all at the same time. The fury of the fight had fueled her strength and the young fighter was invincible. Her red sword glinted proudly in the air and Kore felt neither fatigue nor pain.

Rey, on the other hand, was struggling, but her strength was comparable to that of her daughter and had literally torn apart the guards who had challenged her.

In the end, only the two of them remained, alone in the throne room. Rey was bleeding from one arm, breathing heavily and leaning on her exhausted legs. Kore was still full of energy, even though she had gotten a long superficial wound on her right arm and she was covered in blood. She turned her gaze to Rey. They had won. Snoke was dead, the guards destroyed...

"Rey! We have to leave!" Kore exclaimed, attempting to contact the bridge and retrieve a ship, but Rey's gaze was fixed on the throne. She was free, and she finally had the galaxy at her disposal. Her daughter, the family she had always wanted, was there with her. Why leave all that.

"Let's stay" Rey whispered. The young woman met her daughter's doubtful gaze. She smiled. "We can stay together here, Kore, you and me... Give me a chance. No more war, no more Skywalker, or Hux or Solo. Just you and me, we'll be a real family."

Kore wept, unaware of the tears running down her cheeks. A lump in her throat choked every word.  
"Don't do this Rey, please don't go this way..."

Rey barked. "No! You still hold on, let go! Do you want to know the truth?" Rey asked Kore, approaching her threateningly. "He will leave you. You are no more than a child to him, a little girl who will never be able to give him the lineage that the Skywalker family has always wanted. You... You are my daughter, the daughter of a scrap dealer. An offer like this will never be made again."

Rey reached out, offering her the Galaxy, everything anyone who had never had anything from life could wish for. "Join me, and together we can bring a new order to the Galaxy!"

Kore stood still, impenetrable, but she still held her sword and knew the battle wasn't over yet.  
~~~

"Holy shit! How many are there?" Hux screamed as he got off the Falcon.

Kylo was an awesome pilot, but Hux had had to destroy the entire fleet of Tie Fighters that had been dropped against them. When they miraculously managed to land on the Supremacy's bridge, only the two of them had faced dozens of Troopers, armed with only two blasters. But then they began to get overwhelmed.

Kylo had to give up. "Hux, I have to get up there, only I can fight Snoke!" the young man screamed in the heat of the fight.

Hux snatched the second blaster from his hand and gripped it with determination. "I'll take care of it here, you go!" he screamed again, as a fury began to blast his own Troopers, knocking them down like skittles, one after another.

Kylo ran to his Kore: it wasn't too late, he could feel her.  
~~~

The red sword against the blue one. Gritted teeth, eyes full of tears. Shouts of pain and fatigue. The clatter of metal, the sparks in the air. Rey and Kore fought relentlessly and uncontrollably, both fought to kill and the truce was finally broken. Rey fought for Kore and Kore fought for Kylo.

"You can't win, Rey, you can't" Kore whispered between tight, dry lips covered in sweat.

Rey growled. There was nothing human in those bloodshot eyes anymore, proof that she herself had been generated by the dark side of the Force. Rey pushed Kore with all the Force she found inside her angry heart and the girl slipped to the ground.

"It's too late" Rey growled.

The door behind Kore opened. Kylo had arrived.

"It's not too late" he said. From his belt, he pulled out a weapon that not even Hux knew existed. A lightsaber that had lain hidden for decades, a sword that had not yet known any battle.

Leia Skywalker's lightsaber.  
~~~

Hux had fought to the end of his strength. He had almost reached the elevator, the only door to the throne room. He was so close to getting to Kylo and Kore that he didn't notice the footsteps behind him, the chrome armor and the blaster pointed at his temple, until the scope touched his sweaty skin.

Phasma ordered him not to move.

Armitage took a deep breath. "Don't do this Phasma... I know the Order is everything to you. I'm sorry to have disappointed you."

"You shouldn't have, Armitage. I can't protect you from this."

He turned slowly and his blue eyes met the impenetrable metal helmet, behind which he knew a friendly face existed. "I care about you, Phasma, and I know you love me too, somehow. Kore and Kylo are up there. They are fighting for our lives."

Phasma held the weapon even tighter, but he knew she was wavering. Who knew what doubts plagued her, but they had little time.

"Come with us. There is still... hope."

Those last words broke the dark spell and Phasma lowered the blaster. She entered the access code. The elevator opened.

Only as the doors closed in front of him did the General see a pack of Troopers arrive for the assault and Phasma prepare for the attack and, with a heart full of resentment and pain, he realized that his old friend would never leave the ship.

With this anger in his heart, Armitage made his way to the throne room to put an end to the First Order once and for all.


	42. Speak up - POP ETC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last battle ends here. Just one more chapter and it will be over. Thank all of you for your attention ❤️

_Oh, what lengths we go_   
_To put the past away!_   
_Oh, how many drops can you squeeze out to explain_   
_What happened one day?_

**_Speak up - POP ETC_**  
~~~

Kore was unconscious, but Kylo was unbeatable. His strength was incomparable. His violence was unheard of, his every blow contained a deep anger and a sense of absolute revenge.

Rey, however, was tireless, resistant. The Jakku desert had tempered her, her combat was expert and she wouldn't give up. She was fighting for power.

They rotated on themselves. Kylo had raised one hand, stopped Rey's sword and held her at a distance with the Force, while with the other he swung the sword. Another stab. One well placed, in the her chest, and it would all be over. Rey turned her back to the door, Kylo turned away his back to the throne. Rey screamed in anger. Kylo's Force faltered. And then...

A blaster shot.

Absolute silence.

The body that falls, lifeless, to the floor.

Rey was dead. In front of Kylo, inside the elevator, an exhausted Armitage Hux had fired his last shot.  
~~~

"...superficial injuries, but she has some broken ribs and considering the blow to her head, she may have suffered concussion or head trauma. You can just wait for her to wake up."

Kore heard about it. The voice seemed distant. Her head ached immensely, even breathing was painful. She couldn't move and was immensely thirsty. The lips were glued together and speaking was impossible. What a shitty life. Was it dying like this? It sucked.

The sound of heavy footsteps approached her and stopped on her right. A familiar sounding male voice caught his attention.

"Come on kiddo, she'll be fine. She looks like shit, but she'll be fine."

Kore half smiled. "Fuck you" she whispered in a hoarse, weak voice.

Immediately a warm hand gripped hers. Kore struggled to open her eyes, fighting the white glow that invaded her pupils. The figures took on recognizable shapes. The Force began to flow through her again and, in it, she could clearly make out Kylo's imprint right there beside her. His hand caressed her with love.

Finally she saw him. Kylo's face was wracked with sleep, but he was smiling. His eyes were tired, but filled with tears of joy. "We're alive..." Kore whispered, smiling faintly.

Kylo nodded, "Yes... Armitage is sleeping. We're all alive. It's over, sweetheart."

Kore smiled. Beside her man, was his father: Han Solo. Han Solo? Where the heck had they taken her? Why were they with the Resistance? Kore didn't want to have to fight for them! She didn't want to fight at all! Oh no. No, no, no! She hadn't abandoned the First Order to become a pawn of the Resistance: with their betrayal they had earned their freedom, they could not be blackmailed like this. Kore nervously tried to get out of bed, groaning in pain.

"Silly girl! What are you doing? You have to rest!" Kylo scolded her, trying to stop her from moving.

Kore raised his finger accusingly at Han Solo. "I'm not going to be your pawn! I'm fucking tired, I've risked dying about ten times in three years and Kylo as well! Fuck you! Fuck the First Order and the Resistance, I'm leaving! I'm... Ouch!"

In the emphasis of the excited speech, Kore fell off the bed and curled up on the floor, trying to get to her feet and crawl as far away from there as possible.

"Oh! Quiet, girl!" Han exclaimed, pointing to Chewbacca at the girl with a bewildered expression on her face. No wonder his son had fallen in love with that quirky, but persistent girl.

Kylo had to pick Kore up and put her back on the bed. "Nobody will force us to fight, I promise you. As soon as you get better we will leave... for a while."

Kore took a deep breath. "Let's all go away together, shall we? Me, you, Armie... What about Phasma? Where is she?"

A painful silence fell in the infirmary room. Kore persisted, with a trembling deputy.  
"Where is... Where is Phasma?" she chirped like a little bird.

It was at that moment that Armitage entered the room. The young man immediately noticed his sister. He threw himself on her, holding her in his arms.

"Kore... Fuck, do you have any idea how worried you made us? You have no idea what we had to do... I..."

Kore broke away from him long enough to look him in the eye and see them filled with tears and relief, for having finally found her safe and sound.

"Armie" she asked fearfully "where is Phasma?"  
~~~

Rey was dead. Phasma was dead. The Supremacy had exploded seconds after the Falcon left, bombed by the Resistance. The First Order had begun its downfall, but the war was not completely over.

"Whole systems still remain under the yoke of the First Order. We must free them. Only then can we finally claim the freedom of the entire Galaxy" Leia Organa announced to her men, pilots and rebels ready to fight for peace.

Kore stood in a corner, skeptical and tired. "The Republic never worked. The First Order got it all wrong, but the Republic won't have long life. Decentralized power will lead the Galaxy to disintegrate" she commented, sighing.

Kylo, by his side, knew she was right and what exasperated him more than anything else was that, despite his mother caring for him (and he knew it), this was not enough motivation to abandon her political ambitions. Princess Leia had never had time to be a mother. Just as Han Solo would never set foot on land again, now that the Falcon was finally back in his possession.

He sighed. Their bags were ready. They had no intention of staying: the war was over for them, their hearts were at peace and all they wanted was a little loneliness. As soon as Kore was able to travel, they would leave that planet.


	43. Almeno tu nell'universo - Mia Martini

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we are. Let's say goodbye to our sweethearts, they are leaving for other avventures. Thank all of you, much love and be safe.

_Tu_   
_Tu che sei diverso_   
_Almeno tu nell'universo_   
_Un punto sei_   
_Che non ruota mai intorno a me_   
_Un sole che splende per me_   
_Soltanto come un diamante_   
_In mezzo al cuore_

_You_   
_You who are different_   
_At least you in the universe_   
_(You are) A point_   
_That never revolves around me_   
_A sun that shines for me_   
_Just like a diamond_   
_In the middle of the heart_

**_Almeno tu nell'universo - Mia Martini_ **

~~~

Kylo had loaded the small transport with the few he would need: clean clothes, supplies, their swords. Kore was chatting with Poe in a friendly way.

"Do you already know where you will go?" the pilot asked the girl. Kore nodded, with a heavy sigh.

"Kylo still has an unfinished business with his uncle... He wants to reach Ach-to first of all, and then... I honestly don't know, nor do I care. I just want to be okay" she commented with a tired smile on her lips.

Poe nodded sympathetically. Before he had to say goodbye, knowing he didn't know if they'd ever be able to meet again, he pulled an old gift from his jacket pocket.

"I stitched her up and... yes, I made her a new dress" he confessed. Poe placed the old doll, Apple, which he had brought back to life, in her hands. Kore laughed and wiped away the tears of emotion.

"Thanks Poe, for everything" she whispered. The two embraced.

A little farther on, Kylo was also dedicating himself to greetings. "Soon the war will be over and you can come back" Leia said to her son, stroking his face. General Organa was full of hope, for Ben and for the young woman, with whom he shared a deep bond. A dyad in the Force.

"We'll be fine, Mom, I assure you. And I'll try to convince... Well, he'll be back. We certainly can't live on the same damn island for long" Kylo stated, wearing the jacket his father had left him.

With a last glance he turned to Han and Chewbacca: with a wave of his hand they greeted each other. Kylo held the blaster his father had left him, knowing that despite everything, he too had his own way of letting him know he loved him.

Not everything was solved. The ancient wounds would heal slowly, but he was trying to improve. For her. His black eyes met Kore's green ones. The girl approached him.

"Are we ready?" Kylo asked, kissing her forehead.

Kore shook her head. "No, Ky, I don't see Armitage. Where is he?"

At that moment Armitage stepped off the ship. "It's all ready. You can go" he said, and his voice was broken and unsure. His gaze met the surprised one of Kore, who hadn't quite understood the situation.

"We're all leaving together, Armie. You come with us" she said, but there was no certainty in those words.

He gave her a compassionate look. "Kore, you are a woman now. There is a whole Galaxy out there waiting for you and Kylo will protect you, I know. You will be happy together. This is not goodbye, we will see each other again, but now..." Hux he looked up at Poe, who hugged his chest in his arms, hoping that Kore wouldn't hate him because of her brother's decision. "I too want to give myself, and love, a chance. I'm staying here, with the Resistance. With Poe."

Kore nodded, crying desperately, hugging her brother with all the strength and love she felt for him. Armitage kissed her one last time, before inviting her in, nodding and reassuring her. The war was about to end, they would be back together.

Eventually, Kylo approached him. Any word would have been in vain. For the first time in more than ten years of friendship, the two friends embraced. Clutching against each other's chest, the two burst into tears. They didn't need to say anything to each other, they remembered every moment of their lives and what had happened to them and their friendship since Kores had fallen into their lives. It didn't matter what blood ran through their veins. They were not brothers by blood, but by choice. That was the family they had chosen to be and nothing could separate them.

Kylo and Kore took their places in their transport, after exchanging one last glance, they set off in search of Luke Skywalker: Ben Solo's last mission, Kylo Ren's last unfinished business.

From the planet of the Resistance, Armitage and Poe, Leia and Han, and all the others rolled their eyes once more, watching the ship go away and with hearts full of hope wished them good luck.


	44. Kore Solo Hux

Of course I do not own the images, I do not gain absolutely anything from this fic and I do not hold any copyright to the story, nor the images, or the characters. Star Wars, unfortunately, certainly does not belong to me, nor do I gain any economic advantage from all this.

That said, here I'm introducing you to Kore Solo Hux, as it turns out to be from the "merger" between Brendol Hux and Rey.


	45. Chapter 45

****

**\- Find me here on Tumblr:[Dionysus Lover](https://dionysus-lover-ao3.tumblr.com/)**

**Multifandom blog (SW, HP, Joker & others), headcanons & aestethics**

**\- Read my other works here:[Dionysus_lover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dionysus_lover/pseuds/Dionysus_lover)**

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it. Leave kudos and let me know what you think! Your opinion is important! Love you all, take care and long live to our Prince Ben Solo.


End file.
